Uchiha and Haruno II: Big Break?
by xXMoonlightXImperfectionsxX
Summary: Sequel to 'Uchiha and Haruno: Boarding School' Full Summary inside! Completed!
1. Exciting News

**As planned, here is the sequel. As you might tell, I based it off the 'Cheetah Girls 2' a little. My friend and I were watching this the other day and it gave me a great idea for the sequel. She's going to be helping me out with some of the chapters. But here's the full summary:**

_Sai and Sakura enter a dance competition in Barcelona, Spain! They bring along, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Matsuri, and Tenten. At first they are having a _

_great time. During the vacation while Sai and Sakura practice for the competition the others get to star in Spanish film. But soon the fame gets into their heads which changes them making Sakura feel left out. Will things work between them? _

**In the chapters there would be some Spanish, but I'll translate them for you since I'm Spanish. Enjoy the story!**

- - -

Chapter 1: Exciting News

- - -

-"That was wonderful! I'm so proud of you two! You've really made huge progress!" Madame Marilyn exclaimed. Sai and Sakura grinned. It was another Tango lesson and now they were doing more advanced dances. Tenth grade was about to end and now Sai and Sakura were happy that summer will come.

-"Do you actually think we made big progress?" Sakura asked. Madame nodded.

-"You hear that, Ugly? I told you we were going to do better today." Sai said. Sakura looked at him.

-"No you didn't. You said today we were probably going to fail and never succeed." Madame Marilyn shot a look at Sai who laughed nervously.

-"When did I say that?" he asked.

-"This morning." Sakura said. Sai leaned to her ear.

-"Be quiet. Madame is already glaring at me." He hissed. Sakura sighed. Madame Marilyn then went back to her smile again.

-"I have some good news for you two." She said.

-"What is it?" They both asked.

-"Well the other day when you two had that recital, these men came and saw you guys. They loved you and asked me if I could enter you in the dance competition."

-"What did you say?" Sai asked.

-"I told them 'yes' and so you two will be going to Barcelona, Spain this summer!" Madame exclaimed.

-"Oh my god! Really?" Sakura asked.

-"Does it look like I'm lying?" Madame Marilyn asked.

-"Well…last week you ate my chocolate cake and said that you didn't eat it. Why wouldn't I ask if it's the truth?"

-"She's got a point." Sai said.

-"Do you want to hear more about the trip or do you want to keep accusing me?" Madame asked.

-"More." They both said.

-"Good. But anyways, you two will be going to Barcelona, Spain for the competition. You'll be staying there for the summer. You may bring whoever you want. The competition will take place in August so you'll have half of June and the whole month of July to get ready."

-"But where will we be staying?" Sakura asked.

-"The men paid for a mansion for you to stay accompanied by servants and extra rooms." Madame said. (Like on the Cheetah Girls 2.)

-"Awesome." Sai exclaimed.

-"I can't wait." Sakura exclaimed too.

-"Ok. You'll be leaving the day after school ends for you two. Better hurry." Madame said.

-"Ok. Bye Madame!" Sai and Sakura then changed back into their clothes and walked back to the academy.

-"I can't wait to tell Sasuke and the others!" Sakura exclaimed before entering the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's only been about 4 months since Sasuke and Sakura began dating. And now they were going to have their last day of school and have the summer of fun. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino were

going steady too. Gaara still didn't tell Matsuri. Sai didn't have a girlfriend yet but Ino tried to get him one. She also tried to get Gaara to have the guts to tell Matsuri. Nothing much has changed. Gaara still had

sugar rushes, Naruto still like Elmo, and Tenten was still afraid of Doctors. And that's the way things were; the same.

-"Where is Sakura-chan, that she wanted to talk to us?" Naruto asked. He checked his watch.

-"I don't know but she better get here soon." Ino said.

-"I can

-"I can't believe she woke me up at 6:00 am just to tell me something." Sasuke muttered. Everybody was waiting in the lounge because Sakura called them to tell them something. Gaara and Matsuri were sleeping

on the couch. Neji and Shikamaru were playing cards near the television. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, and Naruto were sitting on the couch trying their best not to fall asleep.

-"Sesame Street is coming on soon and I don't want to miss it. Where is Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said.

-"What is it with you and Sesame Street?" Tenten asked.

-"It's the best show ever alive!" Naruto exclaimed. Tenten sweat dropped.

-"I can't take it anymore! Sakura should be here right now!" Ino yelled.

-"Well, I'm right here." Everyone turned to see Sai and Sakura standing in the doorway.

-"Finally! So what did you want to tell us Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

-"Well…we're all going to Spain!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"What?!" They all yelled. Gaara and Matsuri woke up to the sound.

-"What's with all the yelling?" Gaara asked rubbing his eyes.

-"We're going to Spain!" Naruto answered.

-"Yeah right." Gaara said not believing them.

-"No really, Gaara. Sai and I got entered in a Dance Competition in Barcelona, Spain!" Sakura said.

-"Spain? But that's across the country!" Matsuri said.

-"Yeah, how are we going to get there and where will be staying?" Neji asked.

-"These men already provided us with the transportation and shelter. So we won't have to worry." Sai answered.

-"But we don't know any Spanish. How will we know what the people are talking about?" Hinata asked.

-"Actually Ugly, here knows Spanish." Sai said pointing to Sakura.

-"You do? Since when?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down sheepishly.

-"I've studied Spanish throughout my time. I didn't tell you guys because it didn't think it will be important. Sorry."

-"How long have you been studying Spanish?" Ino asked.

-"Since I was six." Sakura said.

-"Wow!" Tenten whispered.

-"This is so cool! When are we leaving?" Matsuri asked.

-"Yeah, when are we leaving?" Shikamaru and Naruto repeated.

-"The day after school ends." Sai said.

-"But school ends in two days!" Hinata exclaimed.

-"Exactly. So we're going to have to get ready soon." Sai said. Everybody then started talking about the trip.

-"They seem excited." Sai muttered.

-"Yup. Wanna leave them here and get a smoothie?" Sakura asked. Sai nodded and they left the lounge and their chattering friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"The whole summer in Spain! It sounds so…exciting! The shopping! The food! The places!" Ino exclaimed. She was already imagining the whole trip.

-"I'm glad that you're going to like Ino. But remember; don't do anything crazy while we're there." Sakura laughed. Ino rolled her eyes.

-"Yes mommy." Sakura giggled.

-"So how did you get entered in the contest?" Tenten asked.

-"Well remember my recital?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded.

-"These two men came to our recital and loved the way Sai and I danced. They thought we were good enough to enter in the contest which is held in Spain. The best part is that this contest is only for advanced dancers." Sakura said.

-"That means that you're really good, Sakura-chan!" Hinata clapped her hands together.

-"Cool! Who knew that Forehead would be great at dancing?!" Ino teased.

-"Ha-ha. Very funny Ino-pig." Sakura playfully punched Ino on the shoulder.

-"But you'll have to practice extra hard if you want to beat all those other advanced dancers." Tenten said.

-"I guess so. But I really want to win."

-"But don't you already have other awards on your shelf at home?" Ino asked.

-"But those for are for academics. I've never won anything for doing something I actually enjoy." Sakura smiled sadly. Tenten patted her n the back.

-"Don't worry Sakura we'll be cheering for you and Sai in the crowd." She said.

-"Promise?" Sakura asked.

-"Of course we promise! We'll never let you down!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura smiled at them.

-"Thanks you guys!" She said. They all hugged.

-"Ok, enough hugging. We need to get you ready for that contest! Move those dancing feet!" Ino commanded. Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

-"Ino, I don't have to practice until we get there." Sakura said.

-"I don't care! If you're going to win then I'll have to coach you!" Ino exclaimed. Then she began doing the disco.

-"Ino, that's not the dance me and Sai do." Sakura said. Ino stopped.

-"Then what dance do you do? The hokey pokey? The chicken dance? Disco? Ballet?" Ino asked.

-"Let's leave her." Tenten whispered to Hinata and Sakura. The nodded and left Ino who was still thinking of the dances.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"A, B, C, D, E, F, G…"

-"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

-"I'm learning about the alphabet on Sesame Street." Naruto said not taking his eyes off Big Bird.

-"You're 16 and you don't know the alphabet? You really are pathetic." Sasuke said.

-"Be quiet Teme! I need to learn the alphabet!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

-"Well here's something for you. D-o-b-e. What does that spell?" Sasuke asked. Naruto paused.

-"Don't tell me. I know it's at the tip of my tongue! Ugh, I don't know. What is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-"It spells 'dobe' you idiot! How did you ever pass kindergarten?" Sasuke.

-"I don't know. I guess the teachers loved me so much that they needed to send me to first grade." Naruto said.

-"Or maybe they didn't want to put up with you for another year." Sasuke smirked. Naruto thought for a while.

-"I guess that would explain my report card last year."

**Flashback**

_It was the last day of kindergarten for Naruto and he was so happy. The teacher was passing out the report cards before the students could leave. Naruto was sitting at his seat waiting for his. _

_-"I'm definitely going to pass! Then I would be the king of the whole class!" Naruto exclaimed to the student next to him. _

_-"Naruto. Here's your report card." The teacher said. Naruto opened his report card and frowned, _

_-"This can't be right! How could I get F's in every subject?" He asked. _

_-"I'm sorry Naruto but you didn't put any effort in it." The teacher said. Naruto looked down. _

_-"That means I'm going to have spend another year here." He muttered. The teacher heard and widened her eyes. She snatched the report card out of Naruto's hands. _

_-"On second thought, you pass! So you don't have to be here another year! Now scram!" Naruto smiled and left the school._

**End Flashback**

-"I would never understand how your mind works dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Tomorrow's the last day of school!" Tenten yelled.

-"We know Tenten! Now please sit down." Kabuto-sensei said. Tenten sat back down.

-"Sorry." She muttered.

-"Can you believe it? Tomorrow is going to be the last day and then we're going to Spain!" Hinata said.

-"This is going be my first trip to a foreign country." Neji said.

-"Me too." Shikamaru said.

-"Me three." Naruto said.

-"Pretty much all of us except for Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, and Matsuri." Ino said. She looked at the clock.

-"Just a one more day and school's over for the summer." Tenten whispered careful not to be heard by the teacher.

-"It seems just like yesterday that I got accepted into this academy and now it's ending." Sakura sighed.

-"Will you be coming back for next year?" Sasuke asked.

-"Yeah will you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked too. Sakura smiled.

-"Of course I'll come back next year. I couldn't leave my friends behind." Sakura said.

-"You hear that? Sakura-chan is staying with us!" Naruto yelled.

-"Mr. Uzamaki, do you have something to share with us?" Kabuto sensei asked. Naruto gulped.

-"Um…Elmo rules?" The whole class burst out laughing. Kabuto sensei shook his head and went back to the chalkboard.

-"Nice job Naruto." Shikamaru said in sarcasm.

-"You just had to yell out." Gaara said.

**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!** The bell rang. Class was over for the day and now it was time to leave. Sakura picked up her books and walked out of the room with Sasuke.

-"You ready for the trip yet Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

-"Hn."

-"Ok." Sakura looked down sadly. Sasuke noticed.

-"What's wrong?" He asked.

-"It's just that…never mind." Sakura looked the other way. Sasuke made her look at him.

-"Just what?" He asked again. Sakura did a small smile.

-"I never actually had a boyfriend before and since we're going on a trip…I want it to be a summer never to forget. Unlike the other summers." Sasuke understood her and enveloped her in a hug.

-"Sakura, I promise to not let you down and make this summer very memorable." He promised. Sakura smiled brightly.

-"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

-"Hey you love-birds! We're going to 'Panera Bread'. Wanna come?" Ino asked. Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Matsuri, Hinata, and Tenten were right next to her. Sasuke and Sakura shrugged and walked over to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"My biology teacher is failing me because I skip class too much." Tenten said as she took a sip of her coffee.

-"Why?" Neji asked. Tenten laughed nervously.

-"Because they talk too much about our body and it makes me woozy. That's why ditch." She said.

-"Tenten, you can't do that! No wonder you're failing!" Sakura yelled.

-"I know! I know! But I'm still passing because I've been doing extra credit." Tenten said.

-"Well it's better than going to summer school." Ino told.

-"Ugh! One thing I can't stand; summer school!" Hinata groaned.

-"Have you ever gone to summer school Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

-"Nope! I always study and _never _ditch class." Hinata looked at Tenten who looked the other way.

-"That's the opposite of what the dobe does." Sasuke smirked.

-"You ditch class?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Since when?" Gaara asked too.

-"Actually, I only started ditching a few classes just last week." Naruto said.

-"But why?" Matsuri asked.

-"That's when they give Sesame Street." Naruto smiled. Ino twitched.

-"I swear, one day I'm going to make you stop watching Sesame Street!" She yelled. Naruto didn't listen to her.

-"Does anybody know what's going to happen tomorrow for the last day of school?" Matsuri asked.

-"I do! First, we're going to have our classes for one last time, then we're going to have our year books signed, and then we're going to have a Last day of school party. The seniors have a separate one. They get a 'Farewell' party since they'll never going to come back." Tenten answered.

-"Awesome! I can't wait!" Matsuri exclaimed.

-"Then we'll be going off to Spain!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"You and Sai better practice hard if you're going to win." Ino told.

-"But do we have to go with that guy?" Naruto asked.

-"Of course he has to! Sai is my dance partner! What is it that you don't like him?" Sakura asked.

-"He says that I don't have a dick when I clearly have one!" Naruto yelled out loud. People stop what they were doing and stared at Naruto.

-"Shut up and sit down Naruto!" Gaara hissed. Naruto sat down and crossed his arms. Matsuri sighed.

-"I'm going to be said that we're going to leave the academy but I'm also happy that we'll still be seeing each other." She said.

-"She's right. But right now we're going to have to worry about the last day." Gaara said. Sakura looked up. _The last day…_She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I'm done making the first chapter of 'Big Break?' I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Last Day**

_-"Come on! Come one! Just ring already!" Naruto whispered keeping an eye on the clock_

_-"Few more minutes until summer." Ino whispered. Each second was like a year. Kakashi was still talking about something but no one listened. The only thing they listened for was the bell. _

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

_-"Yes! Summer is here!" Ino and Naruto yelled throwing their papers in the air. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Last Day

- - -

Chapter 2: Last Day

- - -

-"Sakura-chan, wake up!" Hinata yelled to Sakura who groaned.

-"Five more minutes Hinata." Sakura muttered. Hinata sighed.

-"C'mon Sakura-chan, today is the last day of school and we need to get up!" She said. Sakura woke up then.

-"Fine! Just let me get dressed!" Sakura got up from her bed and grabbed some clothes fro her drawer. Hinata started brushing her hair. Their dorm room was almost empty since the students had to clean out their dorm before school will end.

-"This is our last day of living here." Hinata said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"Jeez Hinata, you sound like you're never going to come back." Sakura said.

-"I know but still." Hinata said.

-"We'll come back next year." Sakura said. Hinata got up and walked to the door.

-"You ready yet? We have to get to class soon. I don't want to miss the good-bye party." Hinata asked.

-"Hold on!" Sakura walked to the door while putting on her sneaker.

-"I'm ready!" They walked out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Math**

Sakura moved herself to math class since she felt that she felt that she wanted to be with her friends. So she asked the principal to be moved to regular math. Kakashi also switched class so he taught regular math.

Naruto was humming a tune from Sesame Street last night waiting for the teacher.

-"Today is the last day I'm going to see Kakashi sensei! I'm so happy!" Naruto cheered. Ino was also excited that school was going to be over.

-"No more math. Now I'll be able to relax." Shikamaru said. Ino sighed.

-"You're such a lazy-ass Shika-kun." She muttered. Gaara and Matsuri were talking to each other. Neji and Sasuke were having an arm wrestling match while Tenten kept score. Hinata was reading a book. Sakura was talking with Sunny and Oshi.

-"I'm really going to miss you guys." Sakura said sadly. Sunny had tears coming out.

-"I know it's only first period but I can't believe we're leaving each other." Sunny said.

-"Aren't you going come back next year?" Sakura asked. Sunny shook her head.

-"As soon as summer starts me and my family are moving to Hong Kong!" Sunny said. Oshi smiled a little.

-"Hey Sakura, did you know me and Sunny are dating?" He asked. Sakura's jaw dropped.

-"You didn't tell me you guys were dating!" She exclaimed. Sunny giggled.

-"It happened a while after spring break." She said. Sakura turned to Oshi.

-"Are you coming back to the academy?" She asked. Oshi nodded.

-"I'll be coming back every year until I go to college." He said.

-"But it's too bad that Sunny won't be with us." Sakura said. Sunny touched her shoulder.

-"But we'll keep in touch right?" She asked. Sakura nodded. Kakashi sensei then came into the room.

-"Good morning class." He said. Naruto jumped up.

-"I'm really going to miss you Kakashi sensei but I guess it's just going to be like that." Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

-"Oh Naruto, didn't you hear? This year all the teachers you had this year are going to be your same teacher for 11th and 12th grade. Didn't you know?" Naruto froze.

-"You mean that I'm going to have you again next year and the next?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. Naruto cried anime tears.

-"But I don't want you anymore! What did I do to deserve this?" He asked. The class giggled at him.

-"Ok, well let's get started." Kakashi said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**History**

-"I'm going to miss you all once you leave this building but on the bright side I'm going see you next year again!" Kurenai exclaimed. Naruto was still moping.

-"Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" Ino asked. Kurenai chucked a piece of chalk at Ino.

-"No! You can't leave now! Hold it or else I'm going to have make you stay here for the summer!" Kurenai yelled. Ino gulped and sat down.

-"I only wanted to go to the bathroom!" She reasoned.

-"No excuses! You're going to hear my good-bye speech and you're going stay and listen! Understand?!" Kurenai asked. The class was silent.

-"I said…understand?!" She asked louder. The class nodded. Kurenai smiled again.

-"Good, now we can get started." She said sitting on her desk reading her good-bye speech.

-"She officially scares me." Ino whispered into Matsuri's ear.

-"No talking!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Health**

-"For your last lesson before you all get out of here, we're going to be watching a video of how a male and a female make a child." Kabuto sensei said. The class groaned. Kabuto walked over to the TV and turned it

on. The video started. Sakura hid her eyes in Sasuke's shirt while he smirked at her. Hinata fainted at Naruto who…was watching the video eagerly. Neji and Tenten were trying to refrain themselves from

throwing stuff at the television screen. Gaara and Matsuri were getting ready to puke. Ino had her ipod with her so she didn't pay attention. Shikamaru fell asleep.

-"Why can't he just turn it off?!" Sakura asked still not looking.

-"I just wanted grab a bazooka gun and aim at the TV." Tenten whispered wishing she had a bazooka gun with her. Neji looked bored but on the inside he was screaming to get out of there. Shikamaru was snoring

and Ino was hitting him to wake up. Hinata was still unconscious and Naruto kept looking at the screen.

-"This is so interesting! I better take notes!" Naruto took out a notepad. Sasuke smacked Naruto's head.

-"You're so gross, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto stuck out his tongue and out away the notepad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Science**

Jaraiya was out so they couldn't have art but the students were actually happy.

-"I'm going to miss all you youthful students!" Gai sensei exclaimed. Lee burst into tears.

-"Oh Gai sensei I'm going miss you the most!" He yelled. Gai sensei also burst into tears.

-"Lee!"

-"Gai sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Gai sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Gai sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Gai sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Gai sensei!"

-"When is this ever going to end?" Sakura asked out loud. Gai sensei looked at Sakura and smiled.

-"Sakura, just because you can't feel the love doesn't you can't let anybody else. Come, let's hug!" Gai spread out his arms to hug Sakura.

-"Gah! I'm not going to hug you!" Sakura yelled. Gai sensei ran over to her and tackled her into a hug. After a minute he looked down at her.

-"Do you feel the love now?" He asked.

-"No, all I feel is pain!" Sakura choked out. Gai sensei let go of her.

-"Well, now that we're done let's begin the lesson! We're going to learn about frogs! We're going to dissect one right now!" Gai sensei took out a container that had a dead frog and took out some tools. He put on his goggles and gloves.

-"Let's begin!" He said. Tenten widened her eyes when she saw goo come out of the frog and fainted.

_Thump._

Neji looked at Tenten and sweat dropped. _I see why she ditches now. _He thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Music**

After science there was lunch and they had music with Asuma sensei.

-"Today's lessons we're going help the boys to learn high notes!" Asuma said. Sasuke widened his eyes. He didn't like doing high notes. His voice when he did high notes didn't really sound good even if he was good at singing.

-"Uzamaki Naruto, you may go first." Asuma said. Naruto gulped and walked in front of the class. Naruto looked down and tried to think of a song.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!" He sang off-key. Asuma-sensei looked like he was going deaf.

-"Um…good work?" He said unsure of the choice of words. Naruto smiled and went back in line.

Sakura sang a song and was perfect. Besides some other boys and girls Sakura was the best.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**English**

Shizune made the class tell a story in front of the class before they could leave. Sasuke was up first. He sighed.

-"Once upon a time there was an evil vampire but he kissed a girl and killed her. The end." Sakura and Shizune sweat dropped. Sasuke walked back to his seat.

-"Naruto!" Shizune yelled. Naruto got up and smiled.

-"There was a red monster named Elmo with his pet goldfish, Dorothy. One day Elmo and Dorothy walked to this town that had no music, in fact that hated music which made them grumpy like Teme! So Elmo and Dorothy played a song to help the town and then they lived happily ever after!"

-"Boo!" Ino yelled. Naruto glared at her. Shizune gave Naruto a card.

-"What's this?" He asked.

-"It tells you the phone number to a Mental Facility." Shizune said. Sasuke smirked. Naruto crossed his arms and walked back to his seat.

-"Tenten." Shizune called. Tenten went up front and smiled evilly.

-"There was once a doctor named Dr. Anita and she was demon from Hell! She injected innocent people with needles that would turn you into her minion. But one day I, the weapons mistress, grabbed her machine gun and shot Dr. Anita to death! The whole world lived happily!" The whole class twitched at Tenten's story. Shizune forced a smile.

-"That was wonderful, Tenten. So…creative." Tenten smiled and walked back. Neji sighed. _She needs to go back to Rehab. _He thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gym**

-"Ok Maggots! Today we're going to run the two miles! Lone up!" Anko, the coach yelled. Sakura

groaned. She was now allowed to do sports since her heart wasn't really all that serious much. But she did have to take it easy sometimes. They went outside and started running. Sasuke passed her smirking.

-"Suck-up." Sakura muttered under her breath.

-"What's wrong Forehead?" Ino asked reaching up to Sakura.

-"Today is the last day of school and yet, they're still making us do work." Sakura said.

-"I know! Can't they give us break?" Ino asked. Matsuri and Hinata caught up with them.

-"Hey guys!" Matsuri said. Ino and Sakura said 'hi' back. Hinata looked in front of her and back of her.

-"What are you looking for Hinata?" Sakura asked.

-"I don't see Tenten anywhere." Hinata said.

-"Before we left Shizune told Tenten to talk to the school psychologist because of her story." Matsuri said.

-"I don't blame Shizune for doing that, that story really freaked me out." Ino shuddered.

-"I just hope that she comes back before the party starts." Hinata said.

-"You know, I've never spent this long in a school before. So I hope this one is special." Sakura said looking up at the sky.

-"This one will be special; you're going to be celebrating it with us!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura smiled.

-"Hey guys look. Naruto is _way _behind." Matsuri said. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked back and saw Naruto laying the ground like he was dead.

-"You know, if he spends less time eating ramen and more on exercising then he wouldn't be last." Sakura said.

-"Well, just let him suffer." Ino said smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Last Period- Party Time**

-"You ready for the party?" Ino asked. Sakura, Matsuri, and Hinata nodded. Ino and the others walked outside where the party was being held. There were tables filled with food, music, and so many decorations. There was a banner that said 'Have a Good Summer!'

-"Wow!" Matsuri exclaimed. Sakura nodded in agreement. She spotted Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke near the punch bowl talking. Tenten was talking with some girls.

-"At least Tenten got out." Hinata said.

-"Tenten! Over here!" Matsuri yelled. Tenten looked at them and smiled. She walked over to them.

-"What happened at the psychologist?" Matsuri asked. Tenten frowned.

-"Horrible. Shizune told her about my story and she suggested that I should talk to my parents." She said.

-"What'd you say?" Sakura asked.

-"I said ok, but I'm not doing it. They can't tell me what to do." Tenten smirked.

-"But what was up with that story you made up?" Ino asked. Tenten shrugged.

-"I just don't like doctors." She said.

-"Can we stop talking and have fun? I've never had a party like this so move out of my way!" Matsuri said walking towards the food cart.

-"She's right! Let's party!" Sakura exclaimed walking to Sasuke. Ino took Hinata's hands and took her to the dance floor. The started dancing with each other. Tenten crossed her arms.

-"Why did everybody leave me?" She asked.

-"Sasuke-kun let's dance." Sakura said taking Sasuke with her. Her favorite song then started playing.

**Told you I needed you  
You and me and no one else  
It's all because your girly friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations**

**  
**-"How do you feel about the last day, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

-"I just can't wait to get out of here and spend the summer with you." He smiled. Sakura blushed. **  
Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
**-"I'm going to miss everybody, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

-"I'm going to miss everybody too but at least I'll still see you over the summer." Naruto said.

-"Do you think they have Sesame Street in Spain?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. Hinata sweat dropped. **  
So this is where the story ends  
a conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
That's it,  
Sorry for the miscommunication  
**-"I love this song!" Matsuri exclaimed. Gaara kept on itching to ask Matsuri to be his girlfriend.

-"Matsuri…" He started.

-"Yes?" She asked. Gaara started sweating.

-"Um…Do…you…w-like chicken?" He asked. Matsuri sweat dropped.

-"Yes." She said. Gaara nodded.

-"Ok, just checking." He said. **  
Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
**-"I can't believe the teacher made me miss gym only because I made such a disturbing story." Tenten complained. Neji chuckled.

-"Then next time don't make up a story about killing doctors." Tenten glared at him. **  
Next time I'll see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
It's not too over rated, just FYI  
**-"Do you want to go shopping later, Shika-kun?" Ino asked. Shikamaru said.

-"No thanks Ino, I need to started packing up for tomorrow."

-"But I need new clothes. Why can't you come with me?" She whined.

-"Because I don't fee like it." Ino glared at him and punched him.

-"Ow! What was that for?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Because you won't come shopping with me!" Ino yelled.

-"Fine! I'll go to the mall with you." Shikamaru gave in.

-Yay!" Ino cheered. **  
Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
[yeah  
Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's you  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get**

_This will be the last time I'll see Sunny. _Sakura thought sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Well since I'm going to keep you guys before you leave, I'll allow you guys to sign your yearbooks and then I'll start telling you about my summer days as a lad." Kakashi said. The whole class walked around

signing each other's yearbooks. Sakura got everybody's except for Sunny who wasn't in her class right. Hinata had a few tears coming out. It would happen every year.

-"Kakashi sensei, can I go somewhere quick?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded and gave her a pass. Sakura took it and walked to a different class where Sunny was.

-"Sunny!" Sakura yelled. Sunny looked up and smiled.

-"Sakura! I'm glad you're here!" The two girls hugged each other.

-"Can you sign my yearbook?" Sakura asked. Sunny nodded and she signed it.

-"I'm really going to miss you, Sun." Sakura said. Sunny burst out crying.

-"I wish I didn't have to leave!" She wailed. Sakura hugged her one last time.

-"We'll see each other again someday." She said before leaving.

-"Bye Sak." Sunny said.

-"Bye Sun." Sakura said.

When Sakura got back to her class Kakashi was just starting his story about his days when he was her age. It was completely boring. Twice Kakashi had to throw a show at Naruto because he was falling asleep.

-"Come one! Come one! Just ring already!" Naruto whispered keeping an eye on the clock.

-"A few more minutes until summer." Ino whispered. Each second was like a year. Kakashi was still talking about something but no one listened. The only thing they listened for was the bell.

**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

-"Yes! Summer is here!" Naruto and Ino yelled throwing their papers in the air. Hinata burst into tears immediately saying good-bye to everybody. Everyone else left the class. Sakura and Hinata went to their

dorm to grab their bags. So did everybody else. Sakura and Gaara walked to the parking lot where they were waiting for their mom. They're other friends didn't have to wait because they lived in Konoha except

for Gaara and Sakura who lived in Suna. They waited for Matsuri. She was going to live with them because she wanted to stay with them at Konoha Academy. Sasuke walked over to Sakura. He gave her a peck on the lips.

-"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear before leaving. Sakura nodded. They have to wake up bright and early for the airport. Matsuri then came out of the school. As soon as she did Sonomi came into the parking lot. They all got in. Sakura looked back at the school.

_Good-bye Konoha Academy…until we meet again._ She thought before getting in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Done with the second chapter! Hope you like it! As you can see, Sunny and Sakura will no longer see each other. So sad. But at least Sakura will still be with her friends during the summer. I'll update soon! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Spain, here we come!**

_-"Ahhhh! Where's my Elmo?!" Naruto panicked. _

_-"Be quiet dobe. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere." Sasuke said. Naruto ran around. _

_-"I've got to find him!" He yelled._

_-"Calm down Naruto! Where was the last time you saw him?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought. _

_-"In the airport bathroom…back in Japan! I need to get off the plane!" Naruto said getting out of his seat. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Spain, here we come!

- - -

Chapter 3: Spain, here we come!

- - -

Sakura packed up the last of her things. She picked up a picture of her Sunny about two months ago. She smiled at it. It was only 6:07 am and it was still dark outside. Sakura zipped up her bags and put them on the ground. Gaara knocked on the door and opened it. He was still tired.

-"Hey, is Matsuri awake yet?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

-"She's taking a shower right now to wake up her up." She said. Gaara nodded and closed the door. They had to whisper since Sonomi and the others were still sleeping. Sasuke was going to pick them up in his limo. Sakura took a deep breath.

-"I'm so tired." She muttered closing her eyes a bit. Matsuri came through the door drying her hair.

-"I wish we didn't have to wake up so early." She said.

-"I know! But if we don't then we'll miss our plane." Sakura said. Matsuri sat down.

-"Still sad that Sunny left?" She asked.

-"I wish she didn't have to leave to go to Hong Kong. That's so far!" Matsuri hugged her.

-"You'll see her again so don't worry." Sakura smiled and got up. She picked up her cell phone to make a phone call.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe we're going to Spain right now!" Tenten and Ino squealed. Neji and Shikamaru covered their ears.

-"Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered. Sasuke was getting the plane tickets for them while Sakura and Hinata fell asleep on the bench. Matsuri was reading a guide book on Barcelona and Gaara was getting the luggage. Naruto ran to the bathroom and Sai was just standing there acting all cool. Sasuke came up to them.

-"I got the plane tickets so we have to go to Gate 13. Where's the dobe? We have to get going within 15 minutes." Sasuke asked.

-"The Dickless went to the restroom." Sai answered helping Gaara with the bags.

-"Jeez Tenten, what do have in here?" Gaara asked.

-"Weapons." Ino looked at her.

-"Why do you have weapons in there?" She asked.

-"Just in case I run into a doctor." Tenten said. Neji rolled his eyes.

-"If you do kill a doctor then we'll never be allowed in a Spanish country ever again." He said. Tenten shrugged.

-"Somebody wake up the girls." Shikamaru said pointing to Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru.

-"Let them sleep. Sakura will need her sleep to practice." He said in usual tone. Sai nodded.

-"Icy is right. Sakura will need her energy if we want to win." He said. Sasuke glared at the nickname.

Naruto then came out of the bathroom.

-"That bathroom is so clean! I saw my reflection on the floor!" He exclaimed.

-"Dickless." Sai muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

-"That's getting very irritating!" He yelled.

-"Don't care!" Sai smirked.

-"Quiet! The girls are sleeping." Sasuke yelled. Naruto huffed and started walking towards their gate.

-"Uzamaki, you're forgetting your girlfriend." Gaara said. Naruto stopped and walked to the bench and carried Hinata bridal style. Sasuke also picked up Sakura the same way. They gave the lady their tickets and got in the plane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**1 hour later…**

Sakura woke up from the long nap she had on the bench. Hinata was asleep on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto was looking out the widow, Gaara and Sai were watching a movie on the plane TV, Matsuri was still reading her guide book, Tenten and Neji were thumb wrestling, Ino was reading a fashion magazine, Shikamaru was asleep as usual, and Sasuke was listening to his ipod. He looked at Sakura and smiled.

-"So you're finally awake?" he asked.

-"No, I'm still asleep." Sakura said in sarcasm. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-"Girls and their sarcasm." He mumble listening to his music again. Sakura stuck out her tongue and looked back out the window. Naruto widened his eyes.

-"Ahhhh! Where's my Elmo?!" Naruto panicked.

-"Be quiet dobe, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere." Sasuke said. Naruto looked around his seat.

-"I've got to find him!" He yelled. Hinata opened her eyes to the sound of yelling.

-"Calm down Naruto! Where was the last time you saw him?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought.

-"In the airport bathroom…back in Japan! I need get off the plane!" Naruto said getting out of his seat.

-"Naruto, you can't get off now! Unless you want to die." Neji said. Naruto started crying anime tears.

-"But Elmo is still in the bathroom. What could be happening to him right now?" he asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back in Konoha Airlines**

**-**Sweetie, do you need to use the bathroom?" A mother asked her 5 year old son.

-"Yes mommy!" he said.

-"Then you use the bathroom right over there." The mother pointed. The boy nodded and went use the restroom. He locked the door and looked at the toilet seat. There was a stuffed red monster!

-"Mommy! The toilet is growing red monsters!" The boy looked at it again. "And it's ugly-looking!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Naruto, if you stop crying then I'll buy you another one once we get to Barcelona." Sakura offered. Naruto stopped crying.

-"Really?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

-"Yes really. Now get back in your seat." Naruto nodded and walked back to his seat. He reached into his backpack and got out a yearbook.

-"I want to read what people wrote about me." He said. He opened the first page and his jaw dropped.

-"What. The. Hell?" He asked.

-'What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto handed her his yearbook and Hinata read it. She sweat dropped. Inside it read:

**Hey, try to grow a dick this summer!**

**Love, **

**Sai (the one **_**with **_**a dick)**

-"He can't believe he wrote that!" Naruto yelled looking at Sao who was still watching the movie.

-"Well maybe he's right" Sakura said. Naruto looked at Sakura.

-"You're on _his _side?!" he asked. Sakura shrugged.

-"Why not." Naruto groaned in frustration.

-"This can't be happening." He said. Hinata stifled a giggle. The message was a little funny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"All passengers, we have reached Barcelona, Spain. So please stay in your seats until we reach the airport." The attendant said through the loudspeaker.

-"We're finally in Spain!" Ino yelled. A passenger threw a bag of peanuts at her.

-"I'm trying to sleep here!" He yelled. Ino sweat dropped.

They waited a few more minutes to get to the airport but they finally got there. Ino was amazed by the sites.

-"It's like I've died and gone to Heaven." She said.

-"I wish she could just die." Naruto muttered.

-"What'd you say?!" She asked.

-"Nothing!" Naruto laughed nervously. Ino smiled again and kept looking around.

-"It's amazing about all these buildings!" Matsuri exclaimed.

-"Matsuri, we're here to have fun, not to have more schoolwork." Tenten said.

-"Tenten's right. Let's have a break and just have fun." Hinata said.

-"But it's so cool learning the histories of these buildings!" Matsuri exclaimed.

-"For kami's sake!" Ino grabbed Matsuri's guide book and ripped it up.

-"Now we can have some real fun!" She said walking away. Matsuri stood there.

-"Let's go get something to eat." Sakura suggested changing the subject. They all agreed. The decided to go to the 'Euskal Etxea' to eat.

It took them a while to find it because it was hard to read the signs that's when they finally go there. The gang sat down in their seats to wait for a waiter. A man came over to them.

-"_Hola, mi nombre es Juan y yo voy ser tu camarero_." He said. They all looked at each other.

-"What did he just say?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed.

-"He said 'Hello, my name is Juan and I'll be your waiter'." Sakura translated.

-"Oh. I thought he was just talking crap." Neji said. Sai rolled his eyes.

-"It's called Spanish you idiots." He said.

-"Just tell him that we only want something to drink. Soda?" Gaara asked. They all nodded in agreement. Sakura nodded and turned to Juan.

-"_Soda para todo de osotros. Gracias_." Sakura said. Juan nodded and walked to the kitchen.

-"This is going to be hard walking around without knowing any Spanish." Hinata said.

-"It's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

-"It's not going to be hard as long as we have Sakura-chan with us." Naruto said.

-"True, but Sakura can't be with us _all _the time." Neji said.

-"Can we worry about this later? Guys, we're in Spain! Let's enjoy it while we're here without any worries!" Hinata said.

-"Hinata's right! Let's get on with this vacation without any problems." Matsuri said.

They all started talking and agreed to not have any problems.

-"When are you and Sakura practice?" Sasuke asked Sai.

-"Next week, but for now we just want to have some fun." Sai answered before taking a sip of his soda that the waiter brought. Naruto spit out his soda.

-"Look! They _do _have Sesame Street here is Spain!" He exclaimed pointing to the TV. Ino looked at the TV and frowned. They were giving Sesame Street on it but it was in Spanish. She groaned. _Just when I we were going to get away from all this Sesame craziness. _She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Look at all these sites!" Sakura exclaimed looking out the window of the cab taking them to the mansion they were staying in. Hinata was video taping the whole thing.

-"Neji-kun, say 'hi'!" She said. Neji looking into the camera and twitched.

-"I don't do 'hellos' on camera." He said.

-"Party pooper!" Hinata yelled. Naruto laughed.

-"Who invited the Dickless wonder?" Sai asked. Gaara rolled his eyes.

-"Now you notice? He's been here for hours now!" Gaara yelled. Sai smirked.

-"Sorry, but since the Dickless is so small, I couldn't see him." He said. Naruto glared at him.

-"Sakura-chan, I don't know why you had to invite him!" He yelled. Sakura smacked her forehead.

-"For the last time! He's my dance partner! Be lucky that I invited you along." She yelled. Naruto shut up and looked out his window.

-"_Ya yegamos a la casa. Se__ñ__ora._" The driver said. Sakura nodded.

-"What did he say?" Gaara asked.

-"He said 'We arrived at the house ma'am'." Sakura answered.

-"Ain't life great when you have someone to translate a language to us?" Matsuri said.

-"Don't go there." Sakura warned. Matsuri grinned. Sasuke went up to the mansion's door and knocked. A maid answered it. When she saw Sai and Sakura she smiled.

-"_Bienvenidos se__ñores y señoras al la casa._ _ Pase dentro._" The maid said. (Translation: Welcome Sirs and Madame to the house. Come inside.) Sakura nodded with the others following.

-"Wow! This place is so huge!" Ino and Hinata said in amazement.

-"I figured you guys Would like it." Sai said. The maid turned to them.

-"Tu cuartos son arriba y cuando tu cierres ayuda llama mi." She said. Eevrybody stared at Sakura for a translation. She sighed.

-"Your bedrooms are upstairs and if you want help call her." Sakura answered tired of translating everything. They nodded and started walking upstairs. Their bedrooms had signs on the door telling them which room belonged to who. Sakura's was right next Sasuke, Ino's next to Shikamaru, Tenten's next to Neji, Matsuri's next to Gaara, Hinata's next to Naruto, but Sai was next to Naruto too.

-"Why must i go through this totrture?" Naruto asked reffering to Sai's room being next to his.

-"Get used to it Dickless. We're going to be together for the whole summer. Won't it be exciting?" Sai asked.

-"No." Naruto flatly said.

-"It's ok Naruto-kun, at least we're next to each other." Hinata told Naruto.

-"I know but that guys is going to be with us." He pointed. Sai didn't notice.

-"Can't you too iditos go through one day without fighting?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Yeah, Why can't Sasuke and Naruto stop actino like idiots?" Sai asked.

-"I meant you as one of the idots." Shikamaru said. Sai shrugged.

-"I think of myself as a genious." He said proudly. Sasuke shook his head.

-"I'm going to bed now." He said going to his room.

-"Me too." Sakura said. Then they all went into their rooms except for Sai and Naruto who were still fighting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next day…**

Sakura opened her eyes. She was still a bit sleepy but she wanted to wake up so she'll be able to see more of Barcelona later on. She got out of her bed and yawned.

-"I wonder if the others are awake yet." She asked herself. Sakura went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that she went back to her room and got changed. She wore a pink sundress and put her hair in a high ponytail. She put on her white sandals and walked downstairs. Her purse was down there. She decided to spend half of the day exploring the place.

-"Buenos dias Señora." A man greeted as Sakura walked down. _He must be one of the servants. _Sakura thought.

-"Tu ablas ingles?" Sakura asked. The man nodded.

- "I speak a little English but I do speak it." He said. Sakura smiled.

-"Good. Do you mind telling my friends that I'll be going out for a while when they wake up?" She asked.

-"Not at all Madam."

-"Thank you!" Sakura went out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked down the streets of Spain. The sites were amazing and the people had great manners. Sakura stopped by a few shops to get her friends some gifts as a small surprise. Sakura stopped in place when she heard some music. She saw a group crowding around where the music was coming from. Sakura walked

over to the place. Some men stared at her because of her pink but the others were polite enough not to stare. Sakura looked through and saw a boy about her age, black hair, tan colored skin, and a charming smiled

playing a guitar. He was playing very great and it sounded like traditional music. The people dropped a few coins into the hat that sitting near him. The boy looked up and caught Sakura's eye. He smiled even more

and kept on playing. For some reason she blushed. Sakura wanted to talk to him but she had to go before breakfast would start. She dropped a couple of coins in and walked away. Sakura looked back a little and

saw the boy frowning as she left. _Who could he be? _She thought. Sakura's cell phone then started ringing. The caller id said 'Sasuke'. Sakura sighed and answered.

-"Hello?" She asked.

-"Sakura, where are you?" Sasuke asked.

-"Somewhere." Sakura joked. Sasuke sighed.

-"Where are you?" He asked again.

-"I'm walking back to the house. Don't worry. Don't you have a sense of humor?" She asked.

-"I'm dating you aren't I?" He asked. Sakura scoffed.

-"You're such a mean person!" She yelled before hanging up.

-"Stupid Sasuke." She mumbled and then started smiling again. Sakura saw that she was just a few blocks away from the house so she just wanted to explore some of the fountains a little bit more. She walked over

to them and watched the water go up and down. There! She spotted the same boy before. He was playing more music and people were dropping coins. He saw her again and smiled. Sakura smiled back and waved.

-"Hey Sakura-chan!" An annoying voice exclaimed. Sakura turned around and saw Naruto there.

-"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked.

-"Looking for you. Teme asked me to find you and bring you home for breakfast." He said. Sakura nodded and they started walking home. She looked back one more time and saw the boy gone again. _He's gone. _She thought.

-"I wonder if I'll meet him again." Sakura whispered.

-"Meet who again?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

-"Nobody in particular." She said.

-"Well ok." Naruto kept on walking. _This trip might turn out to be interesting. _Sakura thought smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had to go this open house for my school. My sister made me go because she wants to see how I'm doing school. But anyways, hope you liked the chapter! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Recipe for Disaster**

_-"Ino! What the heck did you put in this dessert?" Tenten asked. Ino shrugged. _

_-"I don't know!" Ino yelled. _

_-"Guys." Hinata said. _

_-"Not now Hinata. I don't know what the hell put into this dessert!" Tenten yelled. _

_-"Well sorry! How am I supposed to talk on the phone while watching what I'm putting into a dessert?" Ino yelled back. _

_-"Guys." Sakura said. _

_-"What do you want?!" Ino and Tenten asked. _

_-"The cake is gonna blow!" Matsuri pointed. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Recipe for Disaster

- - -

Chapter 4: Recipe for Disaster

- - -

When Sakura and Naruto entered the house Sasuke was waiting at the dining room table with the others. However, the others were pigging out. They couldn't help it. The food was just too good.

-"Hola, Señor Naruto. Señora Sakura, la comida es preparada al la mesa." The maid informed. Naruto looked at Sakura.

-"Hello Sir Naruto and Madame Sakura, the food is prepared on the table." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and walked over to the table.

-"Where was she dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took a moment to swallow his food.

-"She was near the water fountain near here." He said. Sasuke nodded and started eating his own food.

-"Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Matsuri, and I are going out to see the town a little bit more after breakfast. Do you want to come with us?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded.

-"I'd love to!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"We want to come too!" Neji said.

-"Too bad! This is girls' night only!" Tenten yelled.

-"How come we can't go with you guys?" Gaara asked.

-"Because we want to do some "things" while we're in town and we can't do it with you boys around!" Matsuri argued.

-"What kind of "things"?" Shikamaru asked.

-"None of your business!" Ino yelled.

-"Why do I have a feeling that I won't like it?" Sasuke asked.

-"Sasuke-kun, just let us have a little fun while we're gone. Okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

-"Fine. But if something happens you're never going to go out alone again." He said. The girls all nodded.

-"Where is Sai-kun?" Hinata asked noticing one person missing.

-"He's still sleeping." Shikamaru answered.

-"But it's past one o' clock!" Matsuri exclaimed. Naruto started whistling looking the other way.

-"Naruto. What did you do?" Gaara asked. Naruto didn't look at them.

-"Well this morning he was bothering me so I kind of…sort of…injected him with a needle that would knock him out for a couple of hours."

-"You idiot!" Sakura yelled before running upstairs to Sai's room.

-"Where'd you get an injection thingy?" Tenten asked.

-"I know a guy." He said.

-"A retarded guy." Sasuke said taking a quick bite of his sandwich. Naruto glared at him. Sakura came down the stairs.

-"He's still asleep but once he wakes up Naruto, you're going to be dead." Sakura said. Naruto gulped and looked down at his plate. Matsuri got up from her seat.

-"Well let's get going girls." She said walking to the door. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura followed her.

-"Bye!" Sakura said before closing the door.

-"What should we do now?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Don't know." Neji said.

-"Same here." Gaara muttered.

-"Hn." Sasuke said.

-"Let's go to the Sesame Street festival right now!" Naruto said.

-"Forget it dobe." Sasuke said.

-"C'mon guys! It's not like we have anything better to do!" Naruto said. Gaara sighed.

-"Fine, we'll go! But I'm not going to enjoy this." The boys got and walked towards the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ugh! I can't ready any of these signs!" Ino yelled.

-"Ino, please clam down." Hinata said.

-"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Tenten asked. Ino perked up.

-"I know! Let's ask Sakura!" Ino looked around for Sakura. She spotted her at a food stand.

-"Forehead! Over here!" Ino yelled grabbing Sakura's wrist.

-"What do you want Ino? I was just about to eat something." Sakura asked.

-"Help us read the signs." Ino said.

-"Can you please help us Sakura-chan? I really want to buy something nice for Gaara-kun." Matsuri begged.

-"No."

-"Please?" Tenten asked.

-"No."

-"Pretty please Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

-"If I say 'yes' can I go back shopping on my own?" Sakura asked.

-"Uh-huh!" They said.

-"Ok then. What do you want for me to read?" Sakura asked. Ino pointed to a lot signs.

-"That one. That one. That one. And that one. What the heck? All of them!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Dobe, where are you taking us?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked down at the paper.

-"I know it's here somewhere." He said.

-"I'm starting to regret coming here with you." Shikamaru said.

-"If we get lost you're so dead." Neji growled.

-"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Naruto said.

-"What do you think the girls are doing?" Sasuke asked.

-"Who knows." Gaara said.

-"Maybe they're buying some pretty make-up with the cute eye shadow. They really go great on my--- what?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji were staring at him.

-"Dude, are you…you know…gay?" Neji asked. Shikamaru turned red.

-"No! I've been hanging out with Ino too much! That's all!" He yelled.

-"Right." Sasuke smirked.

-"I found it!" Naruto yelled. The guys glared at him.

-"Idiot! This is a…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"He is so cute!" Hinata exclaimed looking at cute little puppy she was holding.

-"La pera es gratis. Tu quieres llévalo a tu casa?" The lady asked.

-"Do want to take him? He's free." Sakura said looking down at the puppy.

-"Si!" Hinata said. The lady smiled.

-"Adios!" Sakura yelled when she and Hinata walked away.

-"He's really cute! What should we name him?" Hinata asked. Sakura shrugged. The puppy started to sniff around Hinata's bag. He jumped down and went inside the bag.

-"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

-"I'm not sure." Hinata said. She opened up her beg and looked inside. She smiled. There was a container filled with ramen and the puppy was licking some of it that was spilling.

-"I think we found his name." Sakura smirked. Hinata giggled.

-"His name will be 'Ramen'," She said.

-"Naruto will be so happy." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

-"Let's go buy a collar for him!" She said taking Sakura to a store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"…Toy store!" The guys yelled at Naruto.

-"What's wrong with a toy store?" Naruto asked.

-"We're 16 and shopping for toys is something we grow out of!" Shikamaru yelled.

-"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled too. Neji and Gaara twitched.

-"Who cares? We're in Spain and no one from our school is going to see us." Naruto assured them.

-"How do you know?" Gaara asked.

-"I just do." Naruto said.

-"That helps." Neji said sarcastically.

-"I'm going shopping on my own." Sasuke said walking.

-"Why do you always have to leave Teme?!" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer.

-"Fine! Leave for all I care! You're going to miss Elmo doing his happy dance!" Naruto yelled.

-"Don't care!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Yeah, we're leaving too." Neji said. Shikamaru and Gaara followed him too.

-"I'm alone!" Naruto yelled going into the store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"This cake is so delicious!" Tenten exclaimed. The girls were in a bakery and Tenten wanted to try a piece of Angel Cake. (Different Kind)

-"Let me try!" Sakura said taking a bite. Ino, Hinata, and Matsuri each took a bite too. Ino tried to grab another but Tenten slapped her hand way.

-"Hey! Hands off my cake!" Tenten yelled. Ino rubbed her hands.

-"You didn't have to slap my hands." Ino. Matsuri tried to also grab another.

-"No touchy!" Tenten said slapping her hand too. The cake was then finished by Tenten. Ino and Matsuri cried anime tears because they wanted another bite.

-"Can we buy another?" Hinata asked.

-"We wasted all our money on other stuff. We don't have enough to buy another pastry." Sakura said sadly.

-"Why don't we ask for the recipe and make it at home for the boys as a surprise?" Hinata suggested.

-"That's a brilliant plan!" Matsuri exclaimed. Ramen barked happily.

-"I still don't get why you named him 'Ramen'," Tenten scratched Ramen's ear.

-"Because when I bought him, he liked the ramen inside the container I had in my bag." Hinata said.

-"I know. But still…Ramen?" Tenten said.

-"Let it go Tenten." Matsuri said.

-"I'm going to ask for the recipe." Sakura said as she walked up to the baker.

-"You know, once we get back to Konoha, Kiba will be happy that Akamaru will have a friend." Hinata said.

-"Did you guys know that he has a crush on Sakura?" Tenten asked.

-"Really? I didn't know." Ino said. Tenten nodded.

-"I got the recipe!" Sakura yelled waving a piece of paper in the air.

-"Great! Now let's get back home to make it!" Ino said skipping out of the store.

-"She is really excited." Matsuri sweat dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'm glad we're at home now." Neji said sitting down on the couch. Sai was sitting on the couch too watching TV.

-"When did you wake up?" Sasuke asked.

-"Five minutes ago." Sai answered.

-"At least you didn't have to put up with Naruto." Shikamaru said.

-"What'd he do this time?" Sai asked.

-"He wanted us to go to the toy store with him." Gaara said. Sai rolled his eyes.

-"Typical Dickless." He said. The door opened and Naruto walked into the living room. His clothes were torn, his hair was messed up, and he was covered in dirt.

-"Dude. What happened to you?" Gaara asked.

-"When I was trying to get the DVD set of Sesame Street, a little kid grabbed it from me and then I took it back. He started crying so his mom came over and started beating me up. It was torture." Naruto lied down on the couch and groaned in pain. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief.

-"I'm sure glad we didn't go there." He said. Naruto was too tired to answer back. The front door opened again and the girls walked in. Sakura was holding Ramen in her arms this time.

-"Who's that?" Sasuke asked pointing to Ramen. Sakura giggled as Ramen licked her face.

-"This is Ramen. Hinata's new pet puppy." Matsuri said. Naruto lifted himself up.

-Did someone say ramen?" he asked. Sakura gave the puppy to Naruto.

-"Naruto, meet Ramen." She said. Naruto and the puppy looked at each other. Then Ramen jumped on Naruto and began licking his face. He chuckled.

-"I like this puppy." He said.

-"Great, now two idiots in the house." Ramen stopped licking and growled at Sasuke. He jumped on Sasuke and started scratching him. Sakura was laughing her ass off. Sasuke was screaming like a girl running around.

-"Get this dog off me!" He yelled. Sakura took out her video camera and taped it.

-"This is definitely going on TV." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her.

-"Sakura, just don't stand there! Help me!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes and took Ramen off Sasuke. She patted Ramen's head.

-"Good boy." She smiled. Sasuke glared at the puppy.

-"Jeez Sasuke-kun, I think animals don't like you." Sakura said Everybody laughed. Sasuke crossed his arms and sat back down on the couch.

-"Stupid dog." He muttered. Ramen barked and jumped onto Naruto's lap. Sasuke stayed away from Ramen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-'Ok! Do we have all the ingredients for the cake?" Sakura asked. She tossed the girls aprons. They wanted to make the boys the cake for them. And they were going to use the recipe the baker gave Sakura.

-"Hinata, are the bys in living room?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked and nodded.

-"Good, we can't have them knowing what we're making." Matsuri said.

-"Pass me the flour!" Ino yelled. Tenten gave her the flour. Ino's cell then started ringing. Ino picked it up.

-"Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey mom!"

-"Ino! You're supposed to be paying attention!" Tenten hissed. Ino ignored her. Tenten got really mad.

-"Forget her! Toss me an egg!" Matsuri said. Tenten threw her one but it landed on the floor.

-"Not literally!" Matsuri yelled.

-"Then why did you saw 'Toss me an egg'?" Tenten asked.

-"Just an expression!" Matsuri yelled.

-"Ok sorry! Just stop yelling at me!" Tenten yelled back.

-"Can we please stop yelling?" Hinata asked.

-"Stay out of this!" They both yelled. Tears formed around Hinata's eyes but then she got angry.

-"Nobody ever tells me what to do!" She yelled. Sakura sweat dropped. Tenten and Matsuri stopped yelling and got scared.

-"When did she ever get this scary?" Matsuri asked whispering in Tenten's ears. Tenten only shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What do you think they're doing in there?" Shikamaru asked covering his ears.

-"Do they ever shut up?" Sasuke asked.

-"I wouldn't say that if I were you Uchiha." Gaara said.

-"Why?" Sasuke asked.

-"Because one time I said that in front of Sakura and the next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall with pencils." Gaara shuddered at the memory.

-"Pencils?" Neji asked.

-"Pencils. They weren't even sharpened."

-"So does that mean we should never tell Sakura-chan to shut up?" Naruto asked.

-"I guess that what he means." Sasuke said. Sai was sleeping. Ramen was asleep right next to him. Sasuke stared at Ramen.

-"That little devil is going to pay for biting me." Sasuke said. Ramen growled in his sleep. Sasuke yelped and ran upstairs.

-"This is really going to be fun." Naruto said looking at the picture he took of Sasuke when he yelped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Where is the mixer?" Sakura asked looking everywhere. Her face had some flour blotches. Ino was still on her phone.

-"Ino! Come and helps us!" Matsuri yelled. Ino rolled her eyes.

-"Just give me five more minutes!" She yelled.

-"Found the mixer!" Hinata exclaimed giving the mixer to Sakura.

-"Here Ino, try and help us." Sakura handed the mixer to Ino. She took and placed it in the bowl. Ino switched it on but the mixer was on too high so some of the batter was flying everywhere. The girls shrieked.

-"Ino! You have it on too high!" Tenten yelled. Ino hung up on her phone and switched it off.

-"Sorry." She said. Tenten snatched the mixer away from Ino's hands.

-"Sorry my ass!" She yelled.

-"Is it safe to come out?" Hinata asked coming up from under the table. Sakura and Matsuri also came out. The batter was all over the walls and the girls were covered in it too. Matsuri then started laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor.

-"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

-"Us."

-"Huh?" They were confused. Matsuri wiped away the tears that were coming out of her eyes and sat up.

-"We look so funny covered in cake batter." They looked at each other and then they began laughing too. Hinata stopped laughing and looked around.

-"Maybe we should start finishing the cake now." She suggested. They all nodded and started finishing up the remaining steps for the cake.

-"Done! Now we can just wait for the cake to bake!" Ino exclaimed as Hinata placed the cake inside the oven.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Half an Hour later…**

-"Time to take the cake out!" Sakura exclaimed. Tenten took it out and stared at it. The cake was half burned and was not like the one they had at the bakery. Tenten glared at it and set it down on the table.

-"Ino! What the heck did you put in this dessert?" Tenten asked. Ino shrugged.

-"I don't know!" Ino yelled.

-"Guys." Hinata said.

-"Not now Hinata. I don't know what the hell you put in this dessert!" Tenten yelled.

-"Well sorry! How am I supposed to be talking on the phone while watching what I'm putting into a dessert?" Ino yelled back.

-"Guys." Sakura said.

-"But maybe you shouldn't be talking on the phone!" Tenten yelled.

-"Guys." Matsuri said.

-"What do you want?!" Tenten and Ino asked.

-"The cake is gonna blow!" Matsuri pointed.

-"What?" But it was too late. The cake blew up and it went onto the walls and onto the girls. The girls screamed. It was just like the batter but it was worse.

-"Ugh! I'm so sticky!" Sakura yelled touching her hair.

-"What just happened?" Hinata asked.

-"The cake blew up. But how?" Ino asked.

-"Maybe it was what Ino put in." Tenten said. Ino glared at her.

-"Just stop fighting! Ok?" Matsuri said. Tenten and Ino glared at each other one more time and then sighed.

-"The whole kitchen is a mess and now we need to make another cake." Sakura said.

-"But how are we going to do all that within one hour?" Tenten asked. Ino smirked.

-"I've got an idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Do you think they are ok?" Sasuke asked. Gaara looked at the kitchen doors.

-"It was weird how they screamed two times already." He said.

-"Do you want to check on them?" Shikamaru asked. No one volunteered.

-"I'm too scared." Naruto said ducking his head.

-"Baby." Sai muttered. The kitchen door flew open and the girls came out. The boys twitched at how they were covered in batter.

-"Time to eat!" Ino exclaimed. The boys stood and sat down in the dining room chairs. Sakura each handed them a plate with piece of something.

-"What is this?" Neji asked.

-"Just a little something we made from us to you." Tenten said smiling. The boys gulped and each one of them took a bite.

-"This is delicious!" Sasuke yelled digging in for another. The girls did a high five. A few pieces fell to the floor and Ramen ate them.

-"By the way, what are you guys covered in?" Sai asked.

-'Batter and…some of that cake." Matsuri answered.

-"Why'd you scream though?" Naruto asked.

-"We were just having a…blast!" Sakura laughed nervously.

-"Ok."

-"Well we're off to take a bath. Bye!" Hinata said taking them upstairs. The boys were too busy taking bites out of the cake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ahhhh. This is so relaxing." Sakura said. Steam was rising up.

-"I'm so glad to take this sticky stuff off." Ino said. Hinata, Tenten, and Matsuri nodded. They were all in the bathtub. (It's HUGE)

-"At least the guys liked our cake." Hinata smiled.

-"I hope they don't find out that it actually exploded." Tenten said.

-"I doubt they will." Matsuri said.

-"She's right. Now let's just relax. Girls Day Out doesn't come everyday, does it?" Sakura asked. They all shook their heads.

-"See? Now let's just enjoy while it lasts." Sakura leaned her head back. _Today was fun. But just one thing that just can't leave my mind. Who was that boy? _Sakura thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I finally got this chapter done! Sorry it took me a while, but school is killing me! I have so many things going on. Science Olympiad, art club, drama club, chorus, and math remediation. I hate math! But at least I found the time to finish this. Hope you liked it!

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Lessons and Confessions**

_-"Repeat after me, Mi __nombre es Naruto." __Rosa said. Naruto struggled a bit. _

_-"Um…My name is Naruto." He said. _

_-"No! No! No! That is English! Not Spanish you buffoon!" Rosa yelled. Naruto sweat dropped. _

_-"This is the worst Spanish lesson ever." He muttered. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Lessons and Confessions

- - -

Chapter 5: Lessons and Confessions

- - -

Sakura couldn't sleep. It was 3:00 am in the morning and she still wasn't asleep. Something was bothering her. She knew she had a boyfriend but she wanted to know who that boy was that she met. It was all a mystery.

-"That's it! I'm going to go look for him!" Sakura whispered kicking the covers away. She only had a blue hoodie and gray capris on. Sakura slipped on some socks and sneakers. Her hair was put into a low

ponytail. Sakura grabbed her flashlight and carefully walked downstairs. She opened the front door and walked outside. Some townspeople were walking by but nothing out of the ordinary. Sakura walked on every street corner hoping to find that boy. A few minutes went by and no such luck.

-"I might as well give up." Sakura mumbled as she sat down at the edge of the water fountain. There! There was that music she heard before when she saw the boy. Sakura got up and tried to follow the source of the sound. Sakura walked around and turned to a corner where it led her to an alley. She peeked through and

saw a huge crowd of people that looked like gypsies. They were dancing around a fire and they seem to be having fun. Sakura smiled when she saw the boy again. He was playing the guitar and he was smiling and laughing. He looked throughout the crowd and then saw Sakura. At first he was surprised but then he

smiled brightly like before. Sakura blushed. He motioned for her to come over but Sakura knew she couldn't. She took one step forward but then shook her head and ran off the other direction. She wanted so badly to meet him but she needed to get back to the house before anyone could find out she was gone.

What excuse could she make up to tell them why she was out so early? Sakura reached the house and stepped in. She closed the door gently and walked upstairs. She reached her bedroom and slipped off her shoes. It was cold inside so she kept on her socks. _Maybe I'll be able to meet him again later. _Sakura thought as she drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Sakura-chan wake up! Sakura-chan!" A voice yelled. Sakura opened her voice to see Naruto right in her face.

-"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura groaned. She then started coughing.

-"You don't look so good Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura ignored him tried to go back to sleep but her couching wouldn't let her. She felt cold all over.

-"Sakura-chan is sick!" Naruto yelled out the door. Sakura glared at him.

-"Naruto, do you have to be so loud?" Sakura asked. Her voice was really hoarse. Everybody came up the stairs. Sasuke pushed through and went to Sakura's side. He felt her forehead.

-"You're right dobe. She's burning up." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and really wanted to sleep. Her body was aching all over.

-"Sakura-chan, are you going to be ok?" Hinata asked. Gaara also went to Sakura's side.

-"Sakura, are you feeling ok? Do you want me to call mom?" Gaara asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"No. The only thing I want is to sleep." Sakura said. Naruto stifled a laugh.

-"Your voice sounds horrible!" He exclaimed. Ino punched his head.

-"Don't be rude to her!" She yelled. Naruto clutched his head.

-"That hurt!" He yelled. Ino rolled her eyes.

-"Can you guys be quiet! All I want is some sleep!" Sakura yelled. The others nodded and left the room to let their friend rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Do you think she'll be ok?" Tenten asked.

-"She will be as long as she gets some rest. But I wonder how she did get sick." Shikamaru said.

-"Maybe she had her window open at night. It was pretty cold last night." Matsuri said.

-"Could be." Neji said.

-"Let's go have some breakfast. We can check on Sakura-chan later." Naruto said going downstairs. The other shrugged and followed along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Damn it! I got sick going out late at night! How stupid of me!" Sakura yelled to herself. It was true. Because she went out to look for that boy Sakura got sick. Sakura looked out her window and sighed.

-"Might as well just get some sleep." She said before closing her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Few Hours Later…**

-"Ha! I win! You lose again Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

-"Dobe. It's just a game of cards." He said.

-"Who cares? At least I won!" Naruto was cheering for himself. The others rolled their eyes.

-"Stop cheering before you hurt yourself Dickless." Sai smirked. Naruto glared at him but sat down.

-"Can I play?" A voice asked. They all turned around and saw Sakura there standing.

"Sakura! Are you feeling better?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded.

-"I got my voice back and I don't feel warm anymore." Sakura smiled.

-"Come here." Sasuke said. Sakura walked over to him Sasuke put his hand over her forehead.

-"You don't feel warm anymore so I guess you can play with us." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

-"Great! So where do I start?" She asked.

-"Here. I have an extra set of cards." Matsuri said handing her a couple of cards.

-"Thanks!" Sakura said as she sat down cross-legged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Do I have to?" Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed.

-"Yes dobe. Sakura can't be with us all the time so we're going to have to take Spanish lessons." Sasuke said.

-"But why can't we just use Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

-"Because in three days me and Sai are going to start practicing for the competition and I'm not going to waste my time translating every single word to you." Sakura said walking up to them. Naruto looked down sadly.

-"I found a great teacher to give us Spanish lessons." Neji said. Sakura smiled.

-"Well see you later. Sai and I are going to try to find a place to start rehearsing." Sakura waved. Naruto waved back.

-"Who's the teacher?" He asked.

-"Señorita Rosa" Neji answered. Sasuke nodded.

-"This is so not fair!" Naruto pouted.

-"You're such a baby Naruto." Tenten said.

-"Don't care!"

-"When will the teacher get here?" Hinata asked.

**Ding Dong! **

-"That would be her." Neji said getting the door. A black haired woman was there. She smiled at them and waved.

-"Hola! Yo soy Señorita Rosa. Tu ere mi estudiantes?" She asked. They looked at her confused. Rosa sighed.

-"Are you guys my students?" She asked. They all nodded.

-"Good. We're going to have a great lesson today." She said. Naruto groaned. _This is going to be a pain._ He thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Do you think this place is good?" Sai asked. Sakura observed the building.

-"Not really." She said. Sai nodded and they kept on walking.

-"How many more buildings do we have to see?" Sakura asked.

-"It depends." Sai said looking down at the newspaper.

-"On what?" Sakura asked.

-"On what building seems suitable for us to dance in." Sai said without looking at her. Sakura nodded and looked around the place they were walking about.

-"This place is so beautiful. It's a shame that we're going to have to leave it when summer ends." She said. Sai nodded.

-"I just hope that after the dance competition we'll be able to have a few days left to rest." He said.

-"That would be great. Spending the remaining days just having fun without worrying about the competition. But I do hope that we win." Sakura looked at the sky.

-"We might if we practice extra hard and stay committed." Sai said. He looked up from the newspaper.

-"What is it?" Sakura asked.

-"Here's another building. Wanna check it out?" Sai asked looking at Sakura.

-"I guess." Sai and Sakura walked in. The place was empty and didn't have any dirty spots on walls unlike the others. Sai walked up to the lady at the front desk.

-"Hi, does this place except people to borrow a room to dance?" Sai asked. The lady looked at him.

-"Perdón, yo no hablo ingles." The lady spoke. (Translation: Sorry, but I don't speak English.)

-"Sakura. I need your help." Sai said.

-"What?" Sakura asked. Sai told her what happened. Sakura nodded and turned to the lady.

-"Hola, mi amigo y yo estamos buscando un sitio para bailar. Ay un cuarto para usar?" Sakura asked. The lady understood.

-"Si, aquí te demos un cuarto nadie uso. Aquí esta la llaves." The lady handed Sakura the keys.

-"Gracias!" Sakura turned back to Sai.

-"Well?" He asked. Sakura hanged the keys in front of him.

-"We got a room." She said. Sai nodded and they walked to the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosa had everybody sit down in the living room. She turned to Naruto.

-Ok, repeat after me. Mi nombre es Naruto." Rosa said. Naruto struggled a bit.

-"Um…My name is Naruto." He said.

-"No! No! No! That is English! Not Spanish you buffoon!" Rosa yelled. Naruto sweat dropped.

-"This is the worst Spanish lesson ever." He muttered. Rosa sighed and turned to Sasuke.

-"Your turn. Repeat after me. Yo tengo tres peras." Rosa said. Sasuke was thinking.

-"Let's see, I have three cats?" He said unsure. Rosa twitched.

-"Close. But it was 'I have three _dogs_' not cats. Dogs." Rosa said. Naruto chuckled.

-"Anybody else?" Rosa asked. Gaara raised his hand.

-"Yes you. The one with the eyeliner." Rosa said. Matsuri burst out laughing. Gaara ignored her.

-"How do you say 'I love you'?" He asked.

-"Te amo." She answered. Gaara nodded. He turned to Matsuri.

-"Te amo." He said.

-"Didn't know you felt that way about me Haruno." A cold voice said. Gaara opened his eyes and saw Sasuke there with an eye brow raised. Gaara sweat dropped.

-"Where's Matsuri?" He asked.

-"She went to the bathroom." Ino said. Tenten was breathing a lot from laughing when she saw Gaara saying I Love You to Sasuke.

-"Bark!" Sasuke turned around and saw Ramen there wagging his tail happily. Sasuke's eyes widened and screamed like a girl again.

-"The devil's helper is here! Somebody hide me!" Sasuke yelled hiding behind Gaara. Ramen just sat there wagging his tail. Gaara smirked and picked up the puppy.

-"I could have a use for you little one." Gaara said to the puppy. He raised the puppy to Sasuke who whimpered.

-"Get that thing away from me!" He yelled. Gaara laughed and took the puppy off his lap. The front door opened and Sai and Sakura walked in. Sakura was talking about something and then stopped right in the idle of her tracks when she entered the living room.

-"What's going on in here?" She asked when she saw Sasuke hiding behind Gaara.

-"Teme and Ramen were at it again." Naruto said. Sakura giggled.

-"Honestly Sasuke-kun, he's just a puppy. He won't do anything to you." She said.

-"That's what they want you to think!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Excuse me, but you are?" Rosa asked.

-"I'm Sakura. You must be the Spanish teacher Neji hired." Sakura said. Rosa nodded.

-"Good, these people need to learn Spanish so they won't have to need me all the time." Sakura said smirking at them.

-"You speak Spanish?" Rosa asked. Sakura nodded.

-"That's wonderful! You can help me out with the lessons!" Rosa exclaimed.

-"Sorry, but I won't be able too. Me and a friend if mine have to get ready for a dance competition." Sakura said. Rosa looked at her.

-"Do you mean the dance competition being held in August?" She asked. Sakura nodded. Rosa's jaw dropped.

-"I know you! I heard you and this Sai boy are joining this year's contest because you two are really good at the tango! Am I correct?" She asked. Sakura smiled.

-"Actually yes." She said. Rosa beamed.

-"I look foreword to watching you two dance." She said. Sakura nodded. _I like this girl! _ Sakura thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Matsuri?" Gaara asked knocking onto Matsuri's bedroom door. Matsuri opened.

-"Hi Gaara! What do you want?" She asked. Gaara was blushing.

-"I was wondering if you might want to have dinner with me out on the patio tonight. Would you like to?" He asked. Matsuri stared at him and then smiled.

-"Of course I would!" She exclaimed. Gaara was relieved.

-"Great! Meet me outside at 7:00 on the patio!" Gaara said as left to his bedroom. Matsuri shook her head.

-"That Gaara. He can be funny sometimes." She whispered before closing her bedroom door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I hope she comes." Gaara whispered tapping his fingers on the table. One of the servants set up the table for him. Gaara was wearing a tux. He knew he was being a bit fancy but it will have to do. The patio doors opened and Matsuri stepped outside. She was wearing a navy blue dress that went to her ankles. Her hair was let loose and she was blushing light red.

-"Hi Gaara." She said shyly. Gaara walked up to her led her to the table.

-"You look beautiful tonight." He said. Matsuri smiled. Sakura helped her get dressed up.

-"Tonight looks beautiful." Matsuri said.

-"Not as beautiful as you." Gaara said coolly. Matsuri blushed all over again.

-"Move your head forehead!" Ino hissed. Sakura glared at her.

-"I can't move it! You fat ass is blocking me!" Sakura hissed back.

-"Let me listen!" Tenten hissed too. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and the other boys were spying Gaara and Matsuri's date. They couldn't help it. It was just too irresistible.

-"What do you Gaara might do?" Neji asked.

-"Who knows what Haruno might do." Sasuke whispered. Sakura coughed.

-"I'm still here you know." She said.

-"Sorry." Sasuke said.

-"So what do you think of Spain?" Gaara asked.

-"It's wonderful! I'm glad I came along with you guys." Matsuri smiled. Gaara nodded and watched the stars with Matsuri. A maid came and served their food. Gaara took a bite and loved it. So did Matsuri.

-"They make the best food here!" Matsuri exclaimed.

-"I know!" Gaara agreed. They spent most of their time eating up the food. But Gaara really wanted to ask Matsuri tonight. His other friends already had girlfriends so he needs to have one soon.

When they were done they watched the stars again. Gaara took a few glances at Matsuri. _She looks so beautiful today. _He thought. Gaara took a deep breath and turned to Matsuri.

-"Matsuri?" He said.

-"Yeah?" She asked. Gaara took her hand.

-"Matsuri, I really love you and would you like to be my…my…"

-"Just ask her already!" Sakura yelled.

-"Shhh!" Everybody shushed. Gaara and Matsuri sweat dropped.

-"As I was saying. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Matsuri burst into tears and tackled Gaara into a hug.

-"Yes! Of course I would Gaara-kun!" She exclaimed. Gaara smiled and hugged her back. Then they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in and then their lips touched into a deep kiss.

-"He said yes!" Hinata exclaimed! They all cheered. While they were cheering. Sasuke walked up to Sakura.

-"Hey Sakura, What did you do to the video of me and Ramen from yesterday?" He asked. Sakura gulped.

-"Well I posted it onto the internet." She said.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I got this done! As so know, Gaara and Matsuri are now together! But now Sasuke is surprised that Sakura put the video of him on the internet. I wonder what might happen next.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Movie?**

_-"You people seem perfect for my next big production!" The man exclaimed. _

_-"Huh?" Tenten said. _

_-"How would you like it if I said that you are going to be in a move?" He asked. _

_-"Movie?" They all asked in unison. _


	6. Movie?

- - -

Chapter 6: Movie?

- - -

It was late at night and Sakura was writing in her diary. Ramen was on her bed sleeping. Two more days until Sakura would have to start dance practice. Sakura stopped writing and leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

-"Why do I have a feeling that something is going to turn out wrong?" Sakura asked herself. Lately it's been happening for the past few days and she was now getting worried. Ramen opened his eyes and looked sadly at Sakura because he felt her sadness. He put his paws against Sakura's chest and started licking her lightly. Sakura giggled.

-"Thanks Ramen. I needed that." She said scratching his ear. There was a knock a t the door.

-"Come in!" Sakura yelled. The door opened and Sai came in.

-"hey Ugly." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"Won't you ever stop calling me ugly?" Sakura asked. Sai thought for about 5 seconds.

-"Nope. Don't think so." He said smirking. Sakura nodded her head and closed her diary before Sai could see it.

-"So what do you want?" She asked. Sai sat on the bed.

-"Just coming by to ask you if you're ready for practice in tow days for the contest." He said. Sakura raised any eyebrow.

-"I was born ready." She said.

-"But unfortunately you _were _born." Sai said. Sakura scoffed and hit him on the shoulder with a pillow.

-"You're so mean!" She yelled. Sai laughed.

-"Ok! Ok! I give!" he said. Sakura smiled and stopped hitting him. Sai rubbed his shoulder.

-"You're dangerous." He said. Sakura did a peace sign. Sai rolled his eyes and got up from her bed.

-"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

-"To get some rest." Sai said leaving and closing the door. Sakura nodded and looked out her window. She took a deep breath. _I hope I'll be able to win. This competition means so much to me._ Sakura thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Teme screams like a girl!" Naruto laughed pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. They were watching the video Sakura posted on YouTube of him when Ramen first came.

-"This is going to ruin me! Over 3,000 people already saw this video!" Sasuke exclaimed pulling his hair. Naruto was choking on his soda because of all the laughing.

-"It also says here that this video has been favored by more than a thousand people." Gaara pointed to the screen.

-"I should've done this a long time ago!" Neji smirked. Sasuke glared at them even more.

-"Do you guys want to die now?!" Sasuke demanded.

-"C'mon Sasuke, it's not that bad." Shikamaru said.

-"Not that bad? Do you want to a video of you screaming like a girl onto the internet where millions of people could see you?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru gulped.

-"On second thought. Maybe it is that bad." He said looking the other way.

-"Aaaauuuugggghhhh!" Someone yelled. The boys turned their heads to see Sai coming into the room locking the door panting real hard.

-"What's with you?" Sasuke asked. Sai looked at him.

-"Ino wants me to take a bite out of her dessert!" He said.

-"What's wrong with that?" Gaara asked. Sai snapped his head at him.

-"Dude, have you seen her cooking? It's like she just throws anything in there!" Sai yelled.

-"Oh Sai! Where are you?" A sing-song voice asked. Sai gasped and went inside Sasuke's closet.

-"I wasn't here." He whispered closing the door. Ino came into the room with a burned up cake that seemed to be…bubbling? Ino looked around.

-"Is Sai here?" Ino asked. They all shook their heads.

-"Actually— Sasuke said turning his head to the closet. —He's in there." Ino smiled.

-"Thanks!" She chirped. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. Sai was sitting there with his knees up to his chin rocking back and forth.

-"There you are Sai! Let's go eat my cake!" Ino said taking him by the heels dragging him out of the room.

-"No! I want to live! I'll get you for this Uchiha!" Sai yelled until he was out of that room. Naruto shuddered.

-"Did you see that cake?" He asked. Neji twitched.

-"Nara, no offense. But your girlfriend has the cooking skills of a one-year-old." Neji said.

-"I feel the same way." Shikamaru said.

-"I feel so bad for Sai. Having to eat Ino's death cake." Gaara said. Sasuke just shrugged and went back to the computer screen.

-"The only I'll be able to delete this video is if I get onto Sakura's username. But that'll be hard since I don't know what her username or her password." Sasuke said.

-"Then we'll just have to guess what it is. There's no doubt that she'll never tell us." Gaara said.

-"So Haruno how does it feel to be dating Matsuri?" Sasuke asked. Gaara turned red.

-"It's none of your business." Gaara said.

-"Don't be a chicken." Neji said.

-"You'll have to tell somehow." Shikamaru said. Gaara clenched his fists.

-"Hey Gaara." A voice. The boys looked at the doorway and saw Sakura there standing.

-"What do you want Sakura?" Gaara asked.

-"Do you want to come shopping with me?" Sakura asked. It was dark and she couldn't go out in the streets alone. Gaara let out a sigh of relief.

-"Sure. I'll be right there." He said. Sakura smiled and walked off.

-"While you're gone can you get a cookbook for Ino?" Naruto asked. The boys broke out into a roar of laughter. Gaara smirked.

-"How a hundred books?" He asked. Shikamaru nodded.

-"She'll need all the help she can get." He said. They laughed again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Wasn't that a delicious cake Sai?" Ino asked. Sai nodded weakly. Ino beamed.

-"Great! Now I'll be right back. I'm going to make another batch of it! Be back in a few minutes!" Ino exclaimed exiting the dining room. Sai almost broke out crying. While Ino wasn't watching, he snuck the pieces of cake into his pants. Now they felt squishy and just wrong.

-"I need a bath." He said walked upstairs to the bathroom. He locked the door and took off his poisoned cake filled pants. Sai jumped into the shower and started washing himself. He then began singing. Hinata was walking by and saw the bathroom door open. She walked in and saw the clothes laying there.

-"Doesn't anyone know the meaning of tidiness?" She muttered. Hinata picked up the clothes. She went to pick up the pants when she saw some stuff coming out of it. Hinata picked it up.

-"Auuuugghhh!" She screamed. Sai got startled.

-"Auuuugghhh!" He screamed. Sai drew the curtains. Hinata looked at him and Sai looked at her.

-"Auuuugghhh!" They both screamed. Hinata then fainted at the sight of Sai naked. Naruto ran into the room when he heard her screaming.

-"Hinata-chan what happened?" He asked. He then saw Hinata there unconscious on the floor and Sai. He looked from Sai to Hinata.

-"Um…Sai. Why are you naked in front of my girlfriend?" Naruto asked sweating hoping Hinata wasn't cheating on him.

-"I don't know. I was juts showering and then she started screamed and then I screamed and then we both screamed." Sai said. Naruto nodded and then carried Hinata out of the room. Sai shook his head.

-"Can't a person get some privacy in a shower?" He asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Next Day…**

-"Wow! Look at all these clothes!" Ino exclaimed looking through the store window.

-"Ino, get your face out of there before you start scaring off people." Matsuri said. Ino rolled her eyes.

-"Tell me again why we have to come?" Sasuke asked.

-"Because this is my last day of relaxing and I want to spend it well!" Sakura said. The boys groaned.

-"Don't make me hurt you guys!" Tenten threatened already taking the big gun out from behind her. The gun made a click noise.

-"Tenten, you're freaking me out." Hinata said. Tenten smirked.

-"I just want to let the guys know that we're in charge today! Mwuahahahah!" Tenten cackled.

-"Hyuga! Control your crazed girlfriend!" Gaara yelled pushing Neji towards Tenten.

-"Um…Tenten? Could please put away the gun?" Neji asked trembling. Tenten smiled and put away the gun.

-"Ok! Now let's have some fun!" Tenten exclaimed skipping with the girls. The boys sighed.

-"That's a relief. I thought she was going to kill us for sure." Naruto said.

-"How can you stand her?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Hyuga?" Sasuke said.

No answer.

-"Neji?" Naruto said.

No answer.

-"Hyuga?" Gaara said. Still no answer. Neji was frozen on his spot.

-"I think Neji has gone to a better place." Shikamaru said.

-"Ramen Palace?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smacked him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"This was the best shopping!" Matsuri exclaimed.

-"That's what you said at the last store!" Gaara groaned. Matsuri giggled. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came out with their boyfriends having loads of shopping bags in their arms. Sakura came out with only three bags which made Sasuke happy that he didn't have to carry so much.

-"How come Sai never hangs out with us much?" Hinata asked Sakura.

-"I don't know. I guess he doesn't want to come in between our relationships since he doesn't have a girlfriend." Ino had an idea.

-"I know! I'll get him a girlfriend! Matchmaker Ino is on the job!" Ino exclaimed. They all groaned.

-"What?" Ino asked.

-"The last time you tried matchmaking someone it turned out to be a disaster. They hated each other for weeks!" Shikamaru yelled.

-"It wasn't my intent to break them up." Ino said.

-"They weren't even together." Tenten said.

-"Your point?" Ino asked.

-"Our point is that you can't play match maker." Neji said. Ino pouted.

-"Hey you guys!" A man yelled. The gang turned around. They saw a very plump man walked to them.

-"You people seem perfect for my next production!" The man exclaimed.

-"Huh?" Tenten said.

-"How would you like it if I said that you are going to be in a movie?" He asked.

-"Movie?" They all asked in unison. Sakura was silent. The man nodded.

-"My name is Scott Wilson and I'm working on a production for a Spanish film and all of you seem perfect for the job!" Scott said.

-"You serious?" Matsuri asked.

-"Yes I'm serious!" Scoot smiled.

-"You mean all of us?" Sasuke asked.

-"Yup! Follow me and I'll tell you more about it." Scott said motioning for them to come with him. They all followed him. Sakura was a little excited. They walked into a building. Scott then took them to a small room and told them to sit down.

-"So as I was saying. I've been looking for some actors for my movie but none of them were good. That was when I saw you guys. You had that special talent." Scott exclaimed. They all looked at each other.

-"Shouldn't we know a little bit more of this?" Gaara asked.

-"Of course! Here, walk outside of this room." Scott said. They got up and walked out. Sakura got up but Scott stopped her.

-"Whoa! Where do you think you're going pinky?" Scott asked.

-"You said to go outside to talk more about the movie." Sakura said. Scott stared at her.

-"Sorry pinky, but I meant your friends. Not you." Scott said. Sakura was taken back.

-"But why?" She asked. Scott chuckled.

-"Do you actually think I'll let a person like you be in a movie? Now, why don't run along and play with your dollies?" Scott said pushing her out.

-"I'm 16." Sakura said coldly.

-"Sure you are." Scott said in a mocking tone leading her out of the building and then just closing the door in her face. Sakura felt like crying. She was excited that she was going to be in a movie but now this man just crushed them in mere seconds. Sakura walked home alone. Her friends didn't even come out to see if she was ok. That Scott person also hurt by saying that she actually was thinking that he will allow her to be in a movie. They were really mean. When Sakura got back she went into the kitchen and got a quick snack. A maid whom she made friends with came into the kitchen.

-"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Alicia asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"Not really. It's just that…" Sakura trialed off.

-"What?" Alicia asked sitting down.

-"Me and my friend just met this guy who offered us to play in a movie. Except that he didn't let me. He said some really hurtful things to me." Sakura said as tears streamed down.

-"I bet he thought I was ugly so that's why he wouldn't let me in the movie." Sakura said with her voice cracking. Alicia grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away.

-"Don't cry Sakura-chan. That person just doesn't see the true beauty you hold. He was just too blind to see that you are really beautiful and have a good spirit." Sakura smiled at that.

-"I suppose you're right." Sakura said.

-"Alicia is right Sakura. Don't let that guy tear you down." Sai said entering the room.

-"Sai? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

-"I heard you coming home and then saw you crying about this guy." Sai said. Sakura looked at him. She even realized that Sai didn't call her ugly as usual.

-"Thanks." Sakura said getting up from her seat.

-"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

-"I'm going to take a nap." Sakura said going upstairs. Sai frowned. He knew that Sakura was trying to hide her hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tears were coming down fast Sakura tried to wipe them away. Ramen even helped her out by licking them away. Sakura didn't know why she was getting all this get to her. It was just one rude comment. But then again it isn't everyday that you have some person you just met already starting criticizing you like they already know you.

-"I hope Sasuke and the others don't accept his offer!" Sakura yelled throwing a pillow at the wall. She curled herself up in a ball and lied down. The tears were subsiding and now everything was quiet. Sakura got out her ipod and tuned it on. She played her favorite music. Most were Spanish lullabies that helped her sleep. But it didn't work. Sakura got up and walked into the bathroom. She took out some sleeping pills. She read the label.

**Warning:**

**Do not take pills if under any depression**

She was under depression but Sakura took them anyway. She took at least three and walked or more like stumbled back to her room and got in bed. Ramen slept on Sakura's chest as Sakura drifted off to sleep hoping that her friends won't accept the offer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Sorry that it's short but I had something to do today. But I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I won't be able to update Tuesdays and Wednesdays but the good news is that I'll still be working on this story. I might update on Wednesdays if I'm lucky. But I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Practice and Filming**

_-"Scott! I can't understand the lines!" Naruto yelled. Scott shook his head. _

_-"The lines are easy Naruto! Stay with me please!" Scott pleaded. Sasuke yawned. _

_-"Naruto should've just played a rock instead." He said. _


	7. Practice and Filming

- - -

Chapter 7: Practice and Filming

- -

Sakura opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and nauseous. She was covered in seat and it was dark outside. Her clock said 4:23 am. Ramen was wide awake next to her. Sakura sat up from her bed and shut off her ipod that was kept on for the past few hours.

-"What the heck happened to me?" Sakura asked herself. Then she remembered what Scott had said about her and that she took pills to help her sleep. Sakura got up from her bed and walked downstairs. She needed a quick snack to calm her down. She walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. She took out a candy bar and started munching on it. Then something on the counter caught her attention. There were nine papers there with something written on them. There were lines to a movie! On the bottom it said 'Scott Wilson'. Sakura glared at the name.

-"They accepted the offer!" Sakura whispered coldly. Sakura wanted to rip up the lines into shreds and go up to Scott to punch him right in the nose.

-"Ugly?" A voice said. Sakura whirled around and saw Sai there looking at her.

-"What do you want?" Sakura asked. Sai walked up to the counter where Sakura was too.

-"Is there a reason that you're down here at 4:00 in the morning?" Sai asked. Sakura looked down.

-"I just wanted a snack and I saw this." Sakura held the lines up to Sai's face.

-"So they accepted his offer?" Sai asked.

-"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

-"I'm taking it that you're not handling this well." Sai said.

-"Bingo! We have a winner." Sakura said in sarcasm.

-"Well shouldn't' you be happy for your friends?" Sai asked. Sakura looked away.

-"I want to but how I can I?" Sakura asked.

-"Figure it out yourself." Sai said going back upstairs. Sakura stared at the spot he was just standing in.

_How can I figure it myself? _ Sakura thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"And so Scott said that we will be definitely famous after the movie is let out!" Naruto exclaimed. They were all out in the garden talking about the movie that Sakura's friends accepted. Sakura rolled her eyes. She wasn't interested in their story.

-"It's too bad you declined his offer thought Sakura-chan." Hinata said. Sakura stared at her.

-"What?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah, Scott said that you didn't want to be in the movie so that's why you left." Neji said. Sakura clenched her fists. _That bastard! He lied to them! I didn't decline his offer; he kicked me out of that place! _ Sakura thought.

-"Are you ok Sakura?" Gaara asked.

-"You look pale." Ino pointed out. Sakura smiled weakly.

-"I'm fine. Just thinking about the competition." Sakura lied.

-"So why did you decline his offer?" Tenten asked.

-"You would've made a beautiful actress." Matsuri said.

-"I agree.' Sasuke said. _That's not what Scott thought of me. _Sakura thought.

-"Well I just thought that if I did the movie then I wouldn't have enough time to practice on my dancing." Sakura decided to play along. But she was going to have to deal with Scott later because he lied to her friends.

-"Good point." Ino said.

-"I wish you luck Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. Sai who sitting right across from Sakura was frowning. He really didn't get why Scott wouldn't let Sakura be in the movie. He needed to find out. But for now he had to keep his mind on dancing.

-"Well Ugly and I have to go." Sai said heading out.

-"Why?" Sakura asked. Sai turned to look at her.

-"We have to start practicing." He said. Sakura just remembered and got up too. She grabbed her dance bag and walked out with Sai.

-"That's right! Don't we start filming today with Scott?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Lazy ass is right! We do have to leave!" Ino yelled. They all walked out to go with Scott.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So what should we start on?" Sakura asked. Sai was stretching out on the floor of the building and in the room they rented.

-"Why don't we try some routines we learned with Madame?" Sai suggested. Sakura nodded.

-"Sounds good." Sakura said. Sakura and Sai walked to the middle of the room. Sai put his hand on her waist and the other with Sakura's hand.

**It's not her fault she's so irresistible **

**But all the damage she's caused is unfixable**

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**

**But when it comes to me you don't care**

**If I'm alive or dead**

Sasuke and Naruto were practicing their lines. But it was becoming difficult.

-"Scott! I can't understand the lines!" Naruto yelled. Scott shook his head.

-"The lines are easy Naruto! Stay with me please!" Scott pleaded. Sasuke yawned.

-"Naruto should've just played a rock instead." Sasuke said.

-"Ok. So this is the part where Ino comes in and starts slapping Naruto for cheating on her with Matsuri." Scott said. Ino smirked.

-"At least I get to slap him." Ino said to Matsuri who giggled.

-"Action!" Scott yelled. Ino runs in.

-"How could you do this to me Juugo?! I thought you loved me!" Ino cried. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets.

-"I never loved you. You were just someone to calm my nerves." Naruto said. Ino glared at him and started slapping him many times. Naruto had to withstand the pain.

**So objection, I don't want to be an exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

Sai spun Sakura three times before they separated. They had to dance on their own in this part. Sakura then walked step by step over to Sai where he paused in his place. When Sakura got to him he grabbed her hand they danced in a much faster pace. Sakura lifted her leg over Sai's shoulder. Then he dipped her.

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

In another scene it showed Ino crying in her bedroom with Tenten consoling her.

-"I thought we were perfect for each other!" Ino cried on Tenten's shoulder.

-"I'm sorry this happened. I'm sure you'll find another man." Tenten said. Ino shook her head.

-"I'm done with guys! All they do is break your heart in pieces and then just blow you away!" Ino yelled. Tenten smiled at her. Scott and Shikamaru were impressed the way Ino acted. She perfect for this scene. Now was time for Hinata and Matsuri to come in.

**Next to her cheap silicone I'm minimal**

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible **

**But you gotta know small things also count**

**You better put your feet on the ground**

**And see what's it about**

Sai walked seductively in circles while Sakura was in the middle. Sakura had act sexy for this part whole Sai walked around her. Then he walked right in front of her, took her hands and their chests touched very roughly. Sakura blushed a little. They walked back and forth until they separated again.

**So objection, I don't want to be an exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection the angles of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way**

Ino and Tenten were now at the mall talking. Tenten was trying to name some guys Ino could start dating. That was when Hinata and Matsuri had to come in. In this movie Hinata has to play in mean girl which was sort of hard for her but she was willing to try.

-"Well look at here. It seems you girls had finally decided to show your faces." Matsuri said in a preppy voice. Hinata was smirking. Gaara taught her how to smirk since she didn't know how.

-"Leave us alone." Ino said in cold tone.

-"What's wrong, does Little Miss Blondie feel upset that her boyfriend doesn't lover her?" Hinata said in a tone that sounded she was talking to a baby.

-"Good one." Matsuri said. Hinata nodded. Tenten clenched her fists.

-"Why do you always have to pick on us?" She asked.

-"What else is there to do?" Matsuri asked.

-"You mean other than acting like a slut?" Ino asked. Hinata's jaw dropped and then she scoffed.

-"You're just jealous that we're much prettier than you." Hinata flipped her short hair. Naruto was impressed with her mean girl act. The others were really surprised that Hinata could actually play a mean girl.

**I wish there was a chance for you and me**

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**

**Away from here**

**This is pathetic and sardonic**

**It's sadistic and psychotic**

**Tango is not for three**

**Was never meant to be**

**But you can try it **

**Rehearse it**

**Or train like a horse**

**But don't you count on me**

**Oh don't you count on me boy!**

Sai lifted Sakura up in the air and then put her down. Sakura lifted her leg to Sai's waists and bent it. Sai put his hand over her thigh. They looked side to side and then Sakura put down her leg. They turned so their backs touched. They were sort of shimmying up and down at the same time. Then they grabbed each other's hand from behind. They spun around.

**So objection, I don't want to be an exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

The scene between Ino and the others finished. Now it was the boys' turn. They were at a bar getting a drink while they were talking.

-"So you cheated on your girlfriend for that girl you met here the other day?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

-"That girl wasn't worth it. But the one I met was." Naruto said taking a sip of beer (Which was really colored water)

-"It's a good thing you did. You were always complaining how your girlfriend would never make-out with you." Sasuke said.

-"What kind of girl does that?" Gaara asked.

-"Weird girls." Shikamaru answered. Naruto nodded and drank the rest of his beer.

-"That was perfect! So that's enough for the day." Scott said.

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

Sakura got dipped for one last time before Sai lifted her and then they ended their dance by Sai grabbing Sakura's arms and pushed her down so that it looked like she was doing a split. They were panting real hard.

-"That was a great dance!" Sakura exclaimed. Sai helped her up.

-"I agree. My arms hurt." Sai said rubbing his arms.

-"How?" Sakura asked.

-"I had to lift you two times." Sai said. Sakura giggled. She grabbed her bag and took the tape of the song they used out.

-"Let's go. I want to go home and get a snack. I'm starving!"

-"Wait up!" Sai grabbed his dance bag and followed Sakura out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Who knew acting was so hard?" Matsuri asked leaning her head back on the chair. Hinata was red.

-"It was so scary playing a mean girl." Hinata said. Naruto hugged her.

-"You were great Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed. Hinata smiled at his comment.

-"I wonder how Sakura and Sai's practice went." Sasuke.

-"I'll ask them when they get back." Gaara. Just then the door opened and Sakura and Sai walked in. Sakura was on Sai's back while he carried her to the living room.

-"Is Sakura ok? Did she get hurt?" Sasuke and Gaara both asked in concern. Sai shook his head.

-"Nothing bad. She just got tired so had to carry her. And I think she fell asleep." Sai said looking at Sakura.

-"I'll take care of that." Ino said.

-"What are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Why do I feel afraid?" Neji asked.

-"Hey forehead!" Ino yelled. Sakura still stayed asleep.

-"She must be really tired." Tenten said.

-"I've got it!" Naruto whispered something in Sakura's ear.

-"Auuuughhhh! Anything but that!" Sakura yelled getting off Sai's back.

-"It worked!" Naruto yelled.

-"What'd you say to her?" Sasuke asked.

-"I told her that if she doesn't wake up then Ino would make eat her cooking." Naruto whispered. But Ino heard him.

-"MY cooking isn't that bad! Right Shika-kun?" Ino asked.

-"I have no involvement in this whatsoever." Shikamaru said. Ino twitched. She then started chasing Naruto.

-"How was practice?" Gaara asked.

-"Fine. But I'm so tried!" Sakura said slumping down on the couch.

-"That's cool." Matsuri said.

-"So how was filming with Scott." Sakura asked. Sasuke noticed that when said Scott she said with anger.

-"Great! We had so much fun! I still wish that you didn't decline his offer though." Tenten said. Sakura looked down.

-"Yeah. Too bad for me." She whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's friends invited Scott for dinner. Sakura glared at him most of the time. When the others weren't listening Scott would make rude comment about Sakura.

-"These people are great at acting!" Scott exclaimed to Sai.

-"I guess they are." Sai said.

-"How would you like it if you played in it too?" Scott asked. Sai shook his head.

-"Sorry, but I'm already busy with tango." Sai said.

-"I'm sure we can use dance scenes in the movie." Scott persuaded.

-"Can't. I dance with Sakura and Sakura only." Sai said coldly. He knew what Scott had done to her.

-"I see. Well show me this Sakura and I'll let her into the movie." Scott said.

-"She's right over there." Sai pointed to Sakura who was scratching Ramen's ear again.

-"Her? She isn't worth being in a movie. Why don't you just dump her and I'll get you a new one." Scoot said. Sai glared at him.

-"She's my friend, you over-weight lump." Sai said as he walked off. Scott just stood there. When it was time to eat Scott was worse.

-"Scott, did you know that Sakura-chan and Sai-kun are wonderful dancers?" Hinata asked. Scott shook his head.

-"I didn't know. But those two seem like a perfect couple." Scott said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

-"Me and Sakura are dating." He said. Scott laughed nervously.

-"Of course! Sorry, my mistake!" he said. Sasuke nodded and went back to eating.

-"So Sakura, why did you dye your hair? It's so ridiculous to have pink hair." Scott said. Sakura slammed her fist down.

-"It's natural." She said. Scott ignored her.

-"Well be careful. Someone could mistake you for a fruit." Scott joked. They all laughed. Except for Sai and Sakura. Sai didn't find any humor in it. It was more like an insult. Sakura felt like crying. She got up and walked upstairs.

-"I'm going to bed!" She yelled before slamming her door. Sai also got up.

-"I lost my appetite." He said and walked upstairs too.

-"What's with them?" Neji asked.

-"I'm going to go check on her." Sasuke said.

-"Leave the girl alone. Forehead woman just needs some time alone." Scott said taking more bites out of his food. Alicia who was serving the drinks glared at him. Nobody makes fun of Sakura! Alicia pretended to trip and the sodas fell on Scott.

-"I'm so sorry!" Alicia said going back into the kitchen.

-"Are you ok Scott?" Ino asked.

-"I'm fine. But that maid is just trouble. Why don't you just fire her?" Scott asked.

-"Because she's my friend you goon." Sakura said. They turned to see Sakura there mad. She heard the whole thing about Alicia.

-"I see. Well tell your friend that she needs to be more careful." Scott said.

-"I'll do my best." Sakura said. Alicia came out again.

-"Sakura, Ese hombre tiene mala educación." Alicia spoke. Sakura nodded. (Translation: Sakura, that man has bad manners.)

-"No le das atención. Tire agua a su cabeza cuando el es mal contigo otra vez." Sakura said. Scott rolled his eyes. (Translation: Don't pay attention. Throw water at his head when he is bad with you again)

-"It's rude to speak another language in front of people who don't know it." Scott said.

-"And it's rude when you say rude comments to my friends." Sakura retorted.

-"Can't you just be nice to me?" Scott asked.

-"Well you can't have a normal figure but we both can't do anything about it." Sakura as she took Alicia's arm and led her upstairs.

-"Ignore Sakura. She must've had a bad day." Matsuri said. Scott nodded and went back to eating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"That Scott has the worst manners ever! I can't believe you friends actually like him!" Alicia yelled.

-"I know! He just doesn't like me!" Sakura said sitting on her bed.

-"Did you happen to do anything to him?" Alicia asked.

-"No! I just met him yesterday and he already hates me! I didn't say a single word to him until he told me that I couldn't be in his movie." Sakura said. Alicia smirked.

-"Why don't we do something fun tomorrow?" She suggested.

-"Like what?" Sakura asked.

-"Like making his day a living hell just like he did today." Alicia said. Sakura smiled.

-"Perfect!"

-"Yup! Well I'm going to bed now. Good night Sakura-chan." Alicia said when she closed the door. Sakura nodded and changed into her pajamas. Before climbing into bed Sakura took three more pills from yesterday. They did make her feel sick after sleeping but helped her. Even if it was a danger to her. Sakura climbed into bed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Well here's the 7****th**** chapter. Things are getting good and now Alicia has plotted to do something to Scott. I wonder how that will turn out. The song was 'Objection' by Shakira. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Joaquin**

_Sakura and Alicia were still laughing at what they did to Scott. They ran into the streets laughing. _

_-"I'll be right back Sakura-chan. I'm going to buy some water." Alicia said as ran to a store. Sakura smiled walked around. That was when she bumped into someone. She and the person fell to the floor. _

_-"Are you ok?" The boy asked whom she bumped into. He was about her age. _

_-"I'm fine---you're that boy!" Sakura exclaimed. _


	8. Joaquin

- - -

Chapter 8: Joaquin

- - -

Once again Sakura awoke in the middle of the night. She felt the same way she felt yesterday only this time she really needed to vomit. Sakura jumped out of bed and ran out to the bathroom. She puked a lot that she spent 20 minutes in the bathroom. Sakura thought that if she walked around the house it would calm her. Sakura walked around upstairs but when she passed by Sasuke's room she heard noises. She opened the door a creak and saw Sasuke practicing his lines that were written by that bastard, Scott. He was pacing around saying his lines out loud. Sakura then didn't feel good.

-"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Sasuke turned around.

-"Oh Sakura. What do you want? I'm practicing my lines." Sasuke said.

-"I don't feel well." Sakura said weakly.

-"Tell Haruno. I'm busy." Sasuke said. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes.

-"But I think I might need to go to the hospital." Sakura said. She wasn't faking. She could already feel her body getting ready to shut off.

-"I don't have time." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and walked out of the room. She was then breathing hard and ran back to the bathroom. This time she puked for hours non-stop. Alicia heard and walked to the bathroom.

-"Sakura! What's happening to you?" Alicia asked bending down to Sakura.

-"I'm ok. But please get me a glass of water." Sakura said. Alicia nodded and got her a glass of water. Sakura drank it all in one gulp. She finally felt better.

-"Are you okay now Sakura-chan?" Alicia asked. Sakura nodded.

-"I just needed water. It was probably something I ate." Sakura said.

-"Do you think torturing Scott will make you feel better?" Alicia asked. Sakura smiled.

-"You bet!" Alicia and Sakura then started giggling as they both hugged each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next Sasuke and the others left to start filming again. Sai decided to just take a stroll around the town so he left too. It was the servants' day off so the house was left Alicia and Sakura. They were planning ways to torture him. Sakura has been avoiding Sasuke since he didn't help her when she didn't feel well. He only wanted to practice his lines.

-"This is perfect! This will definitely make his day a living hell!" Sakura yelled. Alicia nodded. They walked out of the house and walked towards the building where Scott was filming with the others. Their plan was too mix Scott's shampoo with a certain chemical that would make him bald. And to add another chemical to his clothes that would shrink. It wasn't hard to sneak and mix all that stuff up. Nobody noticed Sakura and Alicia there. All they have to do is wait for tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Alicia were still laughing at what they did to Scott. They ran into the streets laughing.

-"I'll be right back Sakura-chan. I'm going to buy some water." Alicia said as she ran into a store. Sakura smiled and walked around. That was when she bumped into someone. She and the person fell.

-"Are you ok?" The boy asked whom Sakura bumped into. He was about her age.

-"I'm fine---you're that boy!" Sakura exclaimed. It was him. The guy Sakura saw the other day. The boy chuckled when Sakura spoke.

-"And you're that girl from the other day." He said. He flashed her a charming smile. Sakura couldn't help but blush.

-"I'm Joaquin Ramos. And you are?" Joaquin asked as he held out his hand. Sakura took it.

-"I'm Sakura Haruno. That's a nice name." Sakura said. Joaquin chuckled again. He had a guitar strapped to his back.

-"So you play guitar?" Sakura asked.

-"Yup. Not to be rude, but you must be a tourist aren't you?" Joaquin asked.

-"Yeah, I'm from Japan. Me and my friends came here because I'm entered in a dance competition along with my dance partner." Sakura said.

-"Are you talking about the one that being held in August?" Sakura nodded.

-"You must be a very good dancer since you're in it. This is only for advanced. What do you dance?" Joaquin asked.

-"Tango." Sakura said. Joaquin was amazed.

-"I dance Tango too. It's a really interesting dance isn't it?" Joaquin said. Sakura nodded.

-"I'm back and hello! Who do we have here?" Alicia asked running up to them. Joaquin turned to Alicia.

-"I'm Joaquin. Nice to meet you." He said. Alicia blushed and said hello too. She looked at Sakura and back at Joaquin.

-"Well I see you're too are busy. I'll leave you guys alone. Bye Sakura-chan!" Alicia walked off. Sakura giggled.

-"Since we've met now why don't we get to know each other a bit more?" Joaquin said. Sakura was surprised.

-"Ok. Where should we start?" Sakura asked. They began walked down the street.

-"So where do you go to school?" Joaquin asked.

-"Konoha Academy." Sakura answered. They talked about each other. Sakura learned that Joaquin had a younger brother and two younger sisters which made him the oldest. He has a big brother but he left the family a long time ago to find money but he never came back. Joaquin also got know Sakura more. He was becoming a best friend to Sakura by each second.

-"Hey Joaquin." Sakura said.

-"Yeah?" Joaquin asked.

-"Do you think you can teach me some tango? I may be good but I still want to learn." Sakura asked.

-"Sure. I can teach what I know when you have free time." Joaquin said. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

-"Thanks." She said.

-"Just a question. I've heard of Sasuke Uchiha before but I never thought of him as 'people' person. How did you get him to date you?" Joaquin asked. Sakura shrugged.

-"It just happened I guess." Sakura said. Sakura then started to tell him more about Scott and what he has been saying to her. Joaquin understood.

-"That guy just doesn't understand what true beauty is. I can't believe he didn't see how beautiful you are." Joaquin said. Sakura blushed.

-"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

-"I've never met a girl like you." Joaquin whispered. Sakura looked down and smiled to herself. She felt like she was betraying Sasuke but it wasn't like she was cheating on him. It's just that she met someone who actually understands her.

-"Do you want to come by my house and hang out?" Sakura asked.

-"Sure." Sakura and Joaquin walked to Sakura's house that was only a few blocks away. The opened the door and went upstairs. But her other friends were home but they were in their rooms practicing their lines again. They went up to Sakura's room and they talked a lot. Joaquin was a guy Sakura has never met. He even played his guitar a few times to show his skills. Sakura loved it. But she became sad when Joaquin had to leave. It was a little upsetting but he promised her that he will come back tomorrow so they can go hang out again. He even said he could watch Sai and Sakura do tango together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days Sakura has been hanging out with Joaquin a lot and Sai has liked him too. They talked about all sorts of things. Sasuke really didn't like Joaquin because he thought he would probably hurt Sakura. But then something came up. Sakura was watching some TV out in the living room while on her laptop checking her e-mail.

-"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Sasuke said.

-"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

-"Well Scott told me that for the movie I'm going to have a girlfriend there for pretend. And in some scenes we're going to have to kiss." Sasuke said. Sakura felt pain in her heart.

-"But why? Doesn't he know we're dating?" Sakura asked.

-"He does but he needs it for the scenes." Sasuke said.

-"I don't think Scott likes me much." Sakura said.

-"What are you talking about? Scott cares for all of us." Sasuke glared. Sakura glared back.

-"But he always makes fun of me." Sakura said.

-"He's just joking." Sasuke said.

-"But they hurt me!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke ignored her and walked back upstairs. Sakura turned off the TV and ran upstairs and slammed her door. She took out more pills from under her bed took them. But this time she took 5.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Sakura was at a hospital. It was the next day and Sakura didn't feel so well in the morning so she went to the hospital. Sai and Joaquin were at her bedside while she was sleeping. While Sai and her were practicing Sakura passed out and he too her there. They were both worried about. But of course the others didn't come because they had filming to do.

-"How could this happen?" Sai asked burying his hands in his hands.

-"Maybe it's just stress." Joaquin said nervously. Sakura's eye fluttered opened and she felt a huge pain in her head.

-"Ow! Where am I?" Sakura asked.

-"At the hospital." Joaquin answered helping her sit up.

-"Why?" Sakura asked.

-"You passed out during practice. The nurse said you should take it easy for the rest of the day." Sai said. Sakura nodded and sighed.

-"How long have I been here?" She asked.

-"About 2 hours." Sai said.

-"2 hours?! That's a lot!" Sakura exclaimed. Sai and Joaquin laughed at her reaction.

-"Don't worry. Nothing happened while you were out." Joaquin laughed. Sakura glared at him. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

-"Idiot!" Sakura yelled. Joaquin laughed so hard he fell off his seat.

-"Excuse me?" A shy voice asked. They looked up and saw a nurse there.

-"Hello, Miss Sakura need to sleep." She said. You could tell from her accent that she didn't know much English.

-"Ok." Sai and Joaquin got up and walked to the door.

-"Bye Sakura-chan, we'll come by later and pick you up." Joaquin said as they left. Sakura waved and looked out her window. It seems that Sai and Joaquin are the only people she can talk to since Sasuke didn't talk to her much and her other friends didn't give a crap anymore only on the movie. Sakura felt her eyes become heavy and so closed her eyes to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Careful Sakura-chan. Your legs are a bit numb." Joaquin cautioned. He was helping Sakura walk down the steps of a store. Sakura nodded. She used Joaquin's shoulder for support while he had her hand. It was only a day after she came out of the hospital but her legs felt numb. They were at the mall so they can buy some stuff.

-"Stupid legs." Sakura muttered. Joaquin chuckled.

-"You're pretty funny." He said. Sakura turned red. They walked to an aisle. Sakura bought some fruits and vegetables and Joaquin bought some loaves of bread for his family. Sakura had noticed something. Joaquin usually wore dirty clothes each day it was like the same clothes. He smells like strawberries however. There would be days when Sakura would find him playing his guitar out in the streets making money. And then when he would buy something there would be little money. Sakura felt bad for him and she didn't know why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura came home later and went to the kitchen. She wanted to make something special for Sasuke. Sakura got out a pot and got out the vegetables she bought earlier. She was going to make a special soup that a nice lady gave Sakura. Before Sasuke came Sakura had it all finished. She left it on the counter and went upstairs to shower. Sasuke came into the kitchen a few minutes after Sakura went upstairs. He looked at the soup and took a sip of it. He spit it all out.

-"This is horrible! Whoever made it was a complete idiot!" He yelled. What he didn't know was that Sakura was there watching him. Before she climbed into the shower she wanted to get her purse that was still on the counter. Sakura walked slowly up the stairs and went to take a shower. When she got out and she went into her room to shed some tears. That soup was supposed to be special and now she saw that Sasuke hated it. And now was an idiot. Sakura rubbed her eyes and took the pills again. They were a huge danger to her since you're not supposed to take it when you're under depression. But Sakura took them because it helped her sleep. Since Hinata didn't spend a lot of time with Ramen much he loved to spend his time in Sakura's room. He even slept there. When Ramen heard Sakura's sobs he came out from under her bed and jumped on Sakura's bed. He saw her crying there. He climbed into Sakura's lap and started licking her tears. Sakura looked at him.

-"It seems that the only people I can trust are you, Sai, and Joaquin. What's happening to the others?" Sakura asked. Ramen growled at the door.

-"Sakura, are you in here?" Sasuke asked from outside.

-"I'm here but I'm going to take a nap." Sakura said.

-"Ok. Then see you later." Sasuke said. Sakura heard his footsteps fade away.

-"That was a close one." Sakura said. Ramen brought his head up and then down like he was nodding. Sakura checked her calendar. It's only July 5th.

-"I should go check my e-mail." Sakura took out her laptop and went to her account.

**You have 3 new messages.**

Sakura smiled and opened her messages. The first one was from her dad.

**Hey Shorty, **

**It's been awhile hasn't it? How are your friends? Your mom told me that you were going to be in Spain for a dance competition. I'm impressed. I really miss both you and Gaara. He hasn't been answering my e-mails at all. He must be busy then. I'm going to try to travel to Spain and watch you dance. I want to see how my little girl is doing there. So I hope I'll see you there. **

**Sincerely, **

**Dad **

**Hi Sakura! **

**It's me Stephanie! I have some great news! My mom is pregnant! She is going to have a baby. Daisuke was going to tell you in his other e-mail but I wanted to since I hadn't seen for a long time. I heard you were in Barcelona. In Maddie's class they are learning about Spain so when she talks about it I think of you. Hope you're doing ok. Please write back!**

**Your step-sister, **

**Stephanie**

**Ni-hao Sakura!**

**That's Chinese for 'Hello'! Hi Sakura, I really miss you. China is really different from Japan. I talk to Oshi sometimes but who I want to see is you because you were my really good friend. Are you doing well? I get a little worried seeing how naïve you are, lol! I wish the best of luck to you in the dance competition to you and Sai. Please write back to me! **

**Your best friend,**

**Sunny**

Sakura loved her messages. She was a little surprised to find out that Carole was pregnant. Since it July then that would mean that in March that would be the birth if the new Haruno. She was also glad to hear that her dad might come to Spain just to watch her dance. But it made her happy to hear from Sunny. It was

a relief that Sunny was doing well in China. But what made here sad was when each one of them asked her if she was doing well when that was clearly not true. Her friends didn't hang out with her anymore. And she met this guy who hates her and she hates him. But on the bright side she also met a guy her age that

understood her very well. Sakura shut her laptop and sat with her knees up to her chin. She looked out her window. In her bedroom the view was beautiful. It showed the people walking by, cars driving, and the stores. When she would open her window the sweet smells would enter. It reminded Sakura of home. But what Sakura really preferred salty air and waves crashing into each other because it really reminded of her

dad and those years she spent with him before they got separated. When Sakura and Gaara were two years old their parents divorced. Gaara was mad at his dad for a couple of years but Sakura became depressed. Even though she was still very young Sakura and Daisuke were really close. A father-daughter relationship pretty much. But when Sakura was six she had to go to court and the judge made her choose who she

wanted to stay with permanently. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro already chose to stay with Sonomi. Sakura really wanted to stay with her dad but she knew if she left the Sonomi would be lonely so she chose her mom. But she asked the judge if she could spend at least two years with her dad before she got separated

since Daisuke already lived in California. The judge agreed. And until this day Sakura has been close to her dad. No matter what happened. Sakura wiped away the tears from her eyes. Those four years without her dad until she had to make a decision at court. Sonomi was the one who made the arrangements to go to court because she noticed how Sakura was sad for about four years. Sakura picked up Ramen in her arms and led him to the window.

-"You see that Ramen? This is a city. I've grown up around cities. But in Palo City things are different. In Japan there are cars, noises, and lots of other things. But what I would love is to here the waves crash and smelling that fresh salty air in the air instead of my mom's burned cooking. I would really like to feel it all over again." Ramen wagged his tail happily. He liked it when he saw Sakura smiled. _Was this vacation a mistake or is it just part of something? _Sakura thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I got the 8****th**** chapter! Well, you now know a little bit more about the divorce and Sakura. You also just found out who the boy Sakura met before is. Hope you liked it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Bad News**

_-"Anybody seen Sai?" Sakura asked. Everybody shook their head. _

_-"I'll go check his bedroom." Joaquin said. _

_-"You just want to get out of eating Ino's death cake." Sakura whispered in Joaquin's ear. _

_-"I know. I just can't eat that poison!" Joaquin whispered back. Sakura shook her head and they both walked upstairs. But when they passed Sai's room they heard unusual noises. Joaquin and Sakura opened the door a crack a gasped. _

_-"Holy Shit!" Joaquin and Sakura yelled. _


	9. Bad News

- - -

Chapter 9: Bad News

- - -

-"Please Molly! Don't do it!" Sakura pleaded. Joaquin sweat dropped.

-"You liked this soap opera too much." He said. Sakura giggled.

-"This is the best. But it's getting so good. And sad." Sakura said.

-"But I still don't understand what's happening." Joaquin. Sakura paused the television.

-"Well this is a Romance slash drama. It's a story about a poor girl named Molly living in a horrible place but she falls in loved with a guy named Ryan. The problem is; Ryan is rich. Molly tries her best to tell Ryan her feelings but fails when she finds out that Ryan is going to marry someone else. But what she doesn't know is that Ryan is secretly in love with her but he doesn't want to admit it. But Molly then ends up getting engaged to Craig, Ryan's older brother. But then Molly breaks it but has to get over the fact Ryan is now married to her best friend who is actually really the bad person. And now Molly just found that she is pregnant. She thinks its Craig's but it's really Ryan's. So she's making a decision of killing the baby before it's born." Sakura told. Joaquin nodded.

-"You didn't understand a single word did you?" Sakura said.

-"No clue." Joaquin said.

-"If you rent every season and watch it then you'll understand." Sakura said.

-"I'll try that. 'Unloved' seems like a pretty good show." Joaquin said. Sakura smiled and un-paused the show.

-"Sakura." A voice said. Sakura and Joaquin turned and saw Sasuke in the doorway.

-"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted. Sasuke glared at Joaquin but he ignored it.

-"Hi there Sasuke!" Joaquin greeted. He took out his hand so Sasuke could shake it. Sasuke didn't take it.

-"Is there something you want?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't answer.

-"Sakura-chan, do you want to go get something to drink?" Joaquin asked.

-"Sure. Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. She picked up her jacket and walked out with Joaquin. Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What's this stuff made out of?" Sakura asked. Joaquin laughed.

-"Don't worry. It's edible." He said. Sakura looked down at her milkshake with a worried look.

-"Ok. Here goes." Sakura lifted the cup to her mouth and drank it.

-"Do you like it?" Joaquin asked. Sakura looked up at him and smiled weakly.

-"Well it's good but not that good." She said. Joaquin ruffled her hair.

-"Have you ever tried roller blading?" Joaquin asked. Sakura widened her eyes.

-"No! My dad tried to teach me one time but then after that day I stopped." Sakura said.

-"What happened?" He asked.

-"You're sure full of questions." Sakura muttered. Joaquin smiled.

-"That's what my parents say too." He said. Sakura giggled.

-"Well on that day I fell and broke my arm. Since then I was too scared to roller blade." Sakura said.

-"Then I'm just going to have to get you back on them." Joaquin smirked.

-"What?" But Sakura was then pulled away by Joaquin. He was leading to some smooth cement and there were other people with skates on. They were like professionals. Sakura laughed nervously.

-"Please tell me we're not here to skate." Sakura pleaded.

-"Fine, I won't tell you even though we will." Joaquin smiled. Sakura groaned.

-"You're so mean!" She yelled. Joaquin ruffled her hair again.

-"You look cute when you're mad." He said. Sakura blushed.

-"Um…so what your plan?" Sakura asked.

-"We can rent some skates over there and your first lesson of roller skating will begin." Joaquin told Sakura.

-"You sound like my dad when he tried to teach me." Sakura said.

-"Really?" Joaquin asked. Sakura nodded. Joaquin chuckled and went to the rent stand. Sakura gulped. She was definitely going to regret this. It was like the whole day was repeating itself again.

**Flashback**

_-"Are you sure I can do this daddy?" A six-year-old Sakura asked. Daisuke nodded. _

_-"Its ok pumpkin, I'm right here." He assured his daughter. Sakura nodded and started moving her feet. The wheels of the skates were doing fine. _

_-"I'm doing it daddy!"_ _Sakura exclaimed. Daisuke was clapping. _

_-"Good job Sakura! Now try to skate over to me." Daisuke said. Sakura turned around but at that moment a growl was heard. Sakura turned her head saw the neighbor's pet bulldog. He must've escaped again. He growled at Sakura and then ran to her. Sakura screamed and moved her feet really fast. She wanted to stop but since she was going down the street Sakura was scared. The bulldog was still following her. _

_-"Ahhh! Help me daddy!" Sakura cried. Daisuke was trying run down with her. _

_-"I'm coming Sakura!" He yelled. Sakura was still screaming. But then there was a stone in the middle of the street. Sakura's skate tripped over it and Sakura fell forward. Her arm was in front of her so it broke. The bulldog stopped chasing her and went back to his own yard. Ever since, Sakura was still too scared to skate again. _

**End Flashback**

-"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Joaquin asked. Sakura snapped back to reality.

-"What? I mean---I'm ok!" Sakura said. Joaquin sweat dropped.

-"Ok…well are you ready for you're lesson?" Joaquin asked.

-"I'm not so sure." Sakura gulped. Joaquin shook his head and grabbed her hand. He took her to a bench so she can put on the skates.

-"Do I really have to do this?" Sakura asked. Joaquin nodded.

-"You have to get over your fear." He said. Sakura knew what he meant. Joaquin already had his skates on so he took Sakura's hand and they were both skating slowly.

-"Just keep your feet in motion like that and you probably won't fall." Joaquin said. Sakura nodded. She bit her bottom lip.

-"Will you catch me if I fall?" Sakura asked. Joaquin nodded.

-"I promise I'll never hurt you." Joaquin promised. Sakura gasped. That was the same promise Sasuke made to her when they first started dating. Sakura smiled at the memory. She was just hoping that he will keep the promise. There was no doubt that Joaquin won't hurt her. He's too nice be like that type of person. Sakura forgot to keep her feet moving so she lost her balance. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But…it never came. Sakura opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Joaquin. He had a worried look.

-"Are you ok?" He asked.

-"I'm fine." Sakura said as she tried to stand up.

-"You were doing very well before you fell." Joaquin pointed out.

-"Really? I didn't notice." Sakura said.

-"Yeah. But at least you're alright." Joaquin helped Sakura up.

-"Can we please go? Being here gives me the heebie jeebies." Sakura asked.

-"They give you what?" Joaquin asked.

-"Heebie jebbies." Sakura repeated.

-"What does that mean?" Joaquin asked.

-"It means like it scares you." Sakura said. Joaquin raised an eyebrow.

-"That's a really strange word." He said. Sakura shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"We're home!" Sakura yelled. Sakura and Joaquin walked into the house and headed to the kitchen.

-"Hi Sakura-chan." Hinata said. Sakura was surprised to see everybody there. She figured that they would probably spend the day filming again. Everybody else was staring at Ino who was humming a tune while taking something out of an oven.

-"What's that?" Joaquin asked.

-"That's Ino 'Death Cake'." Sakura whispered. Joaquin mouthed an 'o'.

-"I'm scared." Neji muttered. Sasuke was glaring at Joaquin.

-"Where were you guys?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura didn't notice his tone of voice.

-"Joaquin and I went to get a milkshake and then we went roller skating." Sakura said. Gaara looked at her.

-"I thought you were afraid of roller skating." He said.

-"I was but Joaquin helped me get over it." Sakura smiled at Joaquin who smiled back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He put his arm around Sakura's waist and kissed her cheek. He then led her to the table. Sasuke turned his head at Joaquin and smirked at him before turning back to Sakura. Joaquin backed away a little. He didn't know what just happened.

-"Come sit with us Joaquin!" Sakura said. Joaquin saw her smiled and sat down at the table next to her. He felt Sasuke's glare right behind him.

-"So did you have fun?" Matsuri asked.

-"Tell us!" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura blushed.

-"Nothing much to tell. Joaquin is the best guy I ever met." Sakura said. Joaquin smiled at that comment. He's never had someone compliment him before like that. Sasuke glared murderously at him.

-"You guys hang out with each other a lot." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

-"Yeah. He's a lot of fun when you get to know him." Sakura said. Sasuke clenched his fists but kept his anger in.

-"Anybody seen Sai?" Sakura asked. Everybody shook their heads.

-"I'll go check his bedroom." Joaquin said.

-"You just want to get out of eating Ino's Death Cake." Sakura whispered in Joaquin's ear.

-"I know. I just can't eat that poison!" Joaquin whispered back. Sasuke glared at the two. _What could they be whispering about? _Sasuke thought. Sakura shook her head and they both walked upstairs. But when they passed Sai's room they heard unusual noises. Joaquin and Sakura opened the door a crack and gasped.

-"Holy shit!" Joaquin and Sakura yelled. Sai was on the floor with two hands for support on the ground. He was throwing up all over the floor. The room already had that foul smell.

-"Sai!" Sakura yelled going up to his side. Sai was still heaving from his stomach. Joaquin was right beside him too.

-"Joaquin! What should we do?" Sakura asked. Tears already springing to her eyes.

-"Let's get help." Joaquin said. Sakura nodded and ran downstairs to see if her friends would help. But they were gone. Instead there was a piece of paper on the counter.

**Sakura, **

**We went to go film some scenes for the movie. We'll be back tomorrow morning because we are going stay over at Scott's house. Stay safe and we'll see you later. **

**Love, **

**Sasuke**

Sakura crumpled up the note.

-"They just had to leave at this moment!" Sakura yelled. She couldn't ask the servants to do anything because they had their day off today again. But the hospital won't work because Sai doesn't have the right insurance to use it unlike Sakura's. This was turning out badly. Sakura's heart started to pound but she told herself to calm down. She ran back up the stairs. Sai was vomiting anymore but he sweating a lot and he seemed to be in pain. Joaquin looked up at Sakura.

-"Did you get help?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. Joaquin then had that worried look again.

-"I have an idea." Sakura said. She ran out the door again. A few minutes later she came back with towels, bowl filled with water, a few herbs, some bottles of chemicals, and a wooden spoon.

-"Help me put him back on the bed." Sakura ordered. Joaquin nodded and they both carried Sai back up on the bed. Joaquin cleaned up the floor Sakura started mixing the chemicals and the herbs together. The water was cold but that was the way it was supposed to be. Sakura soaked the towel with the water and put it over Sai's forehead. Then she took the wooden spoon and dipped it into the chemical that was mixed with herbs. She lifted up the spoon and led it to Sai's mouth. She asked Joaquin to hold Sai's mouth open. Sakura filled his mouth the special formula. Sai swallowed it and then he started to calm down. He was not in much pain he was still panting and had sweat all over him.

-"What did you just give him?" Joaquin asked.

-"It's a special formula that Tsunade-Sama showed me. I'm practicing to become a doctor." Sakura said. She was really worried about Sai.

-"Do you think he's ok?" Joaquin asked.

-"I'm not sure. But we have to call for a doctor! We have to!" Sakura yelled. Joaquin nodded and got the phone. He dialed 911 and talked to someone.

-"You're going to be fine Sai. I just know it." Sakura said putting her hand over Sai's right cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Sakura-chan, don't worry. I know the doctor will come out with good news about Sai." Joaquin assured Sakura. Joaquin and Sakura were waiting outside of Sai's room. A doctor was checking up on him.

-"I know, but I'm still scared. This is just like last time…" Sakura trialed off.

-"Last time what?" Joaquin asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"Nothing important." She said. Joaquin understood that she didn't want to talk about it. The door swung opened and the doctor came out.

-"Tu amigo esta bien." The doctor said. (Translation: Your fiend is ok.) Sakura and Joaquin let out a sigh of relief. Joaquin talked to the doctor about Sai while Sakura walked into the room. Sai was sleeping peacefully and he seemed ok. But what happened to him before? Sakura let the tears flow down freely. Someone touched her shoulders. She already knew it was Joaquin.

-"What did the doctor say?" Sakura asked.

-"He said that Sai was suffering from an illness that is really serious. He will need a lot of rest. He is going to be nauseous, be in pain, and have trouble breathing for a while." Joaquin said sadly.

-"For how long?" Sakura asked.

-"It depends on the person." Joaquin said.

-"But he can't be sick for a long time! We have the dance competition and what happens if it's more serous than that?!" Sakura cried.

-"We'll see what happens." Joaquin whispered. Sakura clamed down a little but she was still worried. At least Sai wasn't going to die.

-"I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan." Joaquin said and walked off. Sakura looked at Sai for one last time and then walked to her room. She was getting nervous. She was scared that Sai might not get better. And because she might not be in the competition. Sakura smiled sadly. It not the end of the

world so she might as well smiled. She knew nothing bad would happen to Sai. He was a too good of a person to die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura didn't sleep at all at night. She stayed in Sai's room just in case something would happen. Ramen stayed up with her too. Sai would occasionally yell out in pain and then have trouble breathing. Sakura would be there help him. The whole night was really bad. And Sakura didn't have anyone to be with her for

now. But Sakura knew that she just has to keep holding on. Sakura turned on the radio to add some noise into the quiet room.

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in**

Keep holding' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothing' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothing' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (ah ah)  
I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah

Keep holding' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothing you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Sakura's tears dripped onto Sai's sweaty face. That song made her realize that she needs to keep holding on. Sakura laid another wet towel on Sai's forehead. Sakura yawned. She smiled at Sai and laid her head down on the bed side. She just knows that he will be ok.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I got the 9****th**** chapter. It was pretty sad that Sai was sick. And now Sasuke is becoming jealous of Joaquin. Thanks for the reviews! The song was 'Keep Holding On' By Avril Lavigne. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Lonely**

_-"No matter how many friends I have I just can't help but always feel alone." Sakura said sadly. Joaquin stared at her. _

_-"Why do you feel that way?" He asked. Sakura looked at him. _

_-"Because no matter what friend I make, life takes them away. It's like I'm made to be alone." Sakura said. _


	10. Lonely

- - -

Chapter 10: Lonely

- - -

Sakura rubbed her eyes. It was still late but she still couldn't sleep. She looked at Sai. He was sleeping soundly and seemed to have no problems while Sakura had a short nap.

-"Are you feeling ok Sai?" Sakura asked. Sai was barely awake but he heard her.

-"I'm fine. But my throat hurts." He croaked out. Sakura nodded and got.

-"I'm going to get something for you. Stay right there and don't move at all." Sakura said and went out. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her flashlight. She needed to find Sasuke and the others fast. She couldn't do this alone. Not like those other times when she was alone. Sakura ran everywhere. It's hard to find a place out at night where there's hardly any light unlike Japan.

-"Where the hell are you guys?" Sakura yelled out. Sakura then stopped in her tracks. She took out her cell phone and dialed Sasuke's cell phone number. Surely he would have his cell with him.

_Ring…Ring…Ring… _

-"Hello?" A voice said.

-"Sasuke! It's me Sakura!" Sakura yelled.

-"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

-"It's Sai! He's sick and I really need your help." Sakura said.

-"We'll be right there!" Sasuke yelled and then he hung up. Sakura closed her cell and ran back to the house. This vacation was turning out to be a nightmare. Sakura swung the front door open and immediately dashed upstairs to Sai's room. He was still in bed but he was wide awake.

-"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Sakura asked. Sai shook his head.

-"Ramen stayed by my side in your absence. He's a very intelligent dog." Sai smiled Ramen barked happily. Sakura scratched his ear.

-"He's very loyal to me. Since Hinata doesn't take care of him I do. He repays me by comforting me." Sakura said. Sai nodded. Sakura heard the door of downstairs open. It must be the others. Sakura stood up and opened the door. She saw Sasuke and her other fiend rushing upstairs.

-"Sakura! What's up with Sai?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded and walked back into the room with others following behind.

-"Sai! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Matsuri asked. Gaara, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata went right by his side. Sakura stood there in the doorway. Now that her friends were there, she'll be able to get some sleep. Sakura smiled one more time at Sai and walked back to her own room. She sat down her bed. She took out the pills again and took about 3 this time.

-"Please let Sai get better soon." Sakura whispered. She lied down and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep due to the pills and the lack of sleep before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Sakura, are you doing ok?" Joaquin asked. Sakura nodded. But she had a frown on her face.

-"You don't seem ok." Joaquin said. Sakura didn't answer. Today Sakura decided to spend a day with Joaquin instead of staying with Sai. The others took a day off from filming to stay with their sick friend so Sakura wanted them to have some quality time with Sai while she was out. Sai needs more company than she does.

-"I'm worried about you Sakura. Are you sure that you are ok?" Joaquin asked again. Sakura smiled at him.

-"I'm fine. Just a little tired." She said.

-"You seem to be tired almost everyday. Is your body supposed to be that way?" Joaquin asked. Sakura shrugged.

-"It's probably just my heart. I'm not really used to all these things. I stayed awake half the night taking care of Sai." Sakura said. Joaquin looked at her.

-"Is that good for your heart?" He asked. Sakura giggled.

-"Like I said before, you are just full of questions." Sakura said. Joaquin chuckled.

-"What can I say? It's one of my best qualities." He put his arms behind his head and laid his head back. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"Qualities. Right." She said.

-"What about you? What comes natural to you?" Joaquin asked.

-"I guess intelligence. As every school calls me, I'm a true genius. If you lived in Japan and read the news then you would know who I am." Sakura mentioned. Joaquin nodded. He was amazed.

-"I have another question. If you don't mind." Joaquin said. Sakura nodded her head to say that he was allowed to ask her.

-"Why do you always look sad. I can see right through your happiness. It's not hard." Joaquin said. Sakura was a taken back. Nobody in her 16 years of living has seen right through her happiness. Sakura looked down sadly.

-"You won't understand." She whispered. Joaquin stopped walking and made her look at him.

-"You can tell me." He assured. Sakura stared up at him. She knew he was right.

-"Fine." She gave in.

-"So tell me." Joaquin said. Sakura smiled sadly and looked down.

-"No matter how many friends I have I just can't help but feel alone." Sakura said sadly. Joaquin stared at her.

-"Why do you feel that way?" He asked. Sakura looked at him.

-"Because no matter what friend I make, life takes them away. It's like I'm made to be alone." Sakura said.

-"What do you mean by 'Life takes them away'?" Joaquin asked. Tears dropped from Sakura's face.

-"Ever since I was little life has been unfair. My dad was like a best friend to me then my parents divorced. When I would go to a school I would make at least one friend but then I would have to switch schools. And then when I would make another people who would hate me make lies about that makes my friend hate me too. But my dad would always tell me the same thing to cheer me up; Keep on trying, because one day you will find a true friend to stick with for the rest of your life." Sakura explained. Joaquin was touched. He has never met a girl like Sakura before.

-"You're just like me sometimes." Joaquin said after a few minutes of silence. Sakura was confused.

-"How?" She asked. Joaquin put his hand on her shoulder.

-"Whenever I make a friend they don't know who I really am. They think I'm some kid with money. But then when I tell them I'm actually poor they stop being my friend thinking that I'm such a low-class person." Joaquin said. Sakura widened her eyes. She didn't know Joaquin was poor. Maybe that was why he always played the guitar for money. Joaquin stared at her intensely.

-"What?" Sakura asked noticing how hard Joaquin was staring at her.

-"You're not really like other girls. Other girl would walk off and say I'm not fit to be with them." He said.

-"I don't care how much money you have, Joaquin. I only care who the person is inside of you. The real you." Sakura said. Joaquin smiled at her. Soon tears of his own came down.

-"You're the first person to accept me for who I am." He said. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

-"You're the best Joaquin!" Sakura exclaimed. Joaquin hugged her back. **Clap. Clap. Clap. ** Joaquin and Sakura looked around. There were people crowding around them clapping. Apparently, they thought they were some couple. Joaquin and Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Maybe we should've done this somewhere else. Instead of the street." Sakura said.

-"Ditto." Joaquin said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Your turn Tenten." Gaara said. Tenten looked at the group.

-"Matsuri, what would you rather do? Kiss Naruto on cheek or kiss a monkey on the lips?" Tenten asked. Matsuri scoffed.

-"I'd rather kiss a monkey." She said. Naruto's jaw dropped.

-"But kissing a monkey is disgusting!" He yelled.

-"Yeah, but at least a monkey is much cuter than you." Matsuri said. Naruto turned red.

-"That's not fair!" He yelled. Hinata slapped him. Everybody gasped.

-"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. Hinata smiled brightly.

-"That felt good! Who knew slapping would be fun and funny?" She said. Hinata then slapped Sasuke. Then Gaara. Then Shikamaru. Naruto and Neji just watched. The girls giggled.

-"Go Hinata! Show them your girl power!" Ino cheered. Tenten and Matsuri held up flags with 'Go Hinata' on them. Hinata kept on slapping the boys.

-"Hyuga! Tell your cousin to stop hitting me!" Sasuke demanded.

-"Nah! I think I'll just sit here." Neji said smirking. Hinata then slapped somebody unexpected.

-"Ow!" Sakura yelped. Hinata froze. Sakura rubbed her cheek.

-"I come home and somebody slaps me! What did you boys do to her?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked.

-"It was Hyuga!" He said. Sakura glared at Neji.

-"Neji!" Sakura growled. Neji held his hands in front of him.

-"It wasn't me! I swear!" Neji said. Sakura raised her fist.

-"Nice try!" She yelled. Neji ducked the punch. He ran upstairs with Sakura right behind him.

-"Where did Sakura learn to hit?" Tenten asked.

-"I don't know. But I think I should be more careful." Gaara said. Sasuke just sat there. Inside he was really scared.

-"Hey Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

-"What?" Sasuke asked.

-"Look here's here." Ino smirked. Sasuke looked at his side and screamed.

-"The devils' helper!" He yelled. Everybody fell laughing. Gaara had a camera with him.

-"This is definitely going to the internet." Gaara laughed. Sasuke glared at him.

-"What are you doing?" He asked. Gaara turned off the camera.

-"Just making another video of you for the 'Sasuke Moments'." Gaara said.

-"Sasuke Moments?" Sasuke repeated. Gaara nodded.

-"What's that?" Naruto asked.

-"If you go on YouTube and type in 'Sasuke Moments' you'll see all these videos with Sasuke acting like an idiot." Gaara said. Sasuke glared at him.

-"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked.

-"For fun." Gaara said.

-"But I'll lose my cool!" Sasuke yelled.

-"You can't lose what you never had." Gaara said. Naruto and Ino started laughing.

-"Auuuuuggghhhhhh! Spider!" Someone yelled. Everybody looked up and saw Neji running down the stairs. Sasuke stared at Neji right eye. He was definitely hit by Sakura.

-"What the heck are you yelling for?" Gaara asked.

-"There's a spider upstairs!" Neji yelled.

-"Where's Sakura?" Matsuri asked.

-"Maybe the spider ate her." Naruto said. Neji burst out crying.

-"Oh no! Now we have to have a funeral." Neji bawled. Sasuke and Gaara sweat dropped. They never saw the side of Neji before. Hinata slapped Neji.

-"Neji! Get a hold of yourself!" She yelled. Neji wiped away his tears and nodded.

-"What's with you and spiders?" Ino asked. Neji shuddered at the memory.

-"It was one of the worst days of life." He said.

**Flashback**

_-"Neji! Are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" Mrs. Hyuga asked. _

_-"No!" Neji yelled. He hated his costume. This year his mom made him put on a kitten costume. _

_-"Well get ready!" She yelled. Neji stuck out his tongue and stomped to his room. He slammed the door closed and slumped down to the floor. _

_-"Stupid mom making me wear this stupid costume." Neji grumbled. He hated cat ears and he hated the way his mom drew those whiskers on his face. He heard a knock on his door. Neji reluctantly got up and opened it. But the moment he opened the door he screamed. _

_-"Auuuuugggghhh! Mommy! There's a huge spider!" He yelled. The giant spider took a step towards him but then it fell. It fell on top of Neji. However, Neji got really freaked out so he passed out. The spider got up and took off his mask._

_-"Neji-kun? All I wanted to do was show him my costume." Hinata said sadly. Neji just laid there. _

_-"Oh well! I'll show him while trick-or-treating!" Hinata then skipped down the hallway leaving her mask behind. Neji opened his eyes. _

_-"Ugh! What just happened?" He asked. Then he screamed again. _

_-"It's the head of the spider!" he yelled and passed out again. _

**End Flashback**

-"That was really you, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata nodded.

-"I can't believe the Hyuga was a kitten for Halloween!" Sasuke laughed. Neji glared at him.

-"Ha-ha. But from what I hear, you were Tinker Bell for Halloween." Neji smirked. Sasuke glared at him.

-"My mom couldn't find any more costumes! Itachi took the vampire one!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Sure he did." Naruto said in sarcasm.

-"You bastard!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke and Neji looked at Sakura.

-"What?" Neji asked. Sakura slapped him.

-"You left me all alone upstairs with a spider! When you slammed the door it got locked. I had to spend how many minutes to kill the spider that was bigger than Naruto's brain…if he had one." Sakura said.

-"hey!" Naruto yelled. Neji laughed nervously.

-"Did I tell you that you are really beautiful?" Neji asked.

-"Hyuga!" Gaara and Sasuke growled. Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara cracked their knuckles.

-"Should I run?" Neji asked. They nodded. Neji ran screaming for his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I got the 10****th**** chapter! Thank you all the for the reviews! I didn't expect to get so many for just a couple of chapters. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Fangirls? Run! **

_-"Do you think we lost them?" Naruto asked. _

_-"I hope so." Gaara whispered. _

_-"Where's Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. _

_-"We lost him!" Gaara yelled. _

_-"There they are! Get them!" A girl yelled. The boys screamed and dashed away. So much for a peaceful picnic. _


	11. Fangirls? Run!

- - -

Chapter 11: Fangirls? Run!

- -

The next few days were both upsetting and happy. Sai was still sick and so Sakura spent almost very night taking care of him. But she has been hanging out with her friends more often. Joaquin hangs out with them much to Sasuke's dismay. A few times they had to leave Sakura behind to do the movie. Sakura also has been dancing Tango with Joaquin a few times since Sai was too sick. She was practicing just in case when Sai would get better she would be able to guide him through. When Sakura would be alone she would have, Alicia, Ramen, or Joaquin to be with her. But she would spend sometimes talking to Sai while he was stuck in bed.

-"Let see…I have to add this spice and a teaspoon of brown sugar." Sakura mumbled. She was making some soup for Sai. Everybody else was gone. They were filming and Sakura let the servants go home early. Joaquin had family business. So it was just Sakura and Sai even though he was upstairs. A storm was predicted this morning. You could tell that it is going to start soon because the clouds are rolling in and it's getting pretty dark out. Sakura poured the hot soup into a bowl then she carried it upstairs. She opened the door to Sai's room and laid down the soup on his nightstand. Sai was watching some TV but it hard for him because he was tired. But he didn't want to sleep.

-"Here's your soup Sai." Sakura said. Sai nodded and smiled at her.

-"Thanks Sakura. Sorry for making you do these entire things for me." Sai said. Sakura shook her head.

-"It's nothing. I'm more than happy to be helping you. You've been such a great dance partner to me so I want to repay you." Sakura smiled. A real one. One that she hasn't done for how many days. Sai smiled back and started to drink up his soup. It was delicious. Sakura struggled to keep her eyes open. It's been many days since she has gotten any sleep. Only a few minutes asleep before rushing to Sai's room when he's feeling pain. Joaquin has helping out too. He would come over sometimes and let Sakura sleep while he took care of Sai. But since Sakura spent all of her money on medication and ingredients for soups she started working at a local diner. She was now a waitress. But nobody but Joaquin knows. She didn't want to worry the others by pushing her body to the maximum.

-"Would you like anything else Sai?" Sakura asked. Sai shook his head.

-"No thanks. I think I'll just get some sleep if you don't mind." Sai said. Sakura nodded and took the bowl. She walked downstairs. There was knock on the door. Sakura opened and saw Joaquin there.

-"Hola Sakura!" He said. Sakura smiled.

-"Hi Joaquin. Are you here to take care of Sai while I go to work?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah. You should get going." Joaquin said. Sakura nodded. She grabbed her messenger bag and ran out. Joaquin smiled sadly at her.

-"Sakura-chan…why do you have to hurt yourself this way?" Joaquin whispered watching her leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura made it into the diner right before the rain started to pelt down. She was lucky. Her breathing was becoming hard since she had to run. Sakura took her inhaler out and used it.

-"Hola Sakura!" Josefina said. Sakura smiled and waved. She made three new friends while working there. Josefina, Maria, and Ricardo. Sakura walked in the back and put on her work uniform. After that she came back out and began to take orders. Occasionally she would feel a bit dizzy but then after a few minutes she would get better. Today a lot of customers came in. Most of then were dirty _gringos _as the chef would call them. It meant that they are dirty white people. They were perverts for most of the part. They had their eyes on Sakura most of the time. Sakura didn't like it.

-"May help you sir?" Sakura asked. She was nervous about this. The man she was taking the order from smirked at her.

-"Yes I would like something. Can I have your phone number?" He asked. Sakura gulped.

-"I'm sorry but I only take food orders." She said. The man kept on smirking.

-"That's too bad because I would really like it if you came with me and have a little fun." He said. Sakura glared at him.

-"I have boyfriend and I would appreciate if you wouldn't speak in such manner." Sakura said. The man shrugged.

-"I'll just have some coffee." He said. Sakura nodded and walked back to the kitchen. But before she left the man slapped her behind. Sakura gasped. She whirled around and saw him smirking.

-"Sorry. My hand slipped." He said in such a fake innocent tone. Sakura covered her chest when she noticed that he was also staring at it. She turned red and ran into the kitchen. Ricardo was in there giving the chef the order. He smiled when he saw Sakura coming in but it disappeared when he saw her face.

-"Sakura, what wrong?" He asked. His English wasn't really good. Sakura shook her head.

-"Nothing. Just another man tried to hit on me." She muttered. Ricardo glared at her.

-"What did this gringo say to you?" He demanded.

-"He slapped my butt and I know he was thinking dirty thoughts of me. I'm scared!" Sakura's bottom lip trembled. Ricardo got off the counter and embraced her.

-"It ok. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." He whispered. Sakura nodded and broke the hug. She rubbed her eyes and forced a fake smile on her face.

-"I need to get coffee for him." She said. Ricardo nodded and went to the coffee machine. He pressed the button and held the cup to the spout. Coffee poured out and then he gave the cup to Sakura. She took it and walked back out. The white man was still there. He had his eyes on the kitchen door like he was waiting for Sakura to come out.

-"Here's y-your c-coffee s-sir." Sakura stuttered. The man smirked at her again and reached his hand up and twirled a lock of Sakura's hair around his finger.

-"Such an innocent girl. That's the way I like them. Especially ones with your kind of body." He whispered inhaling in her strawberry scent. His lips were inches away from her lips.

-"Let's have some fun shall we?" He said. Sakura clenched her fists and glared at him. She then punched him.

-"Hell no are you going to take advantage of me you disgusting pig!" Sakura yelled. The man coughed up some blood. He widened his eyes at Sakura. She glared at him went back into the kitchen. Then it hit her. She just hit a guy with her own strength.

-"Ha! I told Gaara that having only one lesson of martial arts I'll be strong!" Sakura exclaimed. Maria stared at her.

-"You ok Sakura?" She asked. Sakura snapped back to the real world and nodded. A hand touched Sakura's shoulder. She jumped and flipped the person. It was only Ricardo.

-"Ow! El diablo del mierda!" Ricardo cursed. Sakura laughed nervously.

-"Sorry Ricardo." She said. Ricardo rubbed his bottom and.

-"It ok. How you get strong?" He asked.

-"I guess I do have super strength." Sakura whispered. Maria and Ricardo laughed at her.

-"I'm leaving early. Bye!" Sakura said and walked out of the diner. She didn't feel like working now. Right now, Sakura wanted to spend some time with Sai and Joaquin since they've been great to her. She opened the door and dashed upstairs to Sai's room. Joaquin was in there watching TV with Sai. It looked like they were watching Hunters X; a reality show where this group of people stay out in the wilderness.

-"Hi guys." Sakura greeted. Joaquin and Sai looked up and said 'hi' too.

-"What are you doing home early?" Joaquin whispered.

-"I didn't feel like working today." Sakura whispered back. Joaquin nodded and turned his attention back to the television. Minutes passed and everybody was bored. Sai was bored the most since he has to stay in bed. Sakura head the door opened and went out to see who it was. It was Sasuke and her other friends!

-"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled and put his arm around her waist.

-"I decided to take the day off from filming and spend the day with my friends and you." He said. Sakura blushed and kissed his on the cheek.

-"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked seeing that Naruto had his hand stuck inside a pickle jar. Gaara smirked.

-"Uzamaki wanted a pickle so he stuck his hand in there and it just stayed there."

-"Stupid pickle jar. Why won't you come off?!" Naruto muttered trying again to take it off. Hinata even tried to help him. Sakura giggled.

-"What's going on here?" Joaquin asked as he was coming down the stairs. Sasuke glared at him.

-"Nothing. We're going to spend the day together. Do you want to come?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gave her a look but she didn't notice. Joaquin smiled.

-"I'd love to." He said.

-"Great!" Sakura exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole gang including Joaquin arrived at the park carrying a picnic basket, a blanket, and some other stuff. They wanted spend the whole day together. Sai stayed at home to rest. Sasuke couldn't stop glaring Joaquin.

-"Can you pass the salad?" Naruto asked. Tenten passed him the salad bowl but Naruto had a hard time taking because of the pickle jar.

-"So Sakura, what do you do while me and others are filming?" Ino asked. Sakura put down her chicken.

-"I usually spend my time taking care of Sai, hanging with Joaquin, or just go sight-seeing."

-"What do you guys do together?" Neji asked.

-"We shop, cook, walk around, talk, mainly just hanging out like friends." Sakura said.

-"Friends. Nothing more." Sasuke muttered. Joaquin was really liked by everybody. Joaquin and Sakura babbled on how they were they have a great time together. Sasuke didn't feel like listening so instead he took huge bites out of his food and tried to tune it out.

-"Have you been practicing tango Sakura?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded. Sasuke gave Joaquin big looks. Joaquin looked at Sasuke too. Sakura felt the intense heat between the two.

-"How is the movie so far?" Sakura asked. That got them going.

-"It's great! I get free doughnuts!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"Scott decided to put our pictures on billboards to tell the people about the upcoming movie." Shikamaru said.

-"Well not the girls." Gaara said.

-"How come?" Sakura asked.

-"He decided to do the guys first and the girls next week. By then, our faces will be all over Barcelona." Naruto.

-"Too bad they won't like seeing your ugly face all over their town." Tenten said. Naruto threw a glared at her. Ino and Matsuri giggled.

-"Today's weather is nice." Hinata said. They all nodded in agreement. Joaquin looked around them.

-"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

-"I have a feeling that someone is watching us." Joaquin said.

-"I feel it too." Sakura said.

-"Huh?" Everybody began looking around. That was when they felt the presence of many people behind them.

-"What the?!" Sasuke said. They were all girls and they were each staring at Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

-"That's them! It's the boys from the billboards!" A girl pointed.

-"They're so hot!" Another yelled.

-"Let's get them!"

-"Shit!" The guys excluding Joaquin yelled. They stood up and ran away. Sakura nearly fell onto the ground if Joaquin hadn't held onto her.

-"What just happened?" Ino asked.

-"We almost got attacked!" Matsuri yelled.

-"But what about the boys?" Hinata asked.

-"Do you think they'll come after us?" Tenten asked.

-"I don't know about that but those entire fan girls sure wanted them." Sakura said.

-"That's the girls! They're so beautiful!" A boy yelled.

-"You mean the ones from the billboard?" A boy asked.

-"Yup! Get them!" A boy yelled.

-"Hell no!" The girls yelled. They ran away while a herd of fan boys were running after them. Joaquin shielded Sakura as the fan boys trampled over them.

-"This is bad." Joaquin said.

-"Do you think we should go and help them?" Sakura asked.

-"Let's go." Joaquin helped Sakura up and they ran off to find their friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With the guys**

**-"**Do you think we lost them?" Naruto asked.

-"I hope so." Gaara whispered.

-"Where's Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

-"We lost him!" Neji yelled.

-"There they are! Get them!" A girl yelled. The boys screamed and they dashed away. So much for a peaceful picnic. They kept on running hoping to out-run the fan girls. They hoped that girls were safe too.

-"Ahhhh! Keep on running!" Someone yelled. The guys the girls running way ahead of them. There were also fan boys following right behind.

-"Was that the girls?" Neji asked.

-"No duh!" Gaara said. Naruto tripped and fell. The others kept on running. The fan girls stopped and looked at Naruto with hearts in their eyes.

-"Stay back! I have a…uh…pickle jar and I'm not afraid to use it!" Naruto yelled as he held up his hand with the pickle jar.

-"He's so brave!" The girls squealed and they fainted. Naruto smirked.

-"I guess I do have good looks." He said. Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru running towards him.

-"Hi Shikamaru!" Naruto waved. Shikamaru glared at him and as he passed Naruto he grabbed Naruto's color and dragged him along.

-"Idiot! You shouldn't just stay out in the open like that!" Shikamaru yelled.

-"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With the girls**

-"I can't run anymore!" Hinata panted.

-"Too bad! We can't be taken by those perverts!" Matsuri yelled.

-"I'm so killing Scott for putting up our pictures on the billboards earlier than expected!" Ino yelled.

-"They're catching up!" Tenten yelled. The girls screamed and ran faster.

-"We love you!" The boys yelled.

-"Ino, if we don't make it out alive. I want you to know something." Tenten said.

-"What is it?" Ino asked.

-"In 8th grade, I lied! I was the one who killed your cat1" Tenten admitted. Ino stared at her.

-"You said it Ricky Stickler!" She yelled.

-"I only said that because I hated him." Tenten said.

-"If we live then I'm taking you down to hell!" Ino yelled.

-"Would you two shut up!" Matsuri yelled.

-"We'll never make it out alive!" Hinata yelled. Tenten stopped.

-"I have a plan" She said. Tenten took out a machine gun from her bag and pointed it to the fan boys who stopped immediately.

-"That's right! Meet my little friend! Ha-ha!" Tenten then fired the gun. Bullets shot out and the fan boys ran away.

-"I'm scared." Ino squeaked.

-"Where does she get those guns?" Hinata asked.

-"How can Neji stand her?" Matsuri asked. Tenten stopped firing the gun and turned around.

-"Well they're gone and we can now leave." She said.

-"Tenten….uh…why did you try and shoot those boys?" Matsuri asked.

-"I'll tell you but then I'll have to kill you." Tenten said.

-"Ineveraskedthequestionwanttogoshopping?" Matsuri asked. (Translation: I never asked the question want to shopping?)

-"Sure!" Tenten exclaimed. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Matsuri walked down the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I hadn't updated in a long time. School has been keeping me busy. Sorry if it seemed too short. But I have a problem. I like this guy and we are really good friends but these couple days he's been sort of angry with me and I don't know why. What should I do? Please give me some advice. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Tagging Along**

_-"I hate Mondays!" Shikamaru yelled. _

_-"You hate everything." Ino said. _

_-"You guys have 5 seconds to shut up or I'll take out my bazooka gun." Tenten muttered in her sleep. _

_Shikamaru and Ino sweat dropped. _


	12. Tagging Along

- - -

Chapter 12: Tagging Along

- - -

-"Is it normal for a donkey to love a monkey?" Ino asked. Tenten stared at her with a weird look.

-"What kind of question is that?" Tenten demanded. Ino shrugged.

-"It just occurred to me." She said. Matsuri groaned.

-"Hard to believe you're in high school." She said. Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing. Ino glared at them.

-"Where are the guys and the the movie?" Sakura asked. Today the whole gang wanted to spend the night watching horror films and eating popcorn all together since the whole picnic thing didn't work out.

-"How's your ankle Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura shrugged. Her ankle was sprained.

-"How'd you sprain it?" Matsuri asked.

-"It was pretty bad." Sakura said.

**Flashback**

_-"Where could have they gone?" Sakura asked. Joaquin looked at every street corner. _

_-"Who knows?" He said. _

_-"Let's try that one." Sakura pointed to one of the alleys. Joaquin nodded and they walked in. But what they who they wasn't their friends. It was just a couple of hobos dancing around a fire. _

_-"Who are you?" One of them asked. Joaquin and Sakura laughed nervously._

_-"I'm Sakura and this is Joaquin." Sakura answered. The hobos gathered around them. One of them took both of Joaquin's and Sakura's hands and led to the fire. _

_-"Dance with us and say 'Ahooga'!" He said. The hobos began dancing around yelling out 'Ahooga' repeatedly. Joaquin and Sakura only stood there. _

_-"Um…I don't think we should—" Joaquin started out. _

_-"Dance!" They yelled. _

_-"Ok!" Joaquin and Sakura began dancing around. _

_-"What should we do?" Sakura whispered and she spun around. _

_-"Follow me." Joaquin whispered. He and Sakura kept dancing but towards exit. They kept on dancing until the reached the exit and ran off. _

_-"hey! You two better come back!" The hobos yelled. _

_-"Ahhhhhh!" Joaquin and Sakura yelled as the ran. The hobos were chasing them. Joaquin passed by a boy with a bike. He took it and got on. Joaquin helped Sakura onto his back while the rode. _

_-"Sorry! Running away from crazed hobos!" Joaquin yelled. The owner of the bike glared at them started chasing them too. _

_-"Come back! It cost me a fortune to buy that bike!" He yelled. Joaquin pedaled faster. Sakura held on tight to his neck and tried not slip off the bike. But the speed wasn't good enough for running from a group of hobos and a mad boy. They went right through a woman's laundry line. _

_-"Watch out for the laundry!" Sakura yelled. Joaquin didn't listen and the next thing he knew. He was blind. _

_-"I can't see! I can't see! I can't—oh." Joaquin was no longer blind. _

_-"Here was the culprit." Sakura said. She held up her hand. Joaquin turned red. In Sakura's hand was huge bra. _

_-"Hehe. Too bad that's not my size." Joaquin said. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw the bra onto the street. She looked back and widened her eyes. _

_-"We've got another guest!" She yelled. _

_-"Who is it?" Joaquin asked. _

_-"The lady who's laundry we ran into." Sakura answered. _

_-"Crap!"_

_-"You kids can never respect my stuff! I'll kill you!" The lady yelled._

_-"Pedal faster Joaquin!" Sakura ordered. _

_-"Here goes!" Joaquin pedaled even harder. So far a group of hobos, a mad boy, and terrifying lady are chasing them. _

_-"Watch out for that bump!" Sakura warned. But it was too late. Joaquin went over the bump and the fell down. Sakura hit her ankle badly and that's how it got sprained. _

**End Flashback.**

-"What happened to the hobos, the boy, and the lady?" Tenten asked.

-"We explained everything and we got off the hook." Sakura said.

-"Wow. Forehead girl being chased by a hobo. Never though you had it in you." Ino said. Sakura glared at her.

-"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. Ino laughed and ran upstairs. Sakura got up from her seat and ran upstairs too dragging her aching ankle with her.

-"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" Sakura yelled as ran. Tenten and Matsuri raised their eyebrows. Hinata just sat there.

-"They seem happy." Hinata said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"This sucks!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked up from her book.

-"What sucks?" She asked. Naruto sat on the couch next to her.

-"Today we have a day off from filming and I wanted to watch some TV but they only have one language; Spanish." Naruto groaned. Sakura sighed.

-"Has it ever occurred to you that you only have to change the language panel?" Sakura asked. Naruto stood up.

-"Oh yeah! Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto sprinted out of the library and went to the living room. Sakura shook her head.

-"He'll never learn will he?" Sakura turned back to her book. But the moment she started Naruto burst through the door again.

-"Sakura-chan, what do you do if you start a fire in the kitchen?" he asked.

-"Put it out with something you find." Sakura said.

-"ok!" Naruto left.

**20 seconds later**

**-**"Shit! Naruto don't tell me…" Sakura ran out of the library to the kitchen. There was Naruto throwing stuff into a big fire!

-"Naruto! What the hell did you do?!" Sakura demanded. Naruto turned around and he laughed nervously.

-"Hi Sakura-chan, I was just putting out a fire." He said. Sakura slapped her forehead.

-"You idiot! You also have to be careful with what you put in!" She yelled. Sakura ran to Naruto's side and tried to put out the fire with water. But it didn't work.

-"What else should we put in?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked around.

-"I don't know!" She said. Naruto then picked up something from under the table.

-"here! Take this stuffed bear!" He said. Sakura nodded and took the stuffed bear into the fire. That out it out.

-"Well it's finally out. That bear sure put it out." Sakura said.

-"Uh…Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

-"What?" Sakura asked. Naruto pointed to under the table.

-"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

-"Well, you know the bear you just threw?" Naruto asked.

-"Yeah. What about it?" Sakura asked.

-"I just found out that the bear belongs to Neji." Naruto muttered.

-"What?! How do you know?" Sakura asked.

-"Look under the table." Naruto said. Sakura looked and widened her eyes. There under the table was backpack that had 'Neji' labeled onto it. It was open.

-"Naruto. PLEASE tell me that you didn't take that bear out from that backpack." Sakura said.

-"I didn't take it out from the backpack." He said.

-"Now say it like you mean it." Sakura said.

-"I did take it out from that backpack." Naruto said. Sakura screamed in frustration.

-"Idiot! Do you know what this means? Neji is going to kill us!" Sakura yelled. Naruto was too busy looking at the burned up bear.

-"Do you think he might notice it's all burned?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave him a look and then smiled at him sweetly.

-"No. He is just going to think it's the new style for stuffed toys. Of course he's going to notice! Some brain you have!" Sakura yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

-"And what if I say I don't have a brain?" He asked. Sakura hit his head.

-"Then you wouldn't be living! The brain is the organ that controls your whole body! Without it you'd be lying on the floor dead tight now which I would like right now!" Sakura yelled.

-"Can we just stop yelling and think of way for Neji not to found out we just turned Mr. Bear into Mr. Burned. We would have our funeral early if he did find out." Naruto said. Sakura took a deep breath.

-"Fine. But we have to do it quick. Neji is weird in a way."

-"For the last time! Long hair is all the rage!" Neji yelled from upstairs. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

-"Hide!" They hissed. Naruto took the bear into his hands and hid inside the cabinet that was able to fit him.

-"Hey! There's ramen in here!" He exclaimed.

-"Be quiet!" Sakura hissed. Neji came into the kitchen.

-"Damn Ino." He muttered. Sakura fixed her hair and forced a smile.

-"Hi Neji! How's life?" Sakura cursed at herself for asking such an idiotic question. Neji looked at her.

-"Fine I guess. Why?" He asked.

-"No reason." Sakura said quickly.

-"Ooookkkkkaaay. I'm just getting some cereal. Would you like some?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded. Neji walked over to a cabinet where Naruto was hiding.

-"No don't go to that cabinet!" Sakura yelled. Neji spun around.

-"Why?" He asked. Sakura looked down at the table where the opened milk and cereal were.

-"Because…Because…because this way is much better!" Sakura exclaimed. She grabbed the gallon of milk and open cereal box and poured it down her face. The milk made her face, body, and hair wet. The cereal stuck to her clothing. But the rest spilled to the floor. Neji rushed to Sakura's side. Sakura stopped what she was doing.

-"You owe me big time Naruto!" Sakura muttered. Neji grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe the milk off Sakura's face.

-"Why did you just do that?" He demanded. Sakura didn't answer.

-"Shoot. We're out of paper towels." Neji said. He walked to the cabinet again and reached for the cabinet handle…

-"Neji!" Sakura yelled. Neji sighed.

-"What is it now?" he asked. Sakura bit her bottom lip. _'I'm definitely going to regret this. But I can't believe I'm going to do this.' _ Sakura thought. She walked up to Neji and grabbed his shoulders. She took a deep breath. Neji stared at her.

-"Neji…I…can't…hold this feeling anymore. I am totally in…" _'I really don't want to say this!' _ Sakura mentally screamed.

-"In what?" Neji managed to say.

-"I'm in love with you!" Sakura then forced herself to crash her lips onto Neji's. Neji was too shocked to stop her. Sakura saw that Naruto managed to escape the cabinet and go upstairs. Naruto nodded his head and tiptoed upstairs. Sakura broke the kiss.

-"Well that's all I needed to say!" Sakura chirped and ran upstairs. Neji stared at where Sakura was standing.

-"Oh man…my friend just kissed me. Uchiha is going to murder me!" Neji yelled.

-"Why am I going to murder you?" A voice asked. Neji jumped and looked behind him. Sasuke and Tenten were standing in the doorway staring at him.

-"Well?" Sasuke asked. Neji gulped.

-"I like crab cakes!" Neji exclaimed and danced out of the kitchen. Tenten sweat dropped.

-"What was that?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged.

-"Hyuga probably is just losing it." Sasuke said. Tenten looked at the floor where the spilled milk and cereal was.

-"Or maybe he was just hungry." Tenten said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe I just kissed Neji!" Sakura yelled. She threw herself back onto Naruto's bed.

-"Relax. I'm sure he'll forget what happened." Naruto said.

-"Are you kidding? He probably thinks I'm cheating on Sasuke for him! I'm screwed!" Sakura yelled. Naruto patted her back.

-"We're just going to have to think of way for him not to tell Teme what happened." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

-"Mr. Wiggles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice cried. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

-"He found the bear!" They hissed.

-"Quick! Close the door!" Sakura yelled. Naruto stumbled from his bed and locked the door.

-"We're dead for sure!" Naruto cried. They heard stomps coming from the stairs. Neji yelled. Naruto and Sakura hugged each other.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed. Naruto sniffed Sakura's hair.

-"You smell really bad." He mumbled. Sakura glared at him.

-"Well what do you think milk smells like? Ramen?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

-"I would like that kind of milk." He said. Then someone pounded on the door.

-"Naruto open this door!" Neji demanded. Naruto gulped. Sakura was afraid. The pounding continued until the door was almost breaking down

-"Follow my lead." Naruto whispered.

-"What—" Sakura didn't finish her question because Naruto's lips then kissed hers. She then knew what he meant. Neji burst into the room but then just stood there.

-"Um…" Neji choked out. Naruto looked up.

-"Do you mind? I don't barge in on you when you are kissing a girl." Naruto said. Neji twitched and left the room. When he was out of view Sakura pushed Naruto off of her.

-"I feel dirty!" Sakura yelled. Naruto made a grossed-out face.

-"No offense Sakura-chan but kissing Hinata-chan is much better than kissing you. Please don't hit me!" Naruto pleaded.

-"I'm not going to hit you. Kissing Sasuke-kun is much better. But I can't help but feel like I'm betraying my friends." Sakura said.

-"Let's just forget that happened and move on." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

-"Well I'm going to shower. The milk really smells bad!" Sakura walked out of Naruto's room and got into the shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I hate Mondays!" Shikamaru yelled.

-"You hate everything." Ino said.

-"You guys have five seconds to shut or I'll take out my bazooka gun." Tenten muttered in her sleep. Shikamaru and Ino sweat dropped.

-"Even in her sleep she can kill." Matsuri said. Hinata was reading a magazine. Sasuke and Gaara were arm wrestling.

-"Hey peoples." Sakura said as she and Naruto entered the living room. Sakura was all cleaned up from up the cereal and milk. Naruto was eating a lollipop.

-"Hi Sak, how are you?" Matsuri asked.

-"Same as always." Sakura said.

-"Freaky and annoying?" Ino asked. Sakura glared at her.

-"The lollipop is fantastic! I love blue raspberry!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"Give me that lollipop!" Tenten yelled. She got up from the couch and chased Naruto.

-"what the hell is wrong with you Tenten?" Naruto asked as he ran around. Tenten didn't answer.

-"She's sleepwalking. She does crazy stuff when she is sleepwalking." Hinata said.

-"I want that lollipop!" Tenten growled.

-"Fine! Take it!" Naruto threw the lollipop at her and she caught it.

-"Lollipop!" She exclaimed and walked upstairs.

-"She scares me." Naruto said. Sakura giggled. Neji walked into the room and yelled.

-"You two!" He pointed his finger at Sakura and Naruto.

-"What's wrong Neji?" Sakura asked.

-"Don't you 'hey Neji' me! I know what you and Naruto did and what you did to me!" Neji yelled. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other liked they didn't know what he was talking about.

-"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Neji glared at Sakura.

-"You kissed me and then you were kissing Naruto! You're cheating on Uchiha!" Neji yelled. Sasuke glared at Neji.

-"What are you talking about? I don't remember kissing you. You must've been dreaming." Sakura said.

-"Naruto. You remember kissing her. Right? You guys were kissing in Naruto's room!" Neji yelled. Hinata glared at Neji too.

-"Did you hit your head or something? I was in my room watching cartoons all day and Sakura-chan was reading in the library." Naruto said. Neji stood there.

-"Maybe I was dreaming." He said. Sasuke and Hinata walked up to him and glared at him.

-"Hyuga. Please answer this question. Why did you dream of my girlfriend kissing you? No scratch that…why did you even dream of her?" Sasuke asked.

-"And why did you dream of Naruto-kun kissing Sakura-chan? You better answer." Hinata said. Neji gulped.

-"Should I run?" He asked. Sasuke and Hinata smirked at each other.

-"You want to take the first punch?" Sasuke asked Hinata. She nodded.

-"Say good night cousin." Hinata said. Neji ran away. Naruto and Sakura high-fived each other.

-"Good plan Naruto." Sakura whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I got the 12****th**** chapter. I tried to make it funny so I hope you liked it. But remember: this is a SasuSaku fic! The kisses Sakura didn't mean anything. So please keep that in mind. Hope you liked it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Festival Time**

_-"I'm telling you Ramos, stay away from Sakura." Sasuke said. Joaquin looked at Sasuke. _

_-"I'm afraid I can't do that Sasuke. Sakura is my friend I need to be at her side." Joaquin said. _

_-"Nobody asked you for help." Sasuke said. _

_-"But Sakura did." Joaquin confessed. _


	13. Festival Time

- - -

Chapter 13: Festival Time

- - -

It's been about a month now and August was coming closer and closer. Sai was still sick so there was a very low chance that Sakura might not be able to dance in the competition. Joaquin helped her practice by dancing with just in case Sai would get better at the last minute and Sakura would be to teach him the moves. The other group left more times since the movie was almost finished. Scott still didn't like Sakura and sometimes he would come at the unexpected times to tease Sakura more. But now things were getting easier.

-"What do you want Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. It was late at night and Sasuke took Sakura out in the garden. Sasuke took her hands into his.

-"Sakura…I'm I have been not paying much attention to you since the movie. To make it up to you, would you like to go to the festival coming up this week?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at his face for a moment and then smiled.

-"Of course Sasuke-kun! I'd love to!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smiled and embraced her. Then they heard clapping. Sasuke and Sakura broke the hug and looked back to see their friends clapping behind them.

-"Way to go Teme!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura giggled.

-"Naruto, you idiot! We wanted to give them privacy!" Matsuri yelled. Naruto shrugged.

-"Funny. We were going to go to the same festival too. Guess we're all going on BIG date." Gaara said.

-"Hey! This was supposed to be just me and Sakura! Why do you guys have to come along?" Sasuke asked.

-"Well…you…see…" Ino started out. Sasuke glared at them.

-"You guys were spying on me!" He yelled.

-"It was Ino's idea!" Tenten and Hinata pointed.

-"How did you find out that I was going to asked Sakura to the festival?" Sasuke asked. Ino scoffed.

-"It's not hard hearing you all the way from your room to the bathroom. 'Oh Sakura, it would be an honor if you would accompany me to the festival' That is so cheesy!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura's raised her eyebrow.

-"That _is _cheesy! What are you? Shakespeare?" Neji asked. Sasuke threw a murderous look at him.

-"I think it's sweet that Sasuke was interested in poetry." Sakura defended.

-"Like we need advice from a nerd." Shikamaru said. Sakura glared at him. She raised her fist and punched right into his stomach.

'**Cha! We sure showed him! Nobody calls us a nerd!' **

'_Where have you been all this time?'_

'**I had a little vacation'**

'_A little?! You were gone for 5 months!'_

'**Well it's not my fault you don't have an interesting life. Except for your hot and sexy boyfriend!'**

'_I liked it better when you were gone.'_

'**Keep talking forehead'**

''_You just insulted yourself you know.'_

'**Not really. I'm much prettier.'**

'_That's it! I'm going to lock you up in my mind!' _

'**You wouldn't!'**

'_But I would'_

'**No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Are sure you want to give up your day of filming just to be with me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

-"I told you that we would be spending time together when we would arrive in Spain. And I'm keeping that promise." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. Sasuke and Sakura were outside in the streets to spend some quality time together before they would go to the festival tonight. Sakura was wearing white capris then ended a few inches above her knees, a light green spaghetti strapped top, and white flats. Sakura out her hair in a headband.Sasuke wore a red collar shirt and beige shorts with just plain sneakers.

-"Where should we go first?" Sasuke asked.

-"Do you want to check out the pet store?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and they walked to see the pets for sale. The rest of the day they walked, talked, stopped by a few places, a little shopping, and checking out the water fountain. Then they stopped at a café to get something to eat. They both ordered a sandwich and lemonade.

-"What did you think of today?" Sasuke asked. Sakura took a sip of her lemonade.

-"It was wonderful." Sakura said.

-"That's good to hear." Sasuke said. Sakura looked down at her sandwich.

-"I have to admit Sasuke-kun, I was really glad when you decided to spend some time with me. Just me. I know it sounds a little selfish but…all this time without you here…has made me lonely." Sakura confessed. Sasuke stared at her. Sakura was giving him a smile. A beautiful one to him. He reached out and cupped her hand with his two other hands.

-"I'm so sorry to make you feel alone. I was being such a jerk this past month." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed a short laugh.

-"Make that a bastard. But I forgive you. I don't normally hold grudges against people." Sakura said.

-"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked down at her watch.

-"We should get going. The festival is going to start within an hour." She said. Sasuke nodded and they paid for the meal. They then started walked around the streets for a few more minutes.

-"So what's with that Joaquin guy you hang out with?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged.

-"He's my new friend. We hang out a lot and have fun." Sakura said.

-"Hn."

-"Do you hate Joaquin?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stopped walking.

-"No. I don't hate him." He lied. He didn't want to upset Sakura. Not now. Just when they were having some time together. Sakura stared at him for a while and then smiled.

-"I'm glad. You too look like you can be very good friends. He also gives good advice when you need it." Sakura said.

-"Yeah. I'm sure he does." Sasuke mumbled. Then it was all silence.

-"So tell me about this girl you're supposed to be…kissing…for the movie." Sakura said. Sasuke was surprised to hear that she wanted to listen about the girl.

-"Her name is Hikari and she does magazine modeling. She is supposed to be playing my love interest for the movie." Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She wasn't in tears yet be she was looking at the ground intently as they walked.

-"Is she pretty?" She asked.

-"I guess she is." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded. She took a deep breath and faced Sasuke.

-"Sasuke-kun…would you still love me even if you see some other girl who much prettier than I am?" Sakura asked.

-"Why are you asking that?" He asked.

-"Just answer the question. Please." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke too her hands into his and kissed them.

-"You know that I would always. No matter what." He said. Tears streaked down Sakura's face and she smiled.

-"Are you really serious?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

-"Here's my proof." Then he cupped her cheeks and kissed her right on the lips. At first Sakura was startled but then she closed her eyes and gave in. When they broke apart Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

-"Was that proof enough?" He asked. Sakura giggled.

-"I'm convinced." She said.

-"Good." Then there was music playing.

-"Let's check it out." Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded and they walked to the source of the music. There was a young girl playing some music on a piano. She was very good. People gathered around and some coins into her hat that was beside the piano. The girl then stopped playing and began a new piece that sounded so familiar to Sasuke and Sakura.

-"I know thins song." Sakura said.

-"Me too." Sasuke said. Sakura walked up front and closed her eyes. Sasuke went up to her side. Sakura opened her mouth and began to sing to the music.

_**My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side**_

Sasuke smiled at her and opened his mouth to sing along.

_**Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But my demons and my angels reappeared  
Leavin' only traces of the man you thought I'd be  
Too afraid to hear the world's I'd always feel  
Leavin' you with all the questions all these years**_

Sasuke and Sakura held hands as they sang. They smiled at each other.

_**Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No, it isn't how it's really meant to be**_

Sakura closed her eyes as she sang her heart out.

_**Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side**_

Sasuke really loved this experience. Singing with Sakura was beautiful to him.

_**Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No, it isn't how it's really meant to be**_

_**Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away,  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wandering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side**_

Everybody clapped. The whole audience dropped even more coins into the hat than they had before. Sakura hugged Sasuke.

-"Wasn't this nice?" She asked.

-"It was." Sasuke said. The audience left talking out loud in Spanish how wonderful that show was. The girl who was playing the piano walked up to the couple. And she smiled at them.

-"Mucho Gracias señor y señorita! Por que de tu canción mí música era maravillosa. Muchísimas gracias." The girl exclaimed. (Translation: Thank you so much Mr. and Ms.! Because of your song my music was marvelous. Thanks a lot!)

-"De nada." Sakura said. The girl smiled one more time and then left down the street. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

-"What was she say?" He asked.

-"She was saying 'thank you' for the singing that we did." Sakura said.

-"Why are there always kids here putting on shows out in the streets?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled sadly.

-"In many countries, take for example Barcelona, the townspeople are very poor. Kids are usually forced to make money on their own to help support their family or maybe because they don't have any family at all. It's hard. So they put on shows to make money from the audience." Sakura said.

-"Can they get any jobs?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"One; they are too young to start working in a place for adults. And two; there aren't too many places here for young kids to work at. Some are forced to leave their country to work, earn, and save money for their poor families." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. Sakura was sure smart about these things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'm peeing in the shower! I'm peeing in the shower! Go! Go! Go!" Naruto sang. Ino was turning green.

-"Ugh! Naruto please stop singing that! I'm eating here!" Matsuri yelled.

-"Fine. I threw up on my rice! I threw up on my rice! Push! Push! Pu—ahh!" Naruto got thrown over by a banana.

-"Finally!" Tenten exclaimed. Naruto glared at her.

-"That hurt you know!" He yelled.

-"Really? Did it really hurt? Oh right…don't care!" Tenten sneered.

-"Does anybody want to play a game?" Hinata asked.

-"Me!" Everybody yelled.

-"Cool. Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru already agreed to it. Let's go." Hinata said. The girls including Naruto walked into the living room to play.

-"So what's this game called?" Gaara asked.

-"It's called 'Lose what you got'." Hinata said.

-"Cool! How do you play?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Easy. You have to roll the dice and move the number of spaces you get from the dice. If you land on a card space you have to get a card lose something you have. You have avoid the card spaces but it's hard because there a lot of card spaces and less empty spaces." Tenten said.

-"How do you know that?" Neji asked.

-"It's right on the front Einstein." Tenten said. Neji turned red.

-"Oh. Right. I knew that." He said.

-"Then why did you ask how to play the game?" Naruto asked.

-"No I didn't." Neji said.

-"Yes you did." Ino said.

-"Quiet Blondie!" Neji yelled. Ino scoffed.

-"Oh no you didn't!" She said.

-"Oh yes I did!" Neji said in a preppy voice.

-"Ha! Did you get it on tape Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata gave thumbs up.

-"Roger Ino." She said.

-"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

-"Nothing you should know about." Ino said.

-"Should we start the process Ino?" Hinata asked. Ino nodded. The two girls dashed upstairs.

-"Awkward." Matsuri and Naruto said in sing-song.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Night time**

-"Do you think this is nice Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of her room. Sasuke nodded. He smiled at her.

-"You look perfect." He said. Sakura blushed. She was wearing a white sundress that ended right on her knees and it had a small, thin, white sash around the waist. She was also wearing the same flats this from this morning. Her hair was in a half ponytail.

-"I'm pleased that you like it." Sakura said. Sasuke was wearing a blue collar shirt and green shorts. Same sneakers as before. Sasuke extended out his hand.

-"Shall we?" He asked.

-"You may." Sakura said. Sasuke led her to outside. The festival wasn't far so they just walked. Sakura was amazed by the site when they got there. There were lights everywhere, stands, people walking around, Spanish music playing in the background, and the smell of food in the air.

-"It's…beautiful." Sakura managed to say. Sasuke smirked.

-"I knew you would like it. But no beauty is compared to yours." He said. Sakura blushed.

-"Thanks." She whispered.

-"Should we go in now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. They walked into the festival. Little kids ran around laughing and giggling as they ate some food in their hands.

-"Let's go see the food stands." Sakura said.

-"Ok." Sasuke said. They walked to the food stands. The food there was delicious. Sasuke had a lot of tacos that were specially made in Spain. He ate about 10. Sakura giggled at him whenever he got some sauce or meat on his face. Sakura ate some desserts. But when saw one that looked like the one she and her friends tried to make, it made her laugh.

-"What's so funny? Do I have some meat on my face again?" Sasuke asked touching his face. Sakura shook her head.

-"No it's not that. I'm laughing because that dessert reminds me of the ones I tried to make with Ino, Matsuri, Hinata, and Tenten." Sakura began laughing again.

-"I don't see how that's funny but I'll play along." Sasuke said.

-"Sakura? Sakura! I didn't expect to see you here!" A voice exclaimed.

-"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw Joaquin standing right behind them. He was grinning. _'I guess something good happened today since he's smiling a lot more than usual.' _ Sakura thought.

-"Oh, it's you." Sasuke said deadpanned. Sakura hugged Joaquin.

-"Hi Joaquin! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

-"I decided to kill some time by coming to the festival. I see you're here with Sasuke. Hi Sasuke!" Joaquin waved. Sasuke didn't wave back.

-"Do you want to hang out with since you're here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was about to protest but Joaquin already answered.

-"Of course!" He said. Sasuke muttered something under his breath. Something about 'idiot'. All three began walking around. Joaquin and Sakura started talking while Sasuke spent his time clenching and unclenching his fists.

-"Sakura!" A voice yelled. Sakura looked behind her and saw Josefina there waving at her.

-"Josefina!" Sakura exclaimed. The two girls hugged each other.

-"Can you guys give me a few minutes?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Joaquin nodded. Josefina and Sakura then started talking. When Sasuke saw that Sakura was fully distracted he turned to Joaquin.

-"Follow me." Sasuke ordered. Joaquin was shocked by the tone of voice Sasuke used but listened. Sasuke led him near the exit.

-"I'm telling you Ramos, stay away from Sakura." Sasuke said. Joaquin looked at Sasuke.

-"I'm afraid I can't do that Sasuke. Sakura is my friend and I need to be at her side." Joaquin said.

-"Nobody asked you for help." Sasuke said.

-"But Sakura did." Joaquin confessed.

-"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Sasuke demanded.

-"Don't you get it Sasuke? Sakura needs someone to talk to. And that someone is me!" Joaquin said.

-"Why does she need you to talk to when she has me?" Sasuke asked.

-"But you're never around! Because of you, Sakura is always lonely!" Joaquin yelled.

-"Quit lying!" Sasuke yelled.

-"I would never lie when it comes to Sakura." Joaquin said.

-"But I'm her boyfriend! Not you!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Oh really? Where were you when she needed a shoulder to cry on? Where were when she needed someone to hug her? Where were you when she needed comforting? Where were you when she needed someone to watch her dance? Where were you when she was in the hospital sick?!" Joaquin demanded.

-"Well it's not my fault I had a movie to film!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Oh c'mon Sasuke! We both know that's bullshit! You had a choice to be with Sakura or work on a movie by some human-sized basketball!" Joaquin yelled.

-"I've been there for her." Sasuke said.

-"But you weren't there for her when she spilled her heart out of how she felt about herself!" Joaquin yelled. Sasuke glared at him.

-"And why couldn't she tell me?" He asked.

-"She tried to but you were too busy practicing your stupid lines instead of listening to her!" Joaquin yelled.

-"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke yelled.

-"That's where you're wrong. Sakura has told me a lot about you. And from what she told me, you don't care much about her anymore. But she chose not to hate you because she knows that somehow you'll change and be 'Sasuke-kun' again!" Joaquin confessed. Sasuke was speechless. _Is this guy telling the truth?' _ Sasuke asked in thought.

-"Ramos…tell me one thing. Do you like Sakura as more than a friend?" Sasuke asked. Joaquin stared at him.

-"No. I love Sakura only as friend. Are you afraid that you might lose her to me?" Joaquin asked.

-"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away.

-"You are aren't you? Well you don't have to worry about that. Sakura is only my best friend and nothing more." Joaquin said. Sasuke took a deep breath.

-"Can we pretend this never happened and start from the beginning? If I'm not too late." Sasuke asked. Joaquin smiled. He took out his hand.

-"Of course we can Sasuke. We can start being friends. Just Sakura always wanted us to be." Joaquin said. Sasuke smiled. He nodded and took Joaquin's hand to shake it.

-"Let's go back. Sakura must be worrying about us now." Sasuke said.

-"Yeah. And Sasuke?" Joaquin said.

-"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

-"She's a sweet and innocent girl. Don't let her go." Joaquin said. Sasuke took a few seconds to look at Joaquin. He then smiled and nodded.

-"I'll keep that I mind for sure." He said. Joaquin smiled.

**Joaquin's POV**

I hope Sasuke would change for the better. Sakura is sweet and I don't want to her to be hurt. I'm glad me and Sasuke started all over again. Maybe this time, he'll actually listen to Sakura and be true to her. After all, that's all Sakura wanted. For the real Sasuke Uchiha to come back and be with her again. Sasuke and I walked back to Sakura. But this time, we walked back as friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****That sure was a big conflict with Sasuke and Joaquin. But now they are friends. I hope you liked the chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! The song was 'Always on your side' by Sheryl Crow.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: The Magazine**

_-"Remember kids; weapons are bad for you." Tenten said as she wrote it down. _

_-"Speak for yourself Tenten!" Sakura said. _

_-"Sakura's right. Don't you use weapons?" Matsuri said. _

_-"Yes, but that's different." Tenten said. _

_-"True. Because Tenten's not a kid." Hinata said. _

_-"Thank you." Tenten said. _

_-"She's a toddler!" Hinata said. _

_-"What?!" Tenten yelled. The girls burst out laughing. _

_-"Uh…Sakura? You should probably see this." Ino said. _

_-"What is it?" Sakura asked. She looked down at the magazine that Ino was holding. _

_-"What?! This can't be true!" Sakura yelled. _


	14. The Magazine

- - -

Chapter 14: The Magazine

- - -

The sun's rays peeked through Sakura's windows. Her eyes fluttered open.

-"Ugh. What time is it?" She groaned. Sakura looked at her clock and saw that it was only 8:28. She got out of her bed and changed out of her pajamas. After she was done she went downstairs for breakfast. Only the girls were awake

-"Morning Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted.

-"Good morning." Sakura mumbled.

-"Bad mood?" Ino asked.

-"Do what I always do. Dance around naked in your bedroom until you're relieved from stress." Matsuri said. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stared at Matsuri.

-"Yeaaahhhhhh. I don't think I'll take that advice." Sakura said.

-"It's worth a try." Matsuri said.

-"Too bad no one cares." Tenten said. Matsuri rolled her eyes.

-"But seriously. Are you in a bad mood?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"No. I'm just a little tried." Sakura said.

-"She lies!" Matsuri yelled throwing a blob of oatmeal at Sakura's face.

-"What the hell Matsuri!" Sakura shouted. Tenten wiped the oatmeal off of Sakura's face. Matsuri laughed nervously.

-"Sorry." Matsuri said. Tenten then started twitching.

-"Something wrong Tenten?" Hinata asked. Tenten glared at the stairs.

-"Someone is touching my weapons! Must kill!" Tenten growled. She got on all fours and dashed upstairs to her bedroom.

-"How does she know that someone is taking her weapons?" Ino asked. They all shrugged.

-"Ah-ha! I knew it was you that was taking my weapons! Now you must be terminated" Tenten growled from upstairs.

-"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mommy!" Naruto screamed.

**Bang!**

**Boom!**

**Boom! **

**Crash!**

**Bang!**

The girls hugged each other.

-"I don't wanna know what's going on." Sakura whispered. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru ran out of their rooms.

-"What happened? Is someone breaking in? I'll kill them!" Gaara yelled. Everybody sweat dropped.

-"With your pink bunny?" Matsuri laughed.

-"Huh?" Gaara looked at where he thought he was holding a bat.

-"Haruno. I'm going to tell you these great words of wisdom. Get some help!" Sasuke yelled. Neji and Shikamaru snickered. Tenten walked out of her bedroom wiping her hands.

-"What'd I miss?" She asked.

-"Does anyone know a good chiropractor?" Naruto groaned form Tenten's bedroom.

-"Tenten. Here you go." Ino said as she handed Tenten a card.

-"What's this?" Tenten asked.

-"A number to a good doctor." Ino said. Tenten started twitching.

-"Uh-oh." Neji said in fear.

-"Die!" Tenten yelled as she shot the card with a gun.

-"Nice job Ino!" Shikamaru hissed.

-"Oh like you had a better idea!" Ino hissed back. The Sakura and Hinata heard someone mumbling something. They turned their heads to see Gaara rubbing his hand on his bunny's face.

-"It's ok Mr. Snuggles. I won't let anyone hurt you." Gaara cooed.

-"And _He _was considered _popular_?" Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura slowly nodded.

-"I'm surprised too." Sakura whispered. Sasuke then began screaming.

-"Hyuga! Hold me!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped into Neji's arms .Neji glared at him and dropped the Uchiha to the ground.

-"You're losing your dignity Uchiha!" Neji yelled.

-"Can't lose what you never had." Matsuri muttered. Sasuke glared at her. The reason he screamed was because Ramen was right behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Da Dara! I'm Ramen Man!" Naruto sang. He had a cape worn around his neck and underwear on top of his head.

-"And this is my sidekick! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"Bark!" Ramen barked. Naruto and ramen were standing on top of the couch.

-"Idiot." Sasuke said.

-"Really Naruto. We're past the whole kid games." Neji said.

-"I think it's cool that Naruto is re-living his kid games." Sakura said. Neji and Sasuke stared at her.

-"Don't give me that look." Sakura warned.

-"Hi peoples! Guess what!" Tenten exclaimed when she came downstairs.

-"Wha—holy shit! What is that on your face Tenten?!" Neji demanded. Tenten had red blotches all over her face, arms, and legs.

-"Oh this? Well it seemed that I had an allergic reaction my gunpowder. Now I can't stop scratching." Tenten said. She was scratching her arms.

-"it's so scary looking." Naruto said in a grossed-out tone. Tenten glared at him but felt stares around her. She saw Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and even Ramen all looking at her intently. Tenten held her hands up to her face.

-"Stop staring at me! I am not an animal!" She yelled. Sakura stopped staring.

-"Sorry. What was it that you wanted to tell us?" Sakura asked. Tenten then stood up straight.

-"Well I have decided to start writing a book about safety. It's going to be called 'Remember Kids'." Tenten said proudly. She then did a Rock Lee pose. With her fist was pumped into the air and the other was on her hip. The background changed into waves crashing into each other and she was smiling with her teeth glistening.

-"You hang out too much with Lee." Sasuke said.

-"Don't ruin the moment Uchiha!" Tenten yelled and went back to her pose. Sakura mouthed an 'ok'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ow! Damn it Ino! Careful with that brush!" Tenten growled. Ino glared at her.

-"I wouldn't be hurting you if you just stood still! Besides, this is your fault that this happened." Ino scolded.

-"How is this _my_ fault?!" Tenten demanded as she pointed to the red blotches.

-"Well you just had to put gun powder into your gun." Ino said. She added some more cream onto Tenten's body with the a paint brush. Tenten pouted.

-"My guns were running out and how was I supposed to know that I was allergic to that stuff?" Tenten asked. Ino didn't answer.

-"Here is the extra cream you wanted Ino." Sakura said. She entered the room with a bag filed with cream bottles setting them down onto the table.

-"Is that all?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head and shifted her eyes to the door. Hinata and Matsuri came into the room each carrying 80 bags with bottles of cream. Approximately 100 bottles in each bag. Tenten widened her eyes.

-"Why the hell do I need all that cream?!" Tenten demanded.

-"Apparently your reaction to the gunpowder resulted in a very bad skin condition, thus you'll need a lot skin products." Ino said.

-"That was very smart of you to say Ino." Hinata said.

-"Yeah. Didn't think you had a brain to say all that." Matsuri laughed.

-"Thank—what did you say?!" Ino asked.

-"Nope!" Matsuri as she did a peace sign.

-"Uh…Ino? Is the cream supposed to be...black and uh…bubbling?" Sakura asked.

-"What are you talking about?" Ino asked. Sakura held up the cream.

-"Daahhhhhhh! It looks horrible!" Matsuri yelled.

-"Who cares? I think it's supposed to be like that.' Ino said.

-"You think?! There ain't no fucking way that I'm going to put that shit on my skin!" Tenten yelled.

-"Mind your words." Hinata said.

-"Chill Tenten! You're only going to put this on and keep it on for only 24 hours and then take it off!" Ino yelled.

-"Fine. But if I die because of this. Don't come to my funeral." Tenten warned. Ino shrugged. Then Ino. Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri began to wipe the cream onto their friend's skin.

-"Whoa. She looks like a monster. A scary one too." Sakura said. It was true. Tenten had black all over her skin. She was also crying anime tears.

-"This cream smells so bad." She whined.

-"Quit your whining and lie down on the bed. You can't move or else the cream won't harden." Ino said. Tenten nodded and lied down on her bed.

-"What should we do now?" Hinata asked.

-"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to be reading my magazines." Ino said. At that moment she took out a whole piles of magazines and sat down on the floor. Hinata took out her ipod, Sakura sat and began writing some stuff on a piece of paper, and Matsuri took out her laptop and went on a website. After a few minutes Tenten couldn't take it anymore.

-"I'm so bored! Can someone read me a story?" She asked.

-"There was one a beautiful wonderland that when you went there dreams came true. The snow fell gracefully on you and the cold felt nice when it hit your face. The sound of crunching snow was like a lullaby. Happiness is everywhere. Hopes and dreams were wonderful." Ino said. Tenten wiped a tear away.

-"That was beautiful Ino." Her voice was cracking.

-"What? I was only reading it out from this magazine." Ino said.

-"Oh. Well never mind." Tenten said.

-"But Tenten's right. We're all bored." Sakura said.

-"I have an idea!" Matsuri exclaimed.

-"What!" The girls all asked.

-"Let's dress up as boys and go hang out with the guys! It'll be fun!" Matsuri exclaimed.

-"I don't know. Don't you think that might be a little awkward?" Hinata asked.

-"But I really do want to know what the guys do when we're not around." Tenten said.

-"What heck! Let's do it!" Ino said.

-"I guess I can put up with that." Sakura said.

-"Great! Now's let's just get men's clothing and hang out with the guys!" Matsuri exclaimed. The girls all nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Did you see the red blotches on Tenten's face?" Naruto asked.

-"Yes I did." Neji said.

-"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

-"When I woke up this morning she was right in my face so I screamed. I told her to take off that hideous mask she wearing thinking it was a mask. She got mad and attacked me with Ramen's doo-doo bags." Neji said.

-'That was you? I thought something died in here." Gaara said.

-"That I always carry these with me." Shikamaru said. He held up nose pluggers.

-"Tell me again why you date her." Naruto said.

-"Because she's cool and doesn't act like a big girly girl." Neji said.

-"Sounds like Sakura's personality. She always used to hang out with the guys instead of girls." Gaara said.

-"Does she still do that?" Sasuke asked.

-"Are you kidding? Sakura-chan still hangs out with guys. They always go to the arcade." Naruto said.

-"I get the picture." Sasuke said.

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

-"I'll get it." Neji said. He went up to the door and opened. He was very surprised at the people in front of him. There was boy with blonde hair, a boy with brown hair, a boy with red-brown hair, a boy with black hair, and another that had brown hair too but with green eyes. They were all wearing caps, men's shorts, sneakers, shirts that reached their thighs, and jackets different colors.

-"'Sup! We're new boys and we came to see if we can hangout." The boy with blonde hair said in some deep voice.

-"Uh…hi? I'm Neji. I guess you…guys can hang out with us." Neji said.

-"Sweet." The boy with black hair said. The 'boys' went inside and sat down on the floor in the living room.

-"Hyuga. Who are these boys?" Sasuke asked.

-"These are…?" Neji said.

-"I'm Max." The boy with blonde hair said.

-"Carlos. And I love weapons…I mean video games!" The boy with brown hair said.

-"I'm Nat." The boy with red-brown hair said.

-"I'm Matt." The boy with black hair said quietly.

-"And I'm Zack." The boy with brown hair and green eyes said.

-"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto."

-"Hn. Sasuke."

-"Gaara."

-"Neji."

-"Troublesome. Shikamaru."

-"Cool. So what do you guys do for fun?" Zack asked.

-"We mostly just talk." Gaara said.

-"And he only sleeps." Neji said pointing to Shikamaru.

-"Boring! You guys are a bunch of sissies!" Carlos yelled.

-"Then what would you consider fun?" Sasuke growled.

-"Easy. Video games!" Carlos exclaimed.

-"I'm with you there man!" Zack exclaimed.

-"I guess that can be fun." Matt said.

-"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto said.

-"We'll just sit here." Max and Nat said.

-"Suit yourself." Zack said. The guys installed the game and they began playing.

-"You guys act like girls you know that." Sasuke said to Nat and Max.

-"True." Gaara said. Max glared at them.

-"You guys just don't know how to have fun." Nat said. Max nodded and turned to Nat. Then they both hit each others knuckles. Sasuke and Gaara shrugged at watched at how Carlos and Zack were beating Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

-"Owww!" Max hissed. 'He' started to rub his knuckle.

-"Maybe that was a bad idea to do Ino." Nat whispered.

-"I know Matsuri." Max whispered back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"That was really fun to do! I creamed everybody in the game!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"I came in 2nd place!" Tenten exclaimed.

-"Well you didn't have to hurt you knuckle." Ino whimpered.

-"That was nothing! Neji and I hit our fronts together and it didn't hurt!" Tenten said.

-"But I couldn't help but feel that Sasuke-kun was staring at me a lot." Sakura said.

-"I have to admit. That was a great plan Matsuri." Hinata said.

-"Thanks. Now hand me that pack of ice." Matsuri said. Hinata tossed her a pack.

-"I'm going to start working on my story." Tenten said. She took out a piece of paper out and a pencil. She began writing.

-"Are you going to start on your first tip?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded.

-"I hope it makes sense." Ino said.

-"Remember kids; weapons are bad for you." Tenten said as she wrote it down.

-"Speak for yourself Tenten!" Sakura said.

-"Sakura's right. Don't you use weapons?" Matsuri said.

-"Yes. But that's different." Tenten said.

-"True. Because Tenten's not a kid." Hinata said.

-"Thank you." Tenten said.

-"She's a toddler!" Hinata said. The girls burst out laughing.

-"Uh…Sakura? You should probably see this." Ino said.

-"What is it?" Sakura asked. She looked down at the magazine that Ino was holding.

-"What?! This can't be true!" Sakura yelled.

-"What is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her head and ran out of the room to her bedroom with the magazine. She opened her door and locked it. She then sank down to the floor. She re-opened the magazine.

**Sasuke Uchiha; a New Girl to Complete His Life**

_Sasuke Uchiha, a teen from Konoha, Japan and heir of the Uchiha family, is too be said that he is dating his co-star, Hikari Miwari. He is being filmed in a Spanish film soon to be airing soon. The director, Scott Wilson, also says that Sasuke Uchiha is dating Hikari._

"_Sasuke has no girlfriend that I know of. And I know that Hikari and he are dating. I've heard that they are planning to get married soon. But I know this girl who "claims" to be Sasuke's girlfriend. But of course, that girl must be an idiot."_

_Many people have declined the thought of Sasuke dating Hikari since they know that he is dating Sakura Haruno. Many people know her and love her. They were angry to hear that Scott has said those words about her. Sakura Haruno is teen from Suna, Japan. She attended Konoha Academy along Sasuke Uchiha. She is known throughout Japan as 'The Genius Girl' due to her remarkable intelligence. They say that Sasuke and Sakura are dating. But not what Scott says. _

"_That man is such a liar! Sakura is my best friend and that Scott will be making up lies." An insider says. _

_Is Sasuke dating Hikari? We'll find out soon enough._

Sakura closed the magazine. It was already a little wet from her tears. She just couldn't believe that Scott would say that to her. And what about Sasuke? Was he really dating Hikari? These questions she couldn't answer.

-"That Scott! I should've known he was going to do something like this!" Sakura hissed. She wiped away the tears and took out a suitcase. She filled all her belongings in it and went out the door. Ramen followed her. She allowed Ramen to follow her. _'I need to confront Scott about this!' _ Sakura thought. But what Sakura didn't know was that, she left the opened magazine right next to her bedroom door for anyone to see…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry that I left a cliff hanger. I just wanted to add something in there. Scott got revenge somehow and now people think Sasuke is dating Hikari. And no, Sakura is not going to leave Spain if that's what you're going to ask because she has her stuff with her. Hope you liked it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here a preview of the next chapter: In Time of Need**

_-"Why? Why did you have to do this?!" Sakura demanded. Scott just smirked. _

_-"It's time you learned to keep your ugly face out of my business. I need you out of the picture." Scott said. _


	15. In time of need

- - -

Chapter 15: In Time of Need

- - -

Sakura walked towards the building where Scott and her friends were at when they were offered to be in that movie. Sakura glared at the ground as she walked. Ramen felt the anger inside her so he growled. He had gotten know Scott a little more and has learned to hate that ugly and plump man.

-"What have I done that would make him do that?" Sakura asked herself. Ramen looked up at her with sad eyes. Sakura stopped walking and looked in front of her. This is it. She was at the place. No mistake. Sakura's hand shakily touched and the door handle and opened it slowly. The hallway was dark and the dim lights didn't help much. It was very eerie.

-"You can do it." Sakura whispered. She walked down the hallway and tried to find Scott's office. Ramen followed behind. Sakura clenched her fists. She was really pissed off. _'I swear! That Scott is going to be dead by the time I get down with him!' _ Sakura thought. There! Sakura found his office. But when she tried

to reach for the door knob, something held her back. It was some sort of feeling telling her not to go in there. But Sakura shook it away. This was important for her. She turned the knob and entered the room…

-"I was beginning to think when you will arrive Pinky." A low voice said. Sakura gasped and looked to her right. Scott was right there glaring at her.

-"You bastard!" Sakura growled.

-"Tsk. Tsk. Such fowl language for a young girl." He said. Ramen growled at him.

-"How could you do this to me?!" Sakura demanded.

-"Do what?" Scott asked.

-"You know perfectly what I mean!" Sakura yelled.

-"Oh that! I was just telling the press the truth." Scott said.

-"Why? Why did you do this to me?!" Sakura demanded. Scott just smirked.

-"It's time you learned to keep your ugly face out of my business. I need you out of the picture." Scott said.

-"By doing what?" Sakura asked.

-"By showing Sasuke that you don't belong with him. I only wonder how Sasuke could love an ugly slut like you.' Scott sneered. Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes.

-"You sick—"

-"Say what you want but it won't do anything to me. I've had many girls say things to me and I never let them get to me." Scott said. Then it hit her. He has done this to other girls like Sakura before!

-"You just like seeing people like me suffer. Don't you?" Sakura asked.

-"Why not? It's fun." Scott flat out said.

-"But what did I ever do to you?" Sakura asked. Scott smirked again.

-"I've heard of you before. In the newspapers, television, radio, and even through people! You were so famous for just being smart! I always wanted to be famous by making movies. But no! I was put down by an 8 year old!" He yelled. Sakura stared at him.

-"It wasn't my fault that I got so famous! But do you know what popularity brought me? Hate! Girls hated me because they thought of me as a smart-ass just showing off! I lost a lot of friends! Do you actually think I have perfect life?" Sakura asked.

-"Just shut up! Don't you get it? NOBODY likes you! NOT now! NOT EVER!" Scott yelled. The tears finally spilled out. It reminded Sakura so much of what happened back in her childhood years. All those years of being picked on because of how she looked and how her mind worked.

-"YOU. BASTARD. GO. TO. HELL!" Sakura yelled before running off with Ramen right beside her. Sakura ran right out of the building and ran down the street. Sakura wiped away her tears but only to find new ones falling down. As she ran, Sakura clutched at the place where her heart was. It caused her pain. So much. Too much pain for her to handle. Sakura then crashed into someone but she didn't care. She just wished that she could just die then and there. She felt arms around her.

-"Sakura! What's wrong? Are you ok?" An anxious voice asked. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that it was Joaquin who had his arms around her. Sakura shook her head and began crying into his shirt.

-"Scott…he…" Sakura sobbed. Joaquin hugged her.

-"What did Scott do?" He asked.

-"He…told…the press that Sasuke-kun was dating someone else! And he…told me that…" The memory even brought even more tears than before.

-"What did that ass hole say to you?!" He demanded.

-"He called me a slut and said that nobody likes me!" Sakura cried through her tears. Joaquin picked her up bridal style and started walking. Sakura didn't care. She only kept crying into his very wet shirt. Joaquin took Sakura into his house. He opened the door with his foot and entered his small home.

-"Joaquin? Who is this girl?" A woman asked as she came into the kitchen.

-"Nothing. Get me some fresh clothes, a glass of water, and a few blankets, Mami." Joaquin said. The woman stared at Sakura and then nodded.

-"Hermano! Hermano! Quien es esta mujer?" A little boy asked.

-"This is Sakura. Paco, get the guest bed ready, please." Joaquin said.

-"Yes big brother." Paco said. Joaquin put Sakura back on her feet.

-"You're going to be all right Sakura." Joaquin whispered. Sakura wiped away her tears and tried to nod. Joaquin's mom came back with some fresh clothes, a glass of water, a few blankets.

-"Here you go dear." She said giving Sakura the water. Joaquin helped her drink since she felt weak.

-"I'll go take her upstairs." Joaquin said as he carried Sakura upstairs where Paco was finishing the bed. He laid her down on the bed.

-"You can leave now Paco." Joaquin said. Paco nodded and walked out of the room.

-"I can't believe that Scott would do that to me." Sakura choked.

-"I know what you mean. People from the press asked me all sorts of questions about you." Joaquin said. Sakura looked at him.

-"Were you the one said those nice things about me in the magazine?" Sakura asked. Joaquin nodded. Tears formed around Sakura's eyes.

-"Why is everybody against me?" She asked. Joaquin took her by the shoulders.

-"That's not true! You have many people that love you!" He yelled. Sakura shook her head.

-"That's a lie!" She yelled.

-"Listen to me! You know that's just plain bullshit! There are people out there who just don't how great of a friend you are! Can't you see that? Just stop being blind and look!" Joaquin yelled with a harsher tone. Sakura stared at him. She then looked down and stared at her shaking hands. Joaquin then calmed down.

-"Sakura…I didn't mean to sound mean—wait!" He yelled. Sakura got out of the bed and ran out of the room. She opened the front door and dashed back to the mansion. Ramen was following behind. Tears were streaming down her face hard. They just wouldn't stop falling. _'I'm so stupid! Why am I born anyways? I just shouldn't be alive!' _ Sakura then stopped. She clenched her fists and glared at the found through her tears.

-"I should just end my life now." She whispered harshly. She was right in front of the house now but she couldn't go in now. She made a choice. Ramen whimpered. He could sense the emotion Sakura was feeling. Sakura forced a smile at Ramen.

-"C'mon Ramen, let's go get something to eat." She said. She then started walking off. Ramen walked right beside her. They walked to a nearby diner and got a sandwich. Sakura shared half of hers with the dog. She couldn't help but feel stares all around her. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw that all the people who were staring at her were reading the exact same magazine. The one where Scott said all that stuff about her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ino! I told you not to touch my weapons!" A voice growled.

-"Oh god! Spare me Tenten! You're obsessed with weapons!" Ino yelled.

-"So? I don't tell you hot put on that cheesy make-up and you won't tell me what I should like!" Tenten yelled.

-"You take that back!" Ino yelled. Neji and Shikamaru watched back and forth how Ino and Tenten were fighting…again!

-"Uh…shouldn't you guys do something?" Naruto asked.

-"Are you kidding? If I get in there Tenten would surly have my ass!" Neji yelled.

-"And?" Sasuke asked.

-"And I like my ass!" Neji yelled.

-"Too bad nobody else does." Gaara muttered.

-"What'd you say?!" Neji growled.

-"Oops. Did. I. Say. It. Too. Slow?" Gaara asked as if Neji was a baby.

-"That's it! Beware of my fury! The magic of a stapler!" Neji yelled. He held up a red stapler in the air. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara sweat dropped.

-"A stapler?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded.

-"Yup! Makes a good buddy with paper, accessories not included." Neji said.

-"And I'm supposed to afraid of that?" Gaara asked.

-"You will be soon! This stapler not only can prick you but it also can punch you with a punching glove from the bottom of it!" Neji exclaimed.

-"I'm shaking with fear." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

-"I feel like I'm in elementary school again." Gaara said.

-"And for saying that I' going to push the button!" Neji pushed a red button on the bottom of the red stapler. Nothing happened.

-"Is that it?" Naruto asked. Neji stared at it.

-"Where is the punching glove? It's supposed to come out!" He yelled. He then started to pound on the stapler.

-"I'm going to have a soda." Gaara said.

-"I'm coming with you Haruno." Sasuke said.

-"Wait for me guys!" Naruto yelled. Naruto kept on hitting the stapler. He then put the bottom of the stapler near his face.

-"Is it broken?" He asked. Then BOOM! The punching glove hit Neji's face.

-"Ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Hmm. What should I do now?" Sakura asked herself. She and Ramen were walking by a creek in a park. The sun shined down on her that it made it look like she was an angel. Boys walking by her stared at her

and thought she was clearly beautiful. Sakura saw them looking at her and smiled. That made the boys blush. They walked away before they could do something foolish. Sakura stared at them. _'What's wrong with them?' _ Sakura kept on walking. There nothing better to do. But one thing she knew. She would never go face-to-face with Scott ever again. Tears formed around her eyes again but Sakura didn't let them fall.

Instead she kept on walking until the next thing she knew. She was in a forest. She looked up and saw a bird that was flying right above her head. _'Does it want me to follow it?' _ Sakura thought. She followed the

bird. It was going straight until they reached a cliff. The bird landed on a branch and chirped at Sakura.

-"Why did you lead me here?" Sakura asked. She looked down. There was water tight at the bottom and

looked very scary. _'Did it lead me here to end my life? Should I take it?' _ Sakura asked herself. Sakura took a deep breath.

-"I guess this it." She whispered.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all**_

Sakura closed her eyes.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

She spread out her arms and relaxed her shoulders.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

Sakura took one step.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

She felt the wind whip against her face.

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_

Her hair blew in the wind. Her head leaned back.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

She took another step. Another would lead her straight down.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me 

Sakura took one last step and she felt that the ground beneath her disappeared.

-"Good-bye everyone…" She whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Ok, my dad allowed me to use the computer while I was on Thanksgiving break. Thank you! I just love my dad! He is really cool and is not one of those strict dads. Anyways, thanks so much for the revenge ideas! I'm going to try to use some of them on them soon. But as for the story I put up for voting…Tears of Love and Misery won! I'm probably going to update it in another week when my grounding is over. And about this chapter, you're just going to have to wait and see what will happen. Hope you liked it! The song was 'Because you loved me' by Celine Dion. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Just one more day…**

_-"And you call yourself a boyfriend? That's pretty pathetic." Joaquin said through gritted teeth. _

_-"Like I care what you think!" Sasuke growled. _

_-"Well you should! Considering that Sakura might die because of you!" Joaquin yelled. _  
__


	16. Just one more day

- - -

Chapter 16: Just one more day…

- - -

**A/N: ****Thanks everybody for the ideas! They were all so creative and as soon as I read them all I immediately had an idea. For this chapter I dedicate these people to this chapter for helping me:**

**Affectionate**

**Friesenator**

**sakura-lizzy**

**fumiko-chan**

**HikariYamino**

**Bubblebum180**

**Itachi-is-mine-**

**Azn-BeybaldeAnimeLover**

**Pandaprincess101**

**Spirit Seer**

**Purplelicious**

**I loved the ideas. But especially want to thank pandaprincess101 and Friesenator. They gave me great ideas that I'll be using them and twisting it into something of my own. Thanks SO much for all the reviews everyone! You're all the best.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sakura's POV**

I flung myself off the cliff. I could hear Ramen barking. But it was too late to turn back. I couldn't just take the pain anymore. I splashed right into the water. The last I heard was my name.

**End POV**

**-**"Usted piensa vamos a coger pescado?" A woman asked her husband. He just shrugged. (Translation: Do you think we'll catch fish?)

-"Quiza." He said. (Translation: Maybe) The woman stopped in her tracks.

-"Dios mío! Mira! Hay muchacha en el agua!" The woman yelled. (Translation: My god! Look! There's a girl in the water!) Her husband looked at where she was pointing and gasped. He saw Sakura there floating in the water unconscious.

-"Llama la hospital! Este es muy mal!" (Translation: Call the hospital! This is really bad!)He said. His wife nodded and took out her cell phone and began talking while the man went into the water and picked up Sakura. A while later the ambulance came and took her in. (Let's pretend they are saying this in Spanish because I'm too tired to write it.)

-"She's not breathing! Give her the oxygen mask!" One of the medics yelled.

-"Her pressure is dropping sir!" Another yelled.

-"Her hearts rate is low!" The other yelled. The medics were trying their best to keep Sakura breathing while on their way to the hospital. There was 50 chance that she might die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Where can Sakura be?" Joaquin asked. He has been searching for Sakura for hours now. There was no trace of her.

-"I hope she isn't mad at me for snapping at her. She just wasn't making sense." He mumbled. He then heard barking.

-"What the--?" He said. He saw Ramen barking and running towards him with great speed. _'What's wrong with Ramen?' _ He thought.

-"What's wrong boy?" Joaquin asked crouching down to pet Ramen's head but Ramen jerked away and bit his sleeve.

-"Is there somewhere you want to take me?" Joaquin asked. Ramen then was dragging him.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Slow down Ramen!" Joaquin yelled. Ramen didn't listen and kept dragging him until they reached the hospital. _'The hospital? Why are we here—don't tell me!' _ Joaquin thought.

-"Sakura." He whispered. He walked into the hospital hoping this was just his imagination. He went to the front desk.

-"Yes sir?" The nurse asked. Joaquin swallowed.

-"Uh yes. Was there by any chance a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno entered here?" Joaquin asked. The nurse shook her head. Joaquin let out a sigh of relief.

-"But we did just get a girl by the age of 16 e assume. She has long pink hair and pink hair. Is she familiar to you?" The nurse asked. Joaquin felt his heart stop.

-"Can you tell me what she is in?" He managed to choke out. The nurse nodded and gave it to him. When he got it Joaquin ran to the elevator and went to Sakura's room. He was scared now. Ramen followed.

-"Please don't tell me she's dead." Joaquin pleaded. When he found the room he opened the door and widened his eyes. There was Sakura. Her whole body seemed pale and her hair looked wet. She was awake but she was just staring down at her bandaged hands. What scared Joaquin was that her eyes were red.

-"Sakura…?" Joaquin whispered. Sakura looked up and then looked down again.

-"What do you want?" She muttered. Joaquin walked p to her bed and took hold of her hands.

-"Sakura…what happened to you?" He asked. Sakura yanked her hands away.

-"Please leave me alone." She whispered. Joaquin stared at her. She was glaring deeply at the ground.

-"Sakura please answer me." Joaquin said. Sakura smiled at him a little.

-"I'm fine. I fell off a cliff but I'm fine." She said.

-"You fell off a cliff?" Joaquin asked. Sakura nodded.

-"I was being stupid. But I'm fine. Just a minor injury to my hand." Sakura said. Joaquin nodded.

-"At least nothing bad happened. Does Sasuke know about this?" Joaquin asked. Sakura looked down and then out the window.

-"He won't care." She whispered. Joaquin glared at the window. _'Damn you Sasuke!' _ Joaquin thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What do you mean she's in the hospital?" Sasuke demanded. Joaquin glared at him.

-"She fell off a cliff." He said. Sasuke glared at him.

-"Hn." He said. Joaquin clenched his fist.

-"Don't you think you should go and visit her?" Joaquin asked.

-"I'll just give her my best wishes that she'll be alright. Besides, I have a movie to shoot in 15 minutes. I won't have time." Sasuke said coolly.

-"And you call yourself a boyfriend? That's pretty pathetic." Joaquin said through gritted teeth.

-"Like I care what you think!" Sasuke growled.

-"Well you should! Considering that Sakura might die because of you!" Joaquin yelled. Sasuke gasped and then raised his fist.

-"I don't need this. You're just getting in the way of everything." Sasuke said and then punched Joaquin right on the cheek. Joaquin fell backwards and landed on the floor. He tasted the blood inside his mouth.

-"You bastard! Go to hell!" Joaquin growled. Sasuke just glared at him and then walked away. Joaquin panted very hard and tried to wipe the blood away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days passed and Sakura was still in the hospital. Her heart was really since the jump. But at least everyday Joaquin came to visit her. Her friends would come for a few minutes. They only gave her their best wishes but no talk about how they really cared about her. They always had to leave early because of the damn movie. Sakura was still pale but she was still beautiful as always. Her eyes weren't red anymore, they were apple green again. She kept her smile and wasn't unhappy anymore. She still loved Sasuke but just wished that he would change and be the same Sasuke he was months ago. But not all wishes came true. One day Joaquin came to visit again as always.

-"Sai said he hopes you come out soon. He really misses you." Joaquin said. Sakura smiled.

-"The doctors say I'll come out soon. But in the meantime I have to rest." Sakura said. Joaquin nodded.

-"Hey, what ever happened to your cheek?" Sakura asked. Joaquin looked at her and then realized she meant how his cheek was bruised form when Sasuke punched him.

-"Nothing. I was outside the other day and fell. It'll be gone soon." Joaquin lied. Sakura stared at him suspiciously but then turned her eyes outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was walking into the hospital. He and the others were going to sign some autographs to some people there. He was early however.

-"Ugh. We're already singing autographs even though we haven't finished the movie. It's so stupid." Sasuke muttered. He then passed Sakura's room. When he saw Joaquin he then looked through the window. He saw Joaquin sitting next to Sakura's bed talking. Sakura was smiling. _'What the hell is he doing here?' _ Sasuke thought. A nurse passed by and saw Sasuke.

-"That young man is really generous." The nurse said.

-"huh?" Sasuke said. The nurse went beside Sasuke and smiled.

-"That young man right there. He has been coming everyday visiting that young lady. And when he's done he's often playing music to the children and donation money. It's so sweet of him." The nurse said.

-"He comes here everyday?" Sasuke repeated.

-"Yup. That young girl is also one of a kind. When she usually gets out of bed for some free time she plays with kids and sings to them. She has a wonderful voice. The children all love her. Well I better get going." The nurse said and then left. Sasuke glared at Joaquin through the window. He was getting jealous. He felt the blood boiling inside him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Scott, I have a favor to ask." Sasuke said. Scott turned around.

-"What is it Sasuke?" Scott asked.

-"I would like a day off to spend some time with Sakura." Sasuke said. Scott scoffed.

-"why would you want to spend some time with a weirdo? She's just holding you back Sasuke. I don't want my actors to be with some weak annoying girl _Sakura._" Scott said Sakura's name like it was a curse word. Sasuke stared at him. It hit him.

-"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

-"Do I need to repeat myself?" Scott said. Sasuke clenched his fist. _'So this is why Sakura hates him. But why? Why does Scott hate her?' _

-"Look, I don't know what you have against Sakura but I don't like the way you talk about her. So you better take that shit you said about her and shove it right up your fat ass!" Sasuke growled. Scott just stood there.

-"Fine Sasuke, I won't say anything bad about your so called girlfriend in front of you." Scott said. Sasuke nodded.

-"But will I have a day off?" Sasuke asked.

-"Sure sure. You can have a day off." Scott said. Sasuke thanked him and then left. When Sasuke was gone Scott chuckled.

-"I won't say anything bad about Sakura in front of you, but I didn't say anything about not ever saying it to other people." Scott sneered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Are you sure about this Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled.

-"Positive. I'm sure we'll have fun here at the festival." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled weakly but walked by Sasuke. Moments ago Sasuke took Sakura out and he said that they were going to the festival again. It wasn't as great as it was at night but Sakura didn't say anything. They walked into the festival and Sakura looked around. People were walking around but it didn't seem right. She forced a smile.

-"It's really nice." She said. Sasuke nodded. He looked around and saw a pack of girl coming over. He smirked. _'Plan in action.'_ He thought. Sakura took a step back when she saw the mob of girls.

-"What's going on?" She whispered. The girls all came up to Sasuke and began screaming.

-"Oh my god! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" They squealed. Sasuke smirked. Sakura was being pushed all by the girls. But then she got pushed so hard that she fell flat on her butt. The girls looked at her and all laughed. Sakura looked down sadly.

-"Excuse me." A girl said in a mocking tone. Sakura looked up and saw very pretty girl looking down at her smirking.

-"You're in my way runt." The girl sneered.

-"Oh sorry." Sakura mumbled and got up. The girl rolled her eyes and then walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

-"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad to find you here!" The girl exclaimed.

-"Nice to see you Hikari." Sasuke said.

-"Let's go have some lunch." Hikari said and they walked away. Sakura felt the tears come to her eyes.

-"I knew it was too good to be true. Why must god punish me like this?" Sakura asked.

-"Sakura?" A voice said. Sakura snapped her head up and saw Joaquin there with his guitar looking at her with concerned eyes.

-"Joaquin? What are you doing here?" Sakura sniffed wiping her eyes.

-"I'm here because I'm making money. But what are you doing here alone?" Joaquin asked. Sakura forced a smile.

-"I was just taking a walk." She lied. Joaquin frowned.

-"You're lying to me Sakura. Now tell me what really happened." Joaquin said. Sakura sighed knowing she could never lie to him so she told what just happened. Joaquin shook his head.

-"That Sasuke is being meaner than ever. He came to take you on a date and yet he leaves with another girl!" Joaquin yelled.

-"I'm sure he didn't mean it.' Sakura said softly.

-"Why can't you come to your senses and just see that Sasuke is nothing anymore?" Joaquin demanded. Sakura jumped. Joaquin then looked at her face and saw fear.

-"Sakura, sorry for snapping at you. I'm just frustrated that Sasuke would do this." Joaquin said.

-"It's ok. But can get off the subject?" Sakura asked. Joaquin nodded.

-"Let's go get some lunch. I'm pretty hungry." Joaquin said. Sakura giggled and then nodded. They bought some sandwiches at a nearby stand and went to a table to eat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was getting bored at listening to Hikari talk about shopping. He was wondering about what Sakura might be doing right now.

-"I'm going to get a drink." Sasuke said as he got up.

-"Ok, well come back then." Hikari said. Sasuke nodded and went to a stand for a drink but stopped right in his tracks when he saw Sakura eating with Joaquin at a table.

-"What the hell is he doing with her?" Sasuke asked to himself. His glared deeply at Joaquin and walked over to them.

-"What the heck are you doing here with Sakura, Ramos? Sakura's _my _date. Not yours." Sasuke said. Joaquin glared at Sasuke. Sakura looked back and forth at the two.

-"Then why are you with her?" Joaquin asked. Sasuke looked at where Joaquin was pointing and saw Hikari. He began to feel guilt but shook it off.

-"You're always ignoring Sakura now. Now you're even forgetting about her. You just don't care about her anymore." Joaquin said in a low tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

-"That's not true!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Oh yeah? Then look at this." Joaquin took out a video camera from his backpack and showed some videos of Sasuke before the movie where he was caring and after the movie where he was becoming a bastard. Sasuke was speechless and looked at where Sakura was sitting. She was looking at him with sad eyes. Her hands were shaking and she was crying.

-"Sakura…' Sasuke took a step towards her but Sakura held a hand up.

-"Just forget it Sasuke. I'm sure you have another girl to go to." Sakura whispered and ran off. Sasuke looked down. He really messed up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been a couple days since the incident at the festival. Sasuke has been trying to talk to Sakura but she wouldn't answer him. Now she was home alone. The others were making the movie and Sai was sleeping. The servants had a day off. Sakura was getting bored sp she left the house.

-"Maybe a little walk will do me some good." Sakura murmured. She walked around the whole city until it was dark. But somehow Sakura wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She ended up in an alley.

-"Crap! Now I don't know where to go." Sakura muttered. She walked on and on but she wasn't out of the alley. She then heard a noise.

-"What was that? Is anybody there?" Sakura asked. No one answered. Sakura tried to walk but she heard the sound of water splashing and then began running.

-"Dead end!" Sakura yelled.

-"Trying to run? How stupid of you." A voice said. Sakura gasped and her eyes widened. She slowly turned around and saw Scott.

-"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded. Scott chuckled and took out a knife.

-"I don't need to answer that if I don't want to but I might as well. I'm here to finish you off." Scott sneered. Sakura glared at him.

-"I'm not going to let you get to me. You're only one person!" She said. Scott smirked.

-"Oh but on the contrary, I have a little help this time." Scott said.

-"What?" Sakura whispered. A shadow came out of the darkness and stood right in front of Sakura.

-"Joaquin?" Sakura gasped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Wow. That was some dramatic chapter I did. My fingers are cramping right now. Sorry about updating late. I had a lot of stuff to do. But now I have another favor. I know I did votes for stories so you readers can choose but now I just came up with two more ideas and I don't know what to choose. So please help me. I hate it when this happens. I make a vote and then I have another idea. It's so frustrating. But just try and tell me what story I should do. Here they are:**

**Not what you say but what you can't- **Sakura Haruno is a 16-year-old girl who was born mute. Naruto Uzamaki has been taking care of her since she was small. She was in a car accident a few years ago that left her a little damaged in the brain that would make it hard for her to learn something easily. But one day Naruto has to leave Sakura for a business trip for a year so he leaves her in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha to take care of her. He is cold and emotionless to her but he to be patients teaching her how to do things. But then he begins to fall for her. But what happens when Naruto comes back to take Sakura away forever?

**Sasuke's Album; **It's my last year of middle school before we can go to high school. I'm hoping I can have some more memories to my memory album. I expect to be with my friends and have a good time but that's not what I get. Instead, I find myself a beautiful pink-haired girl. Oh how badly I want to tell her how I feel about her. But there are so many memories with her that not even my album will be able to keep up with it.**Sasuke's POV**

**Dangerous Affection****-**Sasuke and his family move to Japan running away from someone. Sasuke goes to school there along with his older brother and meets Sakura Haruno; a normal teenage girl. For some reason he becomes infatuated with her and falls for her. Sakura begins to love him too. But Sasuke's not mortal. He is a vampire along with the rest of the Uchihas'. But Sakura and Sasuke don't care. But the affection they hold for each other could be dangerous and…deadly…

**Cheating Hearts****-** Playboy Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends of who can date the most girls within 2 months. Of course he ends up getting more and more dates making him in the lead. He thinks of the dates as a mere bet that is...until he meets new girl Sakura Haruno. He dates her and slowly falls for her. But what happens if Sakura finds out that it was all a bet?

**Tears of Love and Misery: **After escaping from England to America with her best friend, Naruto, Sakura join with a group of street kid since they are now orphans. Learning how to live in the streets isn't easy but Sakura manages to do it. One day, she is out getting some food for the others when she bumps into rich 16-year-old Sasuke Uchiha who thinks she is rich too. Watch how Sakura and Sasuke's different worlds collide.

**Holding onto the Memories: **Best friends since birth, Sasuke and Sakura finally enter their last year of high school. But as they begin the year, Sakura is diagnosed with cancer that will leave her living for only a year. Sakura doesn't tell Sasuke but instead tries to make her year memorable with him. But what she doesn't know is that Sasuke is in love with her and wants to tell her. But how can you tell a girl you love her when she's about to die?

**Those are my ideas. Please no flames for them, I just try my best to make good ones. Thanks for your patience and I hope you readers vote for a story. Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Preview of the next chapter: Who I really am**

_-"Why Joaquin? Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked. Joaquin didn't answer. _

_-"Is this who you really are?" Sakura asked quietly. Joaquin stared at her. _

_-"I'm sorry Sakura." Joaquin whispered as he raised the knife above her head. _


	17. Who I really am

- - -

Chapter 17: Who I really am

- - -

**Recap**

_-"I'm not going to let you get to me. You're only one person!" She said. Scott smirked. _

_-"Oh but on the contrary, I have a little help this time." Scott said. _

_-"What?" Sakura whispered. A shadow came out of the darkness and stood right in front of Sakura. _

_-"Joaquin?" Sakura gasped. _

**End Recap**

Sakura couldn't believe her own eyes. Joaquin, was right there, helping Scott. _'This just has to be a dream.' _ Sakura thought.

-"What do you think you're doing Joaquin?" Sakura demanded. Joaquin didn't answer. Scott chuckled.

-"Why he's helping me getting rid of you. Isn't that right?" Scott said.

-"Yes." Joaquin said without any emotion. Scott smirked at Sakura and began walking over to her. He then knocked her right out.

-"Let's go. There's no use of having witnesses." Scott said. Joaquin nodded and carried Sakura out of the alley. _'I'm sorry Sakura but…'_ Joaquin thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Has anybody seen Sakura" Sai asked.

-"What do you mean? Isn't Sakura in her room?" Tenten asked. Sai shook his head.

-"I just woke up and realized that Sakura wasn't in my room as usual." Sai said with worry in his tone.

-"I thought she was sleeping." Hinata said.

-"It's not like Sakura-chan to leave without a note." Naruto said. Ino and Matsuri didn't say anything. They were really worried.

-"Maybe she went out with that Joaquin guy." Neji said.

-"I doubt it. Sakura would've said something before leaving like always. Just like what Naruto said. She usually leaves a note or tells us." Shikamaru said.

-"Well where do you think she is genius!" Ino yelled.

-"How would I know?" Shikamaru yelled.

-"Well she's missing!" Matsuri yelled.

-"Who's missing?" A voice asked. The whole group gulped. They already knew it was Gaara.

-"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Matsuri asked.

-"I live here." Gaara said. He felt the strange aura in the room.

-"Speaking of which, what's going on and who's missing?" Gaara asked.

-"Well…um Sakura is missing and we don't know where she is." Sai said. Gaara widened his eyes and then his face showed pure anger.

-"Where's Uchiha?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

-"We don't know." Naruto said. Gaara punched the wall and then grabbed his jacket.

-"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

-"To first find the Uchiha and then find my sister!" Gaara then ran out the door with the others following. Neji and Shikamaru helped Sai by walking with him arm and arm. Hinata, Ino, Matsuri, and Tenten were really worried.

**sora wo miya agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
sou sou dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitaida  
me wo tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Wake up…wake up…save yourself…' _ A small voice chanted in Sakura's head. Sakura opened her eyes.

-"What? Where am I?" She asked herself. Sakura lifted her head up no matter how much it hurt. She felt cold and she was also tied by her hands and ankles. She was in a really dark room. It took time for her eyes to adjust. The only thing she remembered was that Scott came behind her and then hit her head. That was the last thing she remembered before finding herself in this room.

**koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukashi kara boku no toku touseki  
nayami ga areba kokoni kuru desu  
ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten**

-"I can't get out of these ropes!" Sakura grunted. The ropes were tied really well. There was no chance of escape. _Click!_ Sakura stopped struggling and looked at the door. The door opened and revealed Scott and Joaquin. Scott was smirking but Joaquin and had an emotionless face.

-"I'm sure you already know what's going to happen pinky." Scott said. Sakura glared at him.

-"I'm not going to let you kill me." She spat. Scott rolled his eyes.

-"As much as I liked to but I won't do it. Your little friend will." Scott said. Sakura gasped and averted her gaze to Joaquin. Scott placed a hand on Joaquin's shoulder and gave him the sharp knife.

-"You know what to do boy." Scott whispered into his ear. Joaquin nodded. He slowly walked over to Sakura staring right down at her.

-"Why Joaquin? Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked. Joaquin didn't answer.

-"Is this who you really are?" Sakura asked quietly. Joaquin stared at her.

-"I'm sorry Sakura." Joaquin whispered as he raised the knife above her head. Sakura closed her eyes as the tears spilled.

-"You can't do this! You're not like this!" Sakura yelled. Joaquin stopped the knife.

-"I know you're not this kind of person. The Joaquin I know is sweet and kind. And I know that because I'm your friend. A true friend." Sakura said smiling up at him. Joaquin blinked and then dropped the knife.

-"I can't do it!" He yelled. Joaquin fell to his knees clutching onto his head.

-"Why you little!" Scott spat. He grabbed Joaquin by the hair and took the knife close to his throat.

-"Your life is over!" Scott snarled. Sakura clenched her fists and with all her might she broke the ropes from her hands and then used the knife from the floor to cut the other ropes.

-"Stop right there you bastard!" Sakura said through her gritted teeth. Scott looked up and smirked.

-"There's no way you can stop me little girl." Scott said.

**supaisu shisou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
shiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

-"Yes I can! You may mess with me but when you mess with my friends I'll kill you!" Sakura yelled. Scott kept his smirk.

-"Well how can you save a friend when you're dead too?" Scott yelled as he used the knife to stab Sakura. _Clink! _ Sakura used the knife to clash with Scott's knife that way he wouldn't hit her.

-"What? But how?" Scott asked. Sakura grunted. She didn't have much force but she tried.

-"There's. No. Way. You're. Going. To. Hurt Joaquin!" Sakura screamed. Sakura then raised her fist which then collided into Scott's face. Scott fell back and hot the ground with such force. Sakura saw the blood trickle down his mouth. He was definitely unconscious but not dead. Sakura crawled to Joaquin who was crying into his hands.

-"Joaquin?" Sakura said. She tried to touch his cheek. But Joaquin jerked away.

-"Don't." He said in a low voice. Sakura grabbed both of his hands and took them away from his face.

-"Are you ok?" She asked. Joaquin looked at her shut his eyes.

-"Sakura…I owe you an apology—no. More than apology! I tried killing you and for that I'm so sorry!" Joaquin cried. Sakura hugged him.

-"Shh. It's ok." She whispered. Joaquin shook his head.

-"No it's not! Scott said that if I didn't help kill you then he'll kill my family! At first I refused but then he said he knew where my brother was and that if I didn't do it then he'll die! You don't know how much I want to know where he is!" Joaquin cried. Sakura frowned.

-"Scott…will pay. But not now, let's get you home." Sakura said. Joaquin wouldn't get up.

-"I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve to live." Joaquin said more to himself than to Sakura. He got up and took the knife. Sakura gasped and then snatched the knife away. She then took Joaquin by the shoulders and began shaking him.

-"No Joaquin! You do deserve to live! You don't know how much you've helped me! But the last thing I'll want is for you to take your life away just like that!" Sakura yelled. Joaquin stared at her. He had tears in his eyes.

-"But why would you still like someone like me as friend after I tried to kill you?" He asked. Sakura placed her ear right where his heart was.

-"You had no choice. But even so, you have a good heart and you'll always be Joaquin, a friend. A very good friend." Sakura whispered. Joaquin smiled. _'Sakura…you're a girl like no other. You're the one with a good heart.' _ Joaquin thought. Sakura stood up and then held out her hand.

-"Let's go. There's no use of staying here." Sakura said. She grinned. Joaquin nodded and took her hand. They left arm in arm.

**sora wo miya agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
sou sou dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitaida  
me wo tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Are you sure that she's missing?" Sasuke asked as he ran. Everybody nodded.

-"I swear, if she gets hurt I'll kill the person!" Gaara growled.

-"I hope Sakura-chan is ok." Hinata whispered.

-"Uh…Tenten? What are you doing?" Neji asked. Tenten was sticking bullets into a gun.

-"If I find someone is hurting Sakura then they're going to have to hello to my baby." Tenten said.

-"Is that the gun that just came out this year?" Naruto asked.

-"yup. The new bazooka 18.501 B." Tenten said with a smirk.

-"Cool, do you have an extra?" Matsuri asked.

-"Do I." Tenten said as she passed Matsuri one.

-"Sweet." Matsuri said as she pointed to Gaara.

-"You better start making better cooking Gaara." Matsuri said. Gaara glared at her.

-"That won't scare me." Gaara muttered.

-"But Ino's cooking will." Sai murmured. Ino glared at him and made a fist.

-"Arrgghhh! You bastard!" Ino growled. Sai ignored her.

-"How are we going to find Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Why don't we ask someone." Naruto said.

-"That's a nice suggestion dobe, but…um…we don't know Spanish!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto smirked.

-"Don't worry everyone, I'll show those people my awesome Spanish skills! Uno!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"Nice, but what else do you know what to say?" Hinata asked. Naruto opened his mouth but the closed it.

-"I…uh…actually don't really any other words." Naruto laughed nervously.

-"What?! You mean the only word you know is one?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gulped and nodded.

-"Wait! Who's that walking over?" Sai asked. The whole gang turned their heads and saw Sakura and Joaquin walking arm in arm over to them.

-"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to them.

-"Huh?" Sakura lifted her head and saw Naruto. She smiled. Joaquin stiffened.

-"It's ok. We don't have to tell them what happened." Sakura whispered. Joaquin numbly nodded.

-"Sakura-chan where were you?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

-"I'm fine Naruto. Joaquin and I were just…taking a walk." Sakura said. Sasuke and the others over to Sakura. Ino and Hinata held onto Joaquin while Sasuke hugged Sakura.

-"I was so worried." Sasuke whispered. He was hugging Sakura but Sakura only had her hands at her sides.

-"Are you ok Sakura? Did you get hurt at all?" Gaara asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"What happened to your head?" Neji asked.

-"It looks like it was just bleeding." Sai mumbled. He was still sick so he was getting sleepy.

-"Did you hit your head?" Matsuri asked. Everybody was asking so many questions and Sakura was feeling dizzy.

-"Sakura?" Sasuke said. Sakura felt her eyelids droop and then she blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-"Huh? Where am I? Am I dead?" Sakura asked. She opened her eyes and found herself…back in her childhood home in California. _

_-"What am I doing at dad's house?" She asked. _

_-"Why don't you ask yourself?" A child-like voice said. Sakura turned around and gasped. The person she was looking right at was…her younger self. There, standing was 7-year-old Sakura. She had her hair short with a red ribbon, bright smile, wearing a white sundress. _

_-"Hello Sakura." The girl said. Sakura was too shocked to speak. _

_-"What's wrong?" The girl asked. Sakura shook her head._

_-"This can't be real. Am I dead?" Sakura asked. The little girl giggled. _

_-"No you aren't dead…yet." She said in a serious tone. _

_-"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. _

_-"That blow on the head you got was really serious. You passed out. But now there's a chance that you might…" The girl didn't need to finish because Sakura already knew what she was going to say. _

_-"But then why are you here." Sakura asked. The little Sakura smiled. _

_-"Sakura…you have a good heart and you still have many more things to do in this world. That's why we are allowing you to live this time." She said. _

_-"Who's 'we'?" Sakura asked. _

_-"Everybody close to you that have departed." Little Sakura said. _

_-"Does that mean that Ina—" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because little Sakura was fading away. _

_-"I must go Sakura but we'll meet again. For sure." The girl said _

_-"But I'll always be with you." The voice then faded away. _

-"Don't go!" Sakura screamed sitting straight up.

-"What?" Sakura said. She was in her room back at the mansion. Her face was sweating and she panting real hard.

She in the bed too with her pajamas. She felt a bandage around her head. _'Was it all a dream' _ Sakura thought. Sakura heard whimpering next to her and saw that Ramen was right wagging his tail.

-"Ramen!" Sakura exclaimed. She picked up and Ramen and began petting him. Sakura looked out her window. It was raining. Sakura sighed. She put down Ramen and opened her bedroom door. She went downstairs and then walked outside to the garden. Sakura was still in her nightgown but feeling the water pelt on her skin felt great. She also didn't have any shoes or socks on. Sakura's hair was getting wet but she didn't care.

-"I wonder of Joaquin is ok." Sakura whispered.

-"what are you doing out here Sakura?" A familiar voice asked. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke there looking at her.

-"Sasuke-kun? What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

-"I asked you the same thing. You're still recovering from your head injury." Sasuke said.

-"My head is fine. I just wanted to feel the rain." Sakura said.

-"But you'll get sick." Sasuke said. Sakura shrugged.

-"I've had worse." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and went up to Sakura. He embraced her.

-"Sakura…I'm really sorry for how I've been acting." He whispered. Sakura was confused.

-"Sasuke…?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke hugged her tighter.

-"I've been acting like a bastard. I've been ignoring you and forgetting you. Things have been really different." Sasuke said. Sakura still kept her arms at her sides.

-"Things are different…but it doesn't mean 'give up'." Sakura mumbled.

-"Exactly."—Sasuke took a deep breath—"Sakura, I'll try my best to change and become a better person. I'll really try." Sasuke frowned at the ground. _'I'll really try Sakura.' _ Sasuke thought.

-"We'll se what happens." Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and then let it out. She glared down at the ground. She was thinking.

'_I know you're willing to try and change Sasuke but…are you really going to accomplish that?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Well here's a few things to say before moving on, I thank **_**Friesenator **_**giving me the great idea for Joaquin helping Scott to kill Sakura. Thanks for the idea! But anyways, I've gotten a few reviews saying how Joaquin was a traitor, but that's not true, he had to or his family would die. A plot twist. Sorry if I scared anyone with that plot twist. Another thing, I'm SO glad that a lot of people have been reviewing. Heck! I didn't think that much people would like it. Anyways, my goal is to have at least 204 reviews before updating again. I like long reviews so I won't mind when someone makes a long one. I love reading them. And one last thing is to say that, one of my readers, really flattered me with a good compliment that I'm a great writer. That really gave me inspiration to continue my stories. So I dedicate this to **_**0milicia0. **_**You really made me happy that I practically almost cried. You're really nice and the best. And I'll definitely keep on writing! The song was '****Nagareboshi****' by HOME MADE KOZOKU. It's a really good song. Type that song onto Youtube and listen to it. It's really awesome. **

**Please vote for a story. I really need your opinion on which to start first. Please tell me your vote in your review. **

**Not what you say but what you can't- **Sakura Haruno is a 16-year-old girl who was born mute. Naruto Uzamaki has been taking care of her since she was small. She was in a car accident a few years ago that left her a little damaged in the brain that would make it hard for her to learn something easily. But one day Naruto has to leave Sakura for a business trip for a year so he leaves her in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha to take care of her. He is cold and emotionless to her but he to be patients teaching her how to do things. But then he begins to fall for her. But what happens when Naruto comes back to take Sakura away forever?

**Sasuke's Album; **It's my last year of middle school before we can go to high school. I'm hoping I can have some more memories to my memory album. I expect to be with my friends and have a good time but that's not what I get. Instead, I find myself a beautiful pink-haired girl. Oh how badly I want to tell her how I feel about her. But there are so many memories with her that not even my album will be able to keep up with it.**Sasuke's POV**

**Dangerous Affection****-**Sasuke and his family move to Japan running away from someone. Sasuke goes to school there along with his older brother and meets Sakura Haruno; a normal teenage girl. For some reason he becomes infatuated with her and falls for her. Sakura begins to love him too. But Sasuke's not mortal. He is a vampire along with the rest of the Uchihas'. But Sakura and Sasuke don't care. But the affection they hold for each other could be dangerous and…deadly…

**Cheating Hearts****-** Playboy Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends of who can date the most girls within 2 months. Of course he ends up getting more and more dates making him in the lead. He thinks of the dates as a mere bet that is...until he meets new girl Sakura Haruno. He dates her and slowly falls for her. But what happens if Sakura finds out that it was all a bet?

**Tears of Love and Misery: **After escaping from England to America with her best friend, Naruto, Sakura join with a group of street kid since they are now orphans. Learning how to live in the streets isn't easy but Sakura manages to do it. One day, she is out getting some food for the others when she bumps into rich 16-year-old Sasuke Uchiha who thinks she is rich too. Watch how Sakura and Sasuke's different worlds collide.

**Holding onto the Memories: **Best friends since birth, Sasuke and Sakura finally enter their last year of high school. But as they begin the year, Sakura is diagnosed with cancer that will leave her living for only a year. Sakura doesn't tell Sasuke but instead tries to make her year memorable with him. But what she doesn't know is that Sasuke is in love with her and wants to tell her. But how can you tell a girl you love her when she's about to die?

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Hikari**

_-"Listen up bitch, stay away from Sasuke-kun. He's mine." Hikari sneered at Sakura. _

_-"Like you'll have a chance with him." Sakura said. Hikari smirked. _

_-"Well if you can't say good-bye to Sasuke-kun then say good-bye to your long hair!"_


	18. Hikari

- - -

Chapter 18: Hikari

- - -

Things have been a little better for Sakura. Joaquin was still upset about the whole killing intent so he's been resting at home to recover. Sakura's head has been healed but she would black a few times. The doctors said that it was normal. Sasuke proved that he was willing to change by spending some time with Sakura but Sakura still felt like something was wrong. And with the dance competition coming in a week Sakura has been very nervous.

-"I might as well give up. There's no way I can enter the contest without any preparation." Sakura whispered. She was in her room with her knees up to her chin looking out the window.

-"There's no use in trying if you you're going to fail." Sakura muttered.

'**You're so pathetic!' **

'_Hey! Where have you been all this time?!'_

'**I was bored. I've been spending my time with Johnny Depp.'**

'_You can do that?'_

'**Of course! Did you know he likes to listen to Mariah Carrey and pretend he's married to her?' **

'_I never knew that but I should use that against him sometime'_

'**You wouldn't dare!'**

'_Well he deserves it. I remember 5 years ago when I write him a letter of how much I admired him and he rejected it! That idiot!'_

'**I wish you had more of an exciting life. Your life can put fish to sleep!'**

'_Well you don't exactly have an exciting life either Miss. Naggy.'_

'**I find that insulting.'**

'_Don't care. You never care about my needs.'_

'**Oh cry me a river'**

'_If I did you'd nag about it.'_

'**I shouldn't even bother talking to you'**

'_Yes! Now I can peace and quiet!'_

'**Just for that I'm going to sing non-stop!'**

'_You don't have the nerve!'_

'**I can make you lick a cat. I've got nothing but nerve!'**

Sakura was twitching now.

-"I'm going to have nightmares." She said.

'**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!'**

Sakura covered her ears.

-"Not that song! Please stop!" Sakura screamed.

'**I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!'**

-"Arrrghh! I hate you!" Sakura yelled. She got out of bed and ran downstairs. Sakura began hitting her head against the wall.

-"Please stop singing!" She grunted. The door then opened. Sasuke and the others were walking in.

-"Sakura?" Ino said. Sakura turned around.

-"Oh hey guys! I was just thinking." Sakura lied.

-"By hitting your head?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

-"That's…um…interesting?" Neji said.

-"Weirdo." Gaara muttered. Sakura glared at him.

**-**"Well at least I'm not the one with the eyeliner." Sakura muttered. Matsuri burst out laughing.

-"Shot got you there buddy!" She howled.

-"But my hair is not the color of a fruit!" Gaara yelled. That was it. Sakura snapped.

-"Arrgghhh! Baka!" Sakura growled grabbing some un-sharpened pencils from the counter and throwing them at Gaara like knifes.

-"What the?" Gaara said. He blinked. Big mistake. Because when he opened his eyes…he was pinned to the wall by pencils.

-"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Sakura yelled. She then put her hand on her hip, made her hand into a thumbs-up which she pointed to her self, smirking. Gaara couldn't get out.

-"Aw man! This is just like last time!" Gaara whined.

**Flashback**

_-"Gaara? Can I play with you?" 4-year-old Sakura asked Gaara. _

_-"Sorry but I want to play alone." Gaara said. _

_-"But I'm bored!" Sakura cried. _

_-"So?" Gaara said. _

_-"You're so mean!" Sakura then began crying. _

_-"Can you shut up?! You're really annoying me!" Gaara yelled. Sakura stopped crying but then glared at him. _

_-"Never say that to me again!" She yelled. Sakura then grabbed pencils from her pencil box and threw them at Gaara who was shocked. He was then pinned to the by pencils. _

_-"What? How did I get stuck here?" Gaara then struggled to get out. _

_-"Bye Gaara!" Sakura chirped leaving him. _

**End Flashback**

**-**"Ha-ha! Gaara got beat by a girl!" Naruto laughed. Sakura growled.

-"And what's wrong with being beat by a girl/" She demanded. Naruto gulped.

-"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Naruto stuttered. Sakura smiled.

-"Ok! Who wants pie?" Sakura asked. No one answered. They were too afraid of her mood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura has been trying to call Joaquin but his would answer and say that he was still resting.

-"Damn! He can't be resting for about the whole week! Look at me! I almost died from my heart and I only spent time in the hospital for 3 days!" Sakura yelled to no one. Ramen just sat there on her bed.

_Knock. Knock. _

-"Come in." Sakura said. Sasuke came in.

-"Hey Sakura." He said.

-"Hi Sasuke-kun, is there something you want?" Sakura asked.

-"Well tonight, we're having a celebration for celebrating that we have finished the movie. Scott was going to come but he has been sick lately." Sakura smirked. It was from the punch she gave him.

-"So what are you asking?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-"And you're supposed to be a genius? I'm inviting you duh!" Sasuke said. Sakura giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

-"And who says that it's me? You don't exactly give out the point when you're asking me something." Sakura said with her hands on her hips. Sasuke shrugged.

-"Just one of my best qualities." Sasuke said. Sakura stopped giggling and stared at him with a face. _'That's exactly what Joaquin said when we first met. And what was that he said before?' _

**Flashback**

_-"You see Sakura, in this world there many different types of qualities for people." Joaquin said smiling up at the sky. Sakura stared at him._

_-"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Joaquin sighed. _

_-"For example, my quality is to always ask questions. Just something I do without noticing." Joaquin explained. Sakura looked down. _

_-"I see. So I guess my quality is to be a genius." Sakura said sadly. That was something she hated being. _

_-"No." Joaquin said. Sakura. _

_-"What?"_

_-"Sakura, you are miscomprehending the whole explanation. From what I see, your special quality is to change people and make them smile." Joaquin said. Sakura didn't believe it. _

_-"You must be joking." Sakura said. Joaquin looked at her with his face all serious. _

_-"Sakura, the other day when I almost tried killing you, you said some things that actually touched my heart. I was actually going to go on with the murder but after you said all those things about who I was and that you were a friend. A true friend. That opened my eyes and saw reality of who I was." Joaquin said. _

_-"But all I said was the truth." Sakura whispered. Joaquin then smiled. _

_-"Yes and that truth is what mattered." Joaquin whispered. Sakura smiled. She never knew that. 'If that's my special quality then what is Sasuke's? He told me once what they were but were they the truth?' Sakura thought. _

**End Flashback**

-"Sakura? Are you in there?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head and went back to the real world.

-"What? Oh yeah, I'm here." Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled.

-"For a minute I thought I lost you there."

-"I was just thinking." Sakura said. Sasuke snorted.

-"You sure make weird faces when you're thinking." He laughs. Sakura glared at him.

-"Well at least I have a personality." She muttered.

-"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smirked.

-"Oh nothing."

-"c'mon! Tell me!" Sasuke begged.

-"Nope!"

-"Arrrgghhh! Women!"

-"Ha-ha!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Do you think I look presentable, Ramen?" Sakura asked as she turned around. Ramen barked happily. Sakura was wearing off-shoulder green dress the ended a few inches below her ankles and at the side it had a slit. There was pink flower attached to the bottom. She wore green high heels and her hair was let down.

-"This is it." Sakura whispered and walked down. Everybody else was ready and looked great. Sakura sweat dropped when she saw that Tenten didn't do anything at all with her hair. _'Can't she ever let down her hair?' _

-"Sakura-chan! You look pretty." Hinata exclaimed. Sakura grinned.

-"Thanks! You guys look nice too…" Sakura trailed off the moment she looked at Naruto. He was wearing a 'Sesame Street' t-shirt with just jeans. And in his hand he was holding Elmo. (I just had to add that! I hadn't mentioned 'Sesame Street' in a while)

-"What do you think Sakura-chan? I'm so sure that the ladies would fall at the sight of me." Naruto said.

-"So you're not wearing deodorant?" Ino asked. Naruto glared.

-"Why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto asked.

-"Because now that the movie is over, I won't have an excuse to slap you." Ino said.

-"So? It hurts when you slap me!" Naruto whined.

-"That's the beauty of it." Ino said.

-"This is so trouble some. Can we just go?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Whatever." Neji said.

-"Don't you have any other word besides 'whatever'?" Gaara asked.

-"Well don't you have any other make-up besides eyeliner?" Neji retorted.

-"I betcha he gets it from Ino." Matsuri said. They all laughed except for Gaara.

-"Who's side are you on?" Gaara demanded.

-"I'm sorry Gaara but I really want to know how you look like without eyeliner." Matsuri laughed.

-"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sakura said.

-"Have you seen him without it?" Hinata asked.

-"Have I?! It was like horror night at my house!" Sakura laughed.

-"You didn't tell me your friends were over." Gaara muttered.

-"Can we talk about memories later and get going?" Sasuke asked. They all nodded and left for the party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'**Party like a rock star, party like a rock star' **The music played. Sakura stared in amazement. They reached the building where the party was being held. The whole gang entered the building. Music was playing, people walked around, dancing on the dance floor, food on the table, and talking.

-"Wow! This place is so cool!" Matsuri and Hinata exclaimed.

-"Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you guys here!" A voice so annoying exclaimed.

Sakura turned and saw the last person she wanted to see next to Scott. Hikari.

-"Hey Hikari." Naruto with no excitement.

-"Hi Sasuke-kun." Hikari said a little bit being seductive in her tone.

-"Hikari, this is my girlfriend, Sakura." Sasuke said. Hikari smiled at Sakura.

-"Oh yes, I remember you. No hard feelings about the other day?" Hikari asked. Sakura studied her for a moment and then smiled weakly.

-"Of course. No hard feelings. Even though it was cruel." Sakura muttered the last part.

-"Well why don't we start dancing! C'mon!" Hikari said. They all agreed. Ino went with Shikamaru, Matsuri with Gaara, Hinata with Naruto, and Tenten with Neji to dance. Sakura was about to go to Sasuke but Hikari already took him. Hikari was pressing herself really close to Sasuke while he looked over at Sakura who was forcing a smile to let him go on. Sasuke was unsure but he went on. Sakura sighed.

-"Guess I'm on my own for now." She looked around sadly and saw that there were many people dancing with their boyfriends and none of the girls were alone. She felt left out. Minutes have passed and Sakura was getting bored. Every now and then Sasuke would turn his head and look at Sakura but she was master at concealing her emotions so she looked happy but on the inside she was depressed. Sakura sighed again and spotted some punch.

-"I am getting quite thirsty." She mumbled and walked over to the punch bowl. But as soon as she got to the bowl someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her away. Sakura tried to scream but then she found herself in another room.

-"What do you want with me?" Sakura demanded at the shadow of a person.

-"You know what I want. I want Sasuke-kun." The voice said. Sakura was trembling. The shadow stepped out and Sakura saw that it was Hikari.

-"You! Who do you think you are trying to do this to me?" Sakura asked.

-"Listen bitch, stay away from Sasuke-kun. He's mine!" Hikari sneered at Sakura.

-"Like you'll have a chance with him." Sakura retorted. Hikari smirked.

-"Well if you can't say good-bye to Sasuke-kun then say good-bye to your long hair!"

-"What?" Hikari swiped out a kunai and grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair.

-"What are you going to do now bitch?" Hikari asked. "Are you to try and yell out for you knight in shining armor?" Sakura had her teeth clenched and she glared down at the ground.

-"I really like your hair pinky, but who are you try to impress? You're too ugly for someone to look twice at!" Hikari yelled. Tears streamed down Sakura's face. Flashbacks of that day with Scott were coming back.

-"Why can't anyone just leave me alone?" Sakura asked.

-"Because you're too annoying. You don't deserve Sasuke-kun! He should get someone much prettier and actually seems interesting." Hikari said with venom in her tone.

-"Just let me go you slut!" Sakura screamed. Hikari glared at her and punched Sakura right in face.

-"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm going to end this so-called beauty of yours!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

_Ssssssssssnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiipppppppp._

That was the sound heard and the next thing was that Sakura was on the floor. It was like time was coming slowly the way she was looking at strands of her falling down. Hikari was standing there smirking with a big chunk of Sakura's hair in her hand and the kunai with the other. Teardrops landed on the floor making a small 'drip' sound.

-"My hair." Sakura whispered.

**Flashback**

_-"Your hair, Sakura, is like the wind, it flows freely feeling proud"_

**Flash**

_-"Your smile makes part of your beauty Sakura, your other is your hair."_

**Flash**

_-"Before I go and go to better place, sweetie, keep your hair pretty and free like you."_

**Flash**

_-"Your looks so pretty when you keep I long Saku-chan. Like a girl no other."_

Sakura clenched her fists. She has had enough. She stood up with her yes hooded and faced Hikari.

-"I have had enough of everybody's hate towards me. I'm not going to put up with it any longer!" Sakura growled.

-"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Hikari asked with no fear. Sakura smirked. She took something out of her purse. It was red ribbon a special friend gave her years ago. She took it tied it into her hair like a headband.

-"Someone told me one time that hair doesn't always make up beauty. It was a smile. And that's something I'm going to keep no matter what!" Sakura crouched down onto the ground, swung her leg under Hikari that made her fall. But when Hikari almost landed on the floor Sakura kicked Hikari in the stomach that flung all the way to the wall.

-"I'm not going to be a little girl no longer!" Sakura yelled. Hikari tried to stand up then she lost consciousness. But before she blacked out Hikari whispered something.

-"But how can you be strong form just smiling?" She whispered. Sakura didn't answer but already knew the answer.

-"I'm done…for now." Sakura walked out of that room and found a bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now short (Like in the Chuunin exams after Ino fixed it.) and she had a bruise on her left cheek. She didn't feel much pain but she felt glad that she stood up for herself. She was now never going to let someone walk all over her. Enough is enough. Sakura brushed out hair a bit but kept the ribbon in hair. She added some cover-up to the bruise so it wouldn't show. Sakura smiled warmly. She exited the bathroom and went to look for her friends. She found them over by the punch bowl.

-"Hey guys." Sakura said.

-"What happened to your hair forehead?" Ino asked. Sakura giggled.

-"I just wanted a new look." She lied.

-"I think it looks nice." Hinata said.

-"Same here." Matsuri said.

-"Where were you all this time?" Sasuke asked.

-"Learning a few things about myself." Sakura said. _'And I clearly have bloomed.'_

-"That's a strange thing to do." Neji said.

-"I know. But it was really important." Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

-"Well we're leaving now. Come on." Naruto said.

-"Ok." Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura and they left the place. But as they leaving Sakura frowned for a moment. _'The dance competition is in three days. What am I to do?' _ But then Sakura smiled.

'_Today I actually proved to myself that I have finally bloomed. No more weak Sakura who has been pushed around and done nothing. I can do something for myself for a change. I am strong.' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Sorry I made Hikari do something to Sakura's hair but I was glad I did because it made Sakura become more stronger. I feel so proud of myself! Lol! Anyways, if anyone has questions about the story then feel free to ask me in your review and I'll answer them in a next chapter. My goal is to get at least 214 reviews before updating again. But don't worry if you make a long review, I like reading long reviews.**

**Please vote for a story and tell me your vote in your review. **

**Not what you say but what you can't- **Sakura Haruno is a 16-year-old girl who was born mute. Naruto Uzamaki has been taking care of her since she was small. She was in a car accident a few years ago that left her a little damaged in the brain that would make it hard for her to learn something easily. But one day Naruto has to leave Sakura for a business trip for a year so he leaves her in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha to take care of her. He is cold and emotionless to her but he to be patients teaching her how to do things. But then he begins to fall for her. But what happens when Naruto comes back to take Sakura away forever?

**Sasuke's Album; **It's my last year of middle school before we can go to high school. I'm hoping I can have some more memories to my memory album. I expect to be with my friends and have a good time but that's not what I get. Instead, I find myself a beautiful pink-haired girl. Oh how badly I want to tell her how I feel about her. But there are so many memories with her that not even my album will be able to keep up with it.**Sasuke's POV**

**Dangerous Affection****-**Sasuke and his family move to Japan running away from someone. Sasuke goes to school there along with his older brother and meets Sakura Haruno; a normal teenage girl. For some reason he becomes infatuated with her and falls for her. Sakura begins to love him too. But Sasuke's not mortal. He is a vampire along with the rest of the Uchihas'. But Sakura and Sasuke don't care. But the affection they hold for each other could be dangerous and…deadly…

**Cheating Hearts****-** Playboy Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends of who can date the most girls within 2 months. Of course he ends up getting more and more dates making him in the lead. He thinks of the dates as a mere bet that is...until he meets new girl Sakura Haruno. He dates her and slowly falls for her. But what happens if Sakura finds out that it was all a bet?

**Tears of Love and Misery: **After escaping from England to America with her best friend, Naruto, Sakura join with a group of street kid since they are now orphans. Learning how to live in the streets isn't easy but Sakura manages to do it. One day, she is out getting some food for the others when she bumps into rich 16-year-old Sasuke Uchiha who thinks she is rich too. Watch how Sakura and Sasuke's different worlds collide.

**Holding onto the Memories: **Best friends since birth, Sasuke and Sakura finally enter their last year of high school. But as they begin the year, Sakura is diagnosed with cancer that will leave her living for only a year. Sakura doesn't tell Sasuke but instead tries to make her year memorable with him. But what she doesn't know is that Sasuke is in love with her and wants to tell her. But how can you tell a girl you love her when she's about to die?

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: The Dance Competition**

_-"I can't do this!" Sakura said. _

_-'Yes you can Sakura." Alicia said. Ricardo. Maria and Josefina nodded. _

_-"But how can I go out there when I don't have a dance partner?" Sakura asked. _

_-"Now who says you don't have dance partner?" A voice asked from behind_


	19. The Dance Competition

- - -

Chapter 19: The Dance Competition

- - -

Things have been hectic for the past few days. Sasuke and the others were s happy that the movie is done but Sakura hasn't been herself. It wasn't her hair or the fact that Sai hasn't been better. It was the competition. It was going to be tomorrow and she wasn't prepared at all.

-"Has anybody have a clue why Sakura is…depressed?" Sasuke asked.

-"You've noticed too? Yesterday I called Forehead and she didn't say anything back at all?!" Ino yelled.

-"It's just strange. Do you think we might've said anything bad that she got mad?" Gaara asked. Everyone shrugged.

-"Poor Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered. They all heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sakura was coming down with her usual frown.

-"Hey Sakura!" Matsuri greeted trying lighten the mood. Sakura looked at her with no expression but then closed her eyes and nodded.

-"I'm going out for a while. See you guys later." Sakura mumbled and then went out the door.

-"Something is definitely wrong." Sasuke said.

-"I have an idea!" Neji said.

-"What?" Shikamaru, Tenten, and Naruto asked.

-"Why don't we follow her and see what's going on." Neji said.

-"Oohh! While on the way can we get some ramen?" Naruto asked. They all slapped their foreheads.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was walking around the streets for no apparent reason. _'I wish I could go see what Joaquin has been doing. I don't think he needs to rest some more.' _ Sakura thought. She headed towards Joaquin's place. When she got there, Sakura knocked on the door.

-"I'll just see how he is doing and then go on my way." Sakura mumbled to herself. The door opened and a woman came into view. It was definitely Joaquin's mother.

-"How may help you, miss?" The woman asked. Sakura didn't know what to say.

-"Is Joaquin—err, here? I want to see if he is ok." Sakura said. The woman frowned at Sakura.

-"Joaquin is still recovering so he is resting in his room." The woman said. Sakura took a step back.

-"Oh, um, ok. I guess I'll be going now." Sakura said. The woman nodded and walked back into her room closing the door without another word. _'Sheesh, rude much?' _ Sakura thought. She began walking around.

-"Why do I feel like Joaquin is more than just resting?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura walked where she felt herself going until she reached the park where Joaquin taught her how to skate. Sakura really needed someone to talk to. She looked around until she heard some crying. A few meters away, was a father comforting his daughter.

-"It's ok honey. It's just a small cut." The father said. The girl stopped crying.

-"Are you sure?" She asked. The father smiled and nodded. He picked up his daughter and then left hand in hand. Sakura wiped away a tear. It was a long time since she had a father to do that. When she had a small cut and began crying, it was either Gaara or Temari that would clean up her wound by just putting a band-aid on. Sakura sat on a bench and sighed. There was nothing to do now. She can't do the dance competition without a partner but even if she did have a partner, they wouldn't be prepared in time. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed as she walked further. But when she opened her eyes she widened her eyes. There was Joaquin sitting on a bench laughing with another girl. He seemed pretty healthy. Like he has been ok for days. Sakura glared at him and clenched her fists. The past few days she has been lied to. She ran up to the girl and Joaquin and glared at him hard right in the face.

-"Sakura?! What are you doing here?" Joaquin asked.

-"I could ask you the same thing! I though you were still recovering!" Sakura yelled.

-"I-I am but I was just—"

-"No! You were lying all this time!" Sakura was then looking down at the ground.

-"I'm sorry." Joaquin whispered. He tried to touch her cheek but then

_**Slap!**_

Joaquin jumped. Sakura slapped his hand away so hard.

-"Sakura…?" Joaquin gasped.

-"I trusted you to be truthful to me…and I find you to be fine all this time when you said that you were recovering. Is it because you're avoiding me? Because I'm too dangerous?" Sakura asked. She raised her head and her eyes were brimming with tears.

-"Are you ok—"

-"Answer me!" Sakura yelled. The poor girl was watching back and forth of what was happening.

-"I didn't mean to avoid you—I mean—I'm not sure." Joaquin gave up.

-"Then I'm not sure that we should be friends anymore." Sakura murmured.

-"What are you talking about? Can we just not talk about this? End of discussion." Joaquin said.

-"Fine, then end of friendship."

-"What?"

-"You heard me." Sakura then turned around and ran off the other direction. Joaquin held his arm out.

-"Sakura! Come back, please! Sakura…" Joaquin whispered that last part as a tear streaked down his red cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-"Bienvividos, señores y señoras a Barcelona, __España." _ The lady over the speaker said. A man with spiky, black hair and light tan skin stepped off his plane. He smiled around the place.

-"So this is Spain, huh? Hadn't been out of America in a while." The man said. He walked over to a counter to get his bags. As he walked he noticed that loving stares from many women. He sweat dropped.

-"It never changes." He mumbled. _'Now to find this dancer of mine.' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"A liar, a liar, a liar!" Sakura punched the wall so hard that she left a dent into it. It was past midnight and Sakura was in the dance studio. She had nowhere else to go she decided to stay in the studio to be alone. Sakura slumped down to the floor with her knees up to her chin. Tears were shining in her eyes.

-"I can see why no one else wants to be my friend. I'm just too dangerous. I'm only a burden to everyone. I always depend on someone to be truthful to me but why can't I? I've never told anyone my real past." Sakura said. She sighed and smiled sadly.

-"I'm sure that's a reason god made me. Not to suffer. But as Joaquin said; being able to bring smiles upon the faces of those troubled." Sakura then frowned.

-"Tch, who am I kidding? I am and always will be a burden. No matter how much I convince myself that I can take care of myself." Sakura said. She looked out the window and then smiled. She closed her eyes.

-"Just please take me away. Someone. Somebody. Anybody. Anyone." Sakura whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"This is it. Can I really do it?" Sakura asked herself. She right in front of a huge stage where the contestants would be dancing. The competition was going to start in about 30 minutes so Sakura was really panicking. She was wearing a red, spaghetti-strapped dress that reached mid-thigh. Her hair was in a ban with a few bangs hanging over her forehead. Alicia, Ricardo, Maria, and Josefina were behind her.

Sasuke and the others are supposed to come in about an hour but other than that no one else was coming for Sakura. Joaquin was not welcome by Sakura. She couldn't forgive for what he has done. She wanted to but something in her mind told her not to. It was a scary feeling.

-"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alicia asked.

-"You don't have to do this." Ricardo said.

-"He's right Sakura; you can't go out there and dance alone." Josefina said.

-"I agree." Maria said.

-"Can you guys shut up?" Alicia hissed.

-"What? We're saying the obvious." Josefina said.

-"That's not true and you know it! Why don't you guys act more like friends and try to support her." Alicia said.

-"Sorry." Maria softly said.

-"Yeah, go out there and do your best." Ricardo said. Sakura nodded and walked forward.

-"I need to go backstage now. You guys can come if you want." Sakura mumbled. Her friends walked along beside her. Sakura sat backstage and watched the other dancers along with their partners. She closed her eyes. She regretted coming but it was too late to back out now.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Flashback**

_-"I'm really sorry." A little boy said. He crouched down to Sakura who was crying near a bush. They were both 6 at the time. _

_-"What are you sorry for?" Sakura asked in between sniffs. _

_-"I'm sorry because you're crying now and I don't know what to do." The little boy said. _

_-"You don't even know why I'm crying." Sakura whispered. _

_-"Is it because of those girls who said that you were really slow for your age." The little boy asked. Sakura nodded. _

_-"I'm just being stupid. A baby." She softly said. The little boy looked at her sadly. He looked up at the trees and then smiled. _

_-"Aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful? But look, that one's a little late. But I'm sure that once it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." He said. Sakura stopped crying and looked at him. _

_-"My name means cherry blossom, right?" She asked. The boy nodded and sat down next to her. _

_-"You see Sakura, just like that flower, you both are taking their time to be beautiful and graceful. But one day you will most certainly bloom." He said. Sakura smiled as a cherry blossom petal fell down in between the boy and Sakura. _

**End Flashback**

Sakura wiped away the tear in her eye. _'He was so nice to me. Always cheering me up when I was down. But now, he's gone and it was my entire fault!' _ Sakura stood up.

-"I can't do this!" Sakura said.

-"Yes you can Sakura." Alicia said. Ricardo, Josefina, and Maria nodded.

-"But how can I go out there when I don't have a dance partner?" Sakura asked.

-"Now who says you don't have a dance partner?" A voice asked from behind. Everybody turned around.

-"Who are you?" Ricardo demanded. Sakura stared at the man who was smiling broadly.

-"Dad?" Sakura whispered.

-"What's wrong Spencer, don't you recognize your own father? I'm hurt." Daisuke said teasingly. Sakura giggled and went up to hug her dad.

-"I'm can't believe that you're here—but exactly—why are you here?" Sakura pulled away from him when she asked. Daisuke chuckled.

-"I told you I was coming, didn't I? But I see that you're having a problem." Daisuke looked at everyone.

-"My dance partner isn't here." Sakura mumbled.

-"I kind of figured something happened since you stopped replying to my e-mails after only one." Daisuke said.

-"He's sick." Sakura said.

-"Hmm. This seems really bad." Daisuke said.

-"It is! And Sakura's isn't allowed to dance without a partner or else she is disqualified!" Maria exclaimed.

-"And I can't take her place because I don't know how to dance—but if I did then I would help." Ricardo said.

-"I'm glad to hear that." Sakura said.

-"But we can't give up." Josefina murmured. Sakura sighed and frowned.

-"We might as well. There's no chance." Sakura said.

-"What?!" Daisuke asked.

-"I'm giving up. This was a complete mistake." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

-"Now whatever happened to the Sakura that always said 'I'll never give up. No matter what'? Or was _that _a lie?" A voice asked. Sakura whipped around and gasped. Joaquin was right there with Sai leaning against him. Joaquin was frowning at Sakura—his eyes burning into hers.

-"Joaquin…" Sakura whispered. Joaquin was still frowning.

-"Well? Are you giving up or not?" Joaquin demanded. Sakura scowled at him.

-"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Joaquin didn't change expression.

-"I know I hurt you Sakura—and might never speak to me as a friend anymore—I'm not going to allow to give up that you worked so hard for." Joaquin said.

-"Why does this concern you?" Sakura asked.

-"Because if you give up, then not only would it be affecting you but everyone else too! They're expecting you to at least try." Joaquin yelled.

-"Please Sakura I want to see you dance." Sai said softly.

-"Sai? I thought you were sick." Sakura said.

-"I am but this boy here came to me and said that you went off alone to dance and convinced me to come. Please don't give up." Sai pleaded. Sakura looked down at the ground and then lifted her head with a big, shining smile on her face.

-"All right then. I will not be giving up. Not now. Not when this day is what I've worked up to." She said.

-"That's the spirit Sakura!" Alicia exclaimed.

-"I'm proud of you, Spencer." Daisuke said.

-"But one problem; I have no partner." Sakura said.

-'That's right. I'm too weak to dance." Sai grunted.

-"What about you Joaquin?" Sakura asked.

-"I wish I could Sakura but…a few moments ago I sprained my ankle." Joaquin said.

-"What?" Sakura asked. Joaquin moved his right ankle away from the shadows. On his ankle were bandages wrapped around it.

-"If I try to dance then it will get worse. I'm sorry." Joaquin said.

-"It's ok. At least I know you all tried." Sakura said.

-"Wait a minute Spencer; you can't just let this go because you have no partner. Why don't I dance with you?" Daisuke asked.

-"Do you dance Tango?" Sakura asked.

-"When I was in college; I was real pro." Daisuke said.

-"But that was probably ages ago!" Maria yelled. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Actually, my dad is only 34 years old." Sakura said.

-'What?! But if Sakura is 16 then that means she was born when you were eighteen!" Alicia exclaimed.

-"And that Temari was born when you were 16!" Sai exclaimed too.

-"Yeah, I was a real bad boy back then." Daisuke said sadly. Sakura threw a glare at Alicia and Sai.

-"Don't remind him!" She hissed.

-"Sorry" Alicia and Sai mouthed.

-"But anyways, I think I should dance with you Sakura." Daisuke said.

-"But we don't have a routine." Sakura said.

-"We'll just wing it." Daisuke winked.

-"Um…just one question. Who is 'Spencer'? I heard him call you that." Josefina asked.

-"It's my nickname. My used to call me 'shorty' but since I got taller he now calls me 'Spencer'." Sakura answered.

-"Oh." Josefina said.

-"What number are you Sakura?" Joaquin asked.

-"25." Sakura said.

-"Number 25 is now up next!" The announcer said.

-"Wow, that was weird." Ricardo said.

-"But my dad isn't in the proper clothing!" Sakura yelled.

-"I'll tell the announcer while Maria gets the right clothes." Alicia said then left. Maria nodded and went to the clothing lines lucky enough to find a tuxedo along with black shoes.

-"Here. Put it on in the bathroom. Quick!" Maria said. Daisuke nodded and left. Alicia then came.

-"We have 5 minutes." She panted.

-"That should be good enough for him to get ready." Sakura said.

-"I know you guys will be good." Joaquin said. Sakura turned to Joaquin and smiled.

-"Joaquin, sorry I reacted yesterday. I forgive you and I hope you forgive me too." Sakura said. Joaquin chuckled.

-"You were forgiven long ago, Sakura. There's nothing you can that will make me hate you." Joaquin said. Sakura felt tears coming and then rushed to hug him.

-"You're the greatest friend ever, Joaquin!" Sakura cried.

-"But not like you." Joaquin whispered. Sakura heard it.

-"I'm not sure about that." She whispered. She pulled back and looked at Sai who looked half-asleep.

-"Wish me luck, Sai. And I'll wish you luck to get better." Sakura said. Sai nodded and then closed his eyes.

-"No matter what happens, remember that you still have us to be with you." Sai said. Sakura stared at confused. She wanted to ask what he meant he seemed really tired. Daisuke came out of the bathroom. Alicia, Josefina, and Maria immediately blushed.

-"You look very…handsome Mr. Haruno." Maria giggled.

-"Call me Daisuke."

-"Ok, Daisuke." Alicia said dreamily. Josefina was staring at him with hearts in her eyes. Sakura and Daisuke sweat dropped.

-"It just never stops." They both said.

-"Well Sakura, shall we go dance?' Daisuke asked with his hand out. Sakura hesitated but then took as they walked out. She looked back at her friend who smiled.

'_No matter what happens I'll still have them to be with, huh?' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I'm really sorry for the late update. I had writer's block and wasn't allowed to use the computer for two days. But now I finally got the 19****th**** chapter. But one thing, this is not a cliff hanger, so you guys won't freak out and tell me why I left a cliffy. But anyway, my friend who is a boy just joined but he's using my account so he'll be working on a story on my account. I'll just help out but he'll be the main author. So readers do me a favor and welcome him in your review and ready his story that will be coming out soon. It's his first. My goal is to get at least 239 reviews before updating again. Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Please vote for a story and tell me your vote in your review.**

**Not what you say but what you can't- **Sakura Haruno is a 16-year-old girl who was born mute. Naruto Uzamaki has been taking care of her since she was small. She was in a car accident a few years ago that left her a little damaged in the brain that would make it hard for her to learn something easily. But one day Naruto has to leave Sakura for a business trip for a year so he leaves her in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha to take care of her. He is cold and emotionless to her but him to be patient teaching her how to do things. But then he begins to fall for her. But what happens when Naruto comes back to take Sakura away forever?

**Sasuke's Album; **It's my last year of middle school before we can go to high school. I'm hoping I can have some more memories to my memory album. I expect to be with my friends and have a good time but that's not what I get. Instead, I find myself a beautiful pink-haired girl. Oh how badly I want to tell her how I feel about her. But there are so many memories with her that not even my album will be able to keep up with it.**Sasuke's POV**

**Dangerous Affection****-**Sasuke and his family move to Japan running away from someone. Sasuke goes to school there along with his older brother and meets Sakura Haruno; a normal teenage girl. For some reason he becomes infatuated with her and falls for her. Sakura begins to love him too. But Sasuke's not mortal. He is a vampire along with the rest of the Uchihas'. But Sakura and Sasuke don't care. But the affection they hold for each other could be dangerous and…deadly…

**Cheating Hearts****-** Playboy Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends of who can date the most girls within 2 months. Of course he ends up getting more and more dates making him in the lead. He thinks of the dates as a mere bet that is...until he meets new girl Sakura Haruno. He dates her and slowly falls for her. But what happens if Sakura finds out that it was all a bet?

**Tears of Love and Misery: **After escaping from England to America with her best friend, Naruto, Sakura join with a group of street kid since they are now orphans. Learning how to live in the streets isn't easy but Sakura manages to do it. One day, she is out getting some food for the others when she bumps into rich 16-year-old Sasuke Uchiha who thinks she is rich too. Watch how Sakura and Sasuke's different worlds collide.

**Holding onto the Memories: **Best friends since birth, Sasuke and Sakura finally enter their last year of high school. But as they begin the year, Sakura is diagnosed with cancer that will leave her living for only a year. Sakura doesn't tell Sasuke but instead tries to make her year memorable with him. But what she doesn't know is that Sasuke is in love with her and wants to tell her. But how can you tell a girl you love her when she's about to die?

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Happy Endings?**

_-"Come on Sakura, I know something that will cheer you up." Alicia said. _

_-"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. _

_-"It's a surprise." Joaquin, Ricardo, Maria, Josefina, and Daisuke said at the same time. They stopped in front of a place. _

_-"Here we are." Daisuke exclaimed. _

_-"A karaoke bar?" Sakura said. _


	20. Happy Ending

- - -

Chapter 20: Happy Endings?

- - -

-"Ahhhh! Sakura-chan! You look dead!" Naruto yelled as Sakura walked into the house with her normal clothes. Sakura's eyes were red and complete frown on her face. Her hair seemed dull.

-"Can you be quiet Naruto." Sakura said.

-"Sorry, but where were you?" Naruto asked.

-"Nowhere." Sakura said and slowly walked up the stairs. Naruto frowned and then took out a walkie-talkie.

-"Ramen weasel to Cookie Monster, Sakura-chan has finally come home." Naruto said through it.

-"Where was she, Ramen Weasel?" Gaara asked through it too from somewhere.

-"She didn't say." Naruto said.

-"Well keep me posted, Ramen Weasel." Gaara said.

-"Copy that, Cookie monster." Naruto and then shut it off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura ripped all of her dance papers and threw in the garbage. She threw her red dress on the floor.

-"What was I thinking?" She asked herself. It wasn't long ago when Sakura and Daisuke heard that they lost in the competition. Sakura couldn't take it anymore that she immediately ran off. She felt a little guilty that she left her father and everyone else back at the competition when she ran off but she just couldn't take it anymore. Sakura sank to the floor crying. Everything was such a disaster.

-"Sasuke and the others weren't there either. They just didn't care." Sakura sobbed. Sakura kept on sobbing until she stopped a few hours later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Come on Sakura, I know something that will cheer you up." Alicia said.

-"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

-"It's a surprise." Joaquin, Ricardo, Maria, Josefina, and Daisuke said at the same time. They stopped in front of a place.

-"Here we are." Daisuke exclaimed.

-"A karaoke bar?" Sakura said.

-"Yes! We figured some signing will do you some good." Ricardo said.

-"Gee, thanks guys but I don't really need some cheering up." Sakura said as she started to walk away.

-"Whoa there girl!" Maria said as she grabbed Sakura's shirt.

-"What the--?"

-"We came here to have and we're going to have fun whether you like it or not. You got that?" Maria asked. Sakura gulped and nodded. Maria smiled and let go of her shirt.

-"Good, now let's have fun!"

-"Finally!" Joaquin said. The group walked into the bar and got a table. The group ordered some food and watched the entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Where are my cookies?" Gaara demanded as he searched the whole house.

-"They're just cookies, Gaara." Matsuri said.

-"Just cookies?! They're cookies that have packed sugar in them!" Gaara yelled.

-"Yeah and packed with calories." Ino said as sat down on the couch.

-"Maybe this would be the best time to leave him, Ino." Shikamaru said.

-"You know Gaara; this would be the best time to give you a make-over." Ino said.

-"What?" Gaara asked.

-"This isn't going to turn out great." Hinata said as he took a sip of his soda.

-"You have a good figure but you just make it worse by filling yourself up on sweets. Plus, sugar makes you hyper." Ino said.

-"You're not the boss of me!" Gaara yelled.

-"Ino!" Hinata yelled.

-"I'm serious!" Ino yelled back.

-"Can't you just shut up? If Gaara wants sugar then let him eat sugar!" Tenten argued.

-"Do you guys actually think Ino will listen to you?" Naruto asked.

-"Hey! Check this out!" Neji exclaimed. He and Sasuke walked into the living room carrying kids in their arms.

-"Aw, were you guys so desperate for a fan club?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

-"Shut up." Sasuke said.

-"Anyways, Sasuke and I started a baby-sitting service to make money." Neji said.

-"_You? _ THE Uchiha baby-sitting?" Naruto asked.

-"What? Is it so odd?" Sasuke asked.

-"Yeah but you've never been a person that likes kids." Shikamaru said.

-"Are you crazy? I love kids. Remember when I was jogging with that 4-year-old boy a few months back." Sasuke said.

-"Chasing a little boy because he took the last frozen yogurt is _not _called jogging." Gaara pointed out.

-"We were just joking around." Sasuke said.

-"Did you guys start laughing before or after you nearly got arrested?" Tenten asked.

-"Ok, so maybe that didn't work out but I do love kids and they love me. Isn't that right little buddy?" Sasuke asked when he raised the baby to his face. The baby looked at him and then spit up.

-"Gross!" Sasuke yelled. Matsuri took the baby away from him.

-"Yeah Sasuke, they sure love you…as their spit boy." Naruto said.

-"Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled.

-"You know, he's really cute." Hinata said giggling at the baby Neji is carrying.

-"This is Sam." Neji said.

-"Hi Sammy." Hinata cooed.

-"Um…about how many more babies do you guys have to take care of?" Tenten asked.

-"Check outside." Neji said. Tenten, Ino, Gaara, Hinata, Matsuri, and Naruto went outside as Shikamaru helped Sasuke clean up.

-"Oh…my…god." Ino said. Sure enough, there was a lot more babies in their carriers on the front yard.

-"Neji!" Tenten yelled. Tenten stomped back into the house.

-"Why did you decide to bring all these babies without everybody else's permission?" Tenten demanded.

-"Because I really needed the money." Neji admitted.

-"And you couldn't have just gotten a job at some diner instead of baby-sitting?" Tenten asked.

-"Oh. I didn't think of that." Neji said.

-"Of course you didn't think of that." Tenten said.

-"I hope you didn't think that we were going to help." Matsuri said.

-"Actually I did." Neji said.

-"I would be happy to help." Hinata said.

-"Hinata!" Ino yelled.

-"What? I really like these babies."

-"Where's teme?" Naruto asked. He was carrying a baby that was pulling his hair.

-"He's still cleaning up the spit." Shikamaru said.

-"I hate doing stuff like this." Gaara said.

-"Quit your whining and help get these babies inside." Matsuri growled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"You know guys, this is really nice of you to do this but I should get home." Sakura said.

-"Oh c'mon Sakura, you should stay." Daisuke said.

-"We want you to have fun." Josefina urged. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

-"Fine." Sakura sat back down.

-"So are you going to Japan soon?" Ricardo asked.

-"I'll miss you." Joaquin said.

-"I'll miss all you guys too but school will be starting soon and I need to keep up with my academics." Sakura said.

-"You're going back to Konoha academy?" Daisuke asked.

-"Of coarse. That school was really nice. Why?" Sakura asked.

-"Well I was hoping that you would stay with me for a while. Now that Carole is pregnant, I'm going to need help." Daisuke said.

-"I really do want to stay with you dad, but I love that school and all my friends there." Sakura said.

-"You call those people your friends? They ditched you." Maria said.

-"I'm sure they didn't mean to." Sakura said.

-"Yeah but…they weren't there for you Sakura." Alicia said.

-"Maybe they were busy." Sakura said.

-"Then they should've called." Joaquin said. Daisuke saw how the conversation was making Sakura uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject.

-"Oh look! The pizza's here." Daisuke exclaimed. The waiter let down the pizza and left. Sakura smiled at her dad and then took a slice of pizza.

-"You know they're allowing people to sing, why don't you try Sakura?" Ricardo asked. Sakura nearly choked on her pizza.

-"Me? But I can't…"

-"Oh come on, you're really good at singing." Maria exclaimed.

-"You always used to sing when you lived with me." Daisuke said. Sakura flushed red.

-"Yeah but that was a long time ago."

-"Please! We really want to hear you!" Josefina and Alicia begged.

-"Ok, but only one song." Sakura said. She got up from her seat and went up on the stage. She grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath.

-"This is called. 'Happy Ending'." Sakura said. She smiled at the guy who played the music and he began the music.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say

_They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do  
(All the stuff that you do)_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Sakura wiped away the tears that were forming around her eyes. She smiled as she bowed. The whole audience clapped and cheered.

-"Thank you." Sakura put down the microphone and walked back to her table.

-"That was beautiful Sakura!" Alicia exclaimed.

-"Was it really that good?" Sakura asked.

-"Not only the song but your voice." Joaquin said. Sakura blushed.

-"Well let's finish up the food and get going home." Daisuke said.

-"Don't you think about eating all the pizza!" Josefina and Ricardo yelled. Daisuke laughed nervously.

'_They caught me!' _ he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Where is baby number 1" Neji asked.

-"How should I know? I don't even know the difference between baby number 3 and 18." Gaara said.

-"They all look alike!" Naruto yelled.

-"This is a disaster." Tenten said.

-"You just figured that out?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Shut up you lazy ass." Tenten growled.

-"Can anybody get this baby off me?" Sasuke asked.

-"I got her." Ino said. She got the baby of Sasuke.

-"First Naruto, then the dog, and now babies. Is the world out to get me?" Sasuke asked.

-"Of coarse not, Sasuke. You're too ugly to be gotten to." Tenten said.

-"You are so lucky that you're dating my best friend." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Tenten shrugged.

-"Yeah you better walk away." Sasuke said. Tenten stuck out her tongue and threw a dirty diaper at Sasuke's face.

-"Auuugggh! It burns!" He yelled.

-"Sweet Sweet victory." Tenten said.

-"I still can't find baby number 1!" Matsuri yelled.

-"And baby number 4 has diarrhea." Hinata said.

-"Didn't need to know that." Gaara said.

-"This is bad! Baby number 1 should be in his crib." Neji said.

-"Well he's not genius." Matsuri said.

-"Hey! I think I found him!" Naruto yelled from upstairs.

-"Where is he?" Ino asked.

-"I think on the roof!" Naruto yelled.

-"Oh, on the roof. That's not so bad." Neji said. Tenten, Ino, and Neji all looked at each other then and ran upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-Upstairs-**

-"I hate heights." Naruto said as he was climbing up the ladder to the roof.

-"Don't look down Naruto!" Ino yelled.

-"Well if you stop yelling then I won't look down!" Naruto yelled.

-"Sorry." Ino whispered. Naruto then reached the roof but saw nothing.

-"There's nothing up here!" He yelled.

-"Hey guys! I found baby number 1! He was in the bathroom the whole time!" Gaara yelled.

-"That's great!" Neji yelled. He, Tenten, and Ino ran off leaving Naruto.

-"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled. He tried reaching for ladder with his foot but he accidentally kicked it away.

-"Aw great. Now I'm stuck up here. I deserve this. This all happened because I forgot to feed my ferret Casey before I left for Spain and now she's probably dead. You happy, Casey? We're even now!" Naruto yelled.

-"Naruto?"

-"Casey?" Naruto asked.

-"Naruto is that you?" The voice asked again.

-"Yes Casey, I'm here." Naruto said.

-"No Naruto, it's me Sakura. Look down." Sakura yelled.

-"What—auuuggggh!" Naruto fell down from the roof and landed on the ground.

-"Are you ok, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

-"Hot wings." Naruto mumbled.

-"Sakura, when did you get here?" Hinata asked when she got outside.

-"Just now and Naruto fell." Sakura said.

-"Oh well, where were you?" Hinata asked.

-"Out and I have something to tell everyone. It's important."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Well I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time. I'm grounded so I'm not allowed to use the computer but I was allowed to for today and I decided to finish up this chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you liked it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: A Decision Made**

_-"I have decided to go back to Konoha now. I will mo longer be staying here in Spain." Sakura announced. _

_-"What?!"_


	21. A Decision Made

- - -

Chapter 21: A Decision Made

- - -

-"What do you need to talk to us about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Everybody was in the living room waiting for Sakura to tell them her news.

-"Well…I don't know how to start." Sakura said.

-"You're pregnant aren't you? I knew it! Oh Sasuke, why couldn't you have used protection?" Ino asked.

-"What?! We never did "it" at all!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Then why is Sakura pregnant?" Ino demanded.

-"Um…guys." Hinata said.

-"Maybe you shouldn't interrupt Hinata." Shikamaru said.

-"This is better than cable." Naruto said.

-"I know! Where's the popcorn?" Matsuri asked. Tenten sweat dropped.

-"You guys are hopeless." Neji said.

-"Uchiha…I'm going to kill you!" Gaara growled. He pulled out a gigantic gun from his behind.

-"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked.

-"You're dead!" Gaara yelled and began chasing Sasuke. Ino put her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

-"Don't worry Sakura; I'll stay by your side no matter what." Ino said. Sakura glared at her.

-"I'm not pregnant!" Sakura yelled.

-"It's ok to be in denial." Matsuri said. Sakura took Ino's arm off her.

-"For the last time…I'm not pregnant and Sasuke and I did not do "it"!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

-"Oh…well why didn't you say so?" Naruto asked.

-"Maybe because you guys didn't let her finish her sentence." Tenten said.

-"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"Ten you might want to tell your brother that." Neji said pointing to Gaara still chasing Sasuke around.

-"Get away from me you freak!" Sasuke screamed.

-"Never! You made my sister pregnant and for that you shall pay! Mwuahahahah!" Gaara laughed maniacally.

-"I hate my life!" Sasuke yelled.

-"And I'm going to end it today!" Gaara yelled back.

-"Gaara! Sasuke did not make me pregnant!" Sakura yelled. Gaara stopped in his tracks.

-"So you're not pregnant?" Gaara asked.

-"Duh!" Shikamaru said. Ino threw a pillow at him.

-"Quiet!" Naruto and Matsuri yelled.

-"Sorry." Shikamaru whispered.

-"Fine then. You're off the hook Uchiha but I got my eyes on you." Gaara said. Sasuke took a deep breath.

-"I thought I wasn't going to survive." Sasuke said.

-"But _what _exactly where you going to tell us?" Naruto asked. Sakura took a deep breath and then let it out.

-"I have decided to go back to Konoha now. I will no longer be staying here in Spain." Sakura announced.

-"What?!" They all yelled.

-"But why?" Naruto and Hinata demanded both upset.

-"Did something happen?" Neji asked.

-"Please tell us!" Tenten, Matsuri, and Ino said.

-"Is it because of me?" Gaara asked.

-"Well no…" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke was silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know to either snap at her for making a stupid choice or to start hugging her and beg her to not leave.

-"Why...?" Sasuke choked out. Sakura looked at him with tears in her yes.

-"Because…I just can't take it anymore, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. The tears were coming now.

-"I don't understand. I've changed for you and you still want to leave?" Sasuke asked.

-"You haven't changed Sasuke! You're still the same jerk you turned into when you did the movie! I just can't live with it anymore!" Sakura cried.

-"Did we change too?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura didn't dare look at her friend.

-"Yes." She whispered.

-"Well why didn't you say anything earlier?" Neji demanded. Sakura didn't answer.

-"Answer us!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

-"Now hold it Naruto!" Tenten yelled and took a strong hold on Naruto who struggled against her grip.

-"What are you doing? She's going to try and leave us!" Naruto yelled. Tenten gave Naruto a look.

-"Yes, I know she wants to leave but its Sakura's choice and who are we to stop her?" Tenten asked.

-"Her best friends!" Ino yelled.

-"Tenten's right." Gaara whispered.

-"What? What the hell do you mean that she's right?" Naruto demanded.

-"If Sakura wants to leave then we have to. She has freedom of choice."

-"But she's our friend!" Hinata yelled.

-"And she's my sister!" Gaara yelled. Everybody became silent.

-"Please…just let me go." Sakura pleaded.

-"Fine…go." Naruto growled.

-"We don't need someone like you in this place." Matsuri said.

-"Now you guys are just not being fair." Shikamaru said.

-"And is leaving us fair too?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura flinched at the tone of his voice.

-"He has a point." Neji said.

-"Yeah but it's her choice!" Tenten yelled.

-"So we should just let her leave us?" Ino asked.

-"You guys just don't get it!" Sakura cried.

-"Then tell us what we don't get!" Sasuke yelled.

-"You guys aren't the same anymore. That's why." Sakura whispered.

-"How is it that we're not the same?" Naruto asked.

-"We used to have lots of fun together and ever since you did the movie things weren't the same anymore! And now I need to get away from it all. I'm going back to Konoha with dad tomorrow." Sakura said.

-"Dad's here?" Gaara asked.

-"Yes…for the dance competition I lost to." Sakura admitted.

-"Why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked.

-"Because you didn't care!" Sakura yelled.

-"Yes we did!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Prove it then! Prove that you all still care about me!" Sakura yelled. Tenten, Shikamaru, and Gaara stayed out of the conversation now.

-"I don't know how…" Sasuke admitted.

-"It's because you don't care." Sakura spat. Gaara and Tenten both let go of Sakura and Naruto. Sakura ran upstairs to her room while Naruto just stood there glaring at Sasuke and everyone else.

-"This really is our fault." He murmured.

-"It is." Ino said.

-"What are we going to do?" Matsuri asked.

-"Poor Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

-"I can't believe this." Neji said.

-"She can't leave. She won't." Sasuke growled.

-"Well she is and there's nothing we can do." Gaara said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura finally finished packing away all her stuff. Now her room looked half empty. Ramen whimpered as he crawled into her lap.

-"Oh Ramen, do you think I'm making the right choice?" Sakura asked. Ramen just looked at her.

-"I'm sure I am and I'm also taking you along with me back to Japan. I can't leave you alone here." Sakura whispered. There was knock on the door.

-"Come in." Sakura said. The door opened and Sai came in.

-"Sai! I thought you were still ill." Sakura said.

-"Not anymore. I'm well enough to go back home with you and Daisuke." Sai said.

-"Really?" Sakura asked. Sai nodded.

-"If you leave then I'll be stuck here with these idiots." Sai said.

-"Well that's kind of you. Alicia and Joaquin will be joining us too." Sakura said.

-"How come?" Sai said.

-"They want to get to know the place and it would be good for me that they will back to Konoha with me since the others won't be." Sakura said.

-"I see." Sai said.

-"Sai…am I making the right choice leaving?" Sakura asked. Sai thought for a while.

-"Well it's all up to you Sakura if you are or not." Sai said. Sakura looked down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was lying on his bed at night. He couldn't sleep. Not when Sakura is going to leave him to go to Konoha. He didn't know if their relationship was over. Sasuke sat up straight and walked out of his bedroom. He began walking down the hall to Sakura's bedroom. He knocked on the door and entered. Sakura was still sleeping. Sasuke kneeled down beside her and gently shook her. Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

-"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise.

-"I need to talk to you. You can't leave us." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed.

-"Listen Sasuke, I'm leaving whether you like it or not. I just can't stay here where I don't belong." Sakura said.

-"But we can make it work. I'll try to." Sasuke said.

-"That's what you said last time and look what's happening now." Sakura said.

-"This time I will change." Sasuke urged.

-"I'm not sure I'll be able to trust you this time." Sakura said.

-"Why? Why can't you forgive me?" Sasuke asked.

-"Because it's not the same anymore. I'm not just going to pretend to forgive and forget." Sakura whispered.

-"But…" Sasuke started out.

-"But nothing. Things aren't going to change Sasuke. I'm going back to Konoha and you can stay until school starts. Then we'll see how things go on there." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. Sakura took a hold of his hand and brought to her face. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeaaah yeah... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't good enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You've got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...  


_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmmm noooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

You know it's just too little too late  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase

-"That's a song I've been working on. Now you know things are working for me." Sakura said.

-"I don't know what to say." Sasuke said.

-"I don't want to talk about it now." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

-"good night." He said.

-"good night." Sakura said. Sasuke then left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came and no one was saying a word. They were all just sitting in living room. Sasuke was giving off a dark aura. They heard footsteps and saw that Sakura was coming down.

-"Hey guys." Sakura said.

-"Hi Sakura." Tenten said nervously.

-"Hope you had a good morning." Gaara said.

-"I did." Sakura looked at Sasuke and her other friends. She smiled sadly.

-"I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll see you all soon. Very soon." Sakura said. She grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

-"Last night I came up with a few ideas of how to keep her here." Naruto said.

-"Well tell us them. We can't let Sakura leave." Ino said. Naruto nodded and began telling them his ideas. Sasuke didn't listen. He was going to try and keep Sakura here his own way.

Hours have gone by and Sakura wasn't home. All the others went into the kitchen for a snack and to talk while Sasuke still sat in the living room waiting for Sakura. He then went upstairs. But as he passed by Sakura's room something caught his eye. Sasuke went into the room and saw that on Sakura's bed there was a guitar and some paper with something written on it. He began reading it. It lyrics to a song.

_Oh, oh, oh_

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

Sasuke didn't understand. What was the song supposed to mean and why was it right on her bed. Sasuke then saw a letter written with his name on it. Something didn't feel right to him. He opened the letter and began reading it.

-"hey Sasuke, we're going to watch a movie. You coming?" Neji asked as he came in.

-"Come on! We're going to miss it." Matsuri said.

-"yeah, come on, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Everybody else came in wondering what was up with Sasuke.

-"What is it Sasuke?" Ino asked.

-"You're scaring us. What's up?" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked at them with horror in his eyes and dropped the letter. Sasuke closed his eyes to conceal the tears.

-"She's gone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I finally got the 21****st**** chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't what anybody expected. But I have my own ideas for this story. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. The songs were 'Too little too late' by JoJo. And the other was 'Tattoo' by Jordin Sparks. **

**Please read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Living with Guilt**

_-"I don't know what to do. Sakura's gone and Sasuke's not himself anymore. We have to get her back somehow." Naruto said. _


	22. Living with Guilt

- - -

Chapter 22: Living With Guilt

- - -

**Recap**

_-"What is it Sasuke?" Ino asked. _

_-"You're scaring us. What's up?" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked at them with horror in his eyes and dropped the letter. Sasuke closed his eyes to conceal the tears. _

_-"She's gone."_

**End Recap**

-"What the hell do you mean by gone?" Ino demanded.

-"Gone! As in she's not here anymore!" Sasuke yelled.

-"But…how?" Ino asked. Hinata was already on the verge of tears.

-"We didn't even notice her take her stuff." Neji said.

-"I can't believe we didn't see it coming." Matsuri said.

-"How will Naruto take it?" Hinata asked. Sasuke clenched his fists.

-"How could she have just left like that?" He yelled.

-"Well she couldn't have left without help. I mean…" Matsuri trailed off and began thinking. Ino was crying her eyes out.

-"I thought Sakura and I were best friends! Why would she leave? Without saying good-bye?" Ino asked.

-"Maybe she knew that we wouldn't have let her." Neji said. Gaara, Tenten, and Shikamaru just stood there. Matsuri then looked at them.

-"Unless…you three had nothing to do with it right?" Matsuri asked. Sasuke looked at them burning into their eyes. They looked away.

-"W-we had n-nothing to do with it at all." Tenten stuttered. Gaara didn't say a word. Shikamaru jest kept his posture but he looked nervous.

-"You did do something didn't you?" Sasuke asked fiercely.

-"Ok we did! But it was because we wanted to help her! We helped her leave so you guys wouldn't notice!" Gaara yelled.

-"Tenten!" Ino cried.

-"I'm sorry but…Sakura really needed to leave. I couldn't just let her stay here where she didn't feel right." Tenten said.

-"You're supposed to be her friend!" Hinata yelled.

-"I am! That's why I helped her leave." Tenten said. Ino looked at Shikamaru.

-"I can't believe you would be a part of this, Shikamaru." She whispered.

-"She didn't like it here anymore. What was I supposed to do? Just let her suffer here?" Shikamaru asked.

-"But now she's gone and it's too late to reach her!" Sasuke snapped.

-"It's your fault anyways! It's all our fault!" Shikamaru yelled.

-"I wanted to change! But because you all let her leave I can't!" Sasuke yelled back.

-"Please! You weren't going to change at all! We hurt her enough!" Shikamaru said.

-"I wanted to make it up to her." Sasuke said quietly.

-"How? By just forgetting what we all did to her? She just can't pretend to forgive and forget!" Tenten cried. Sasuke then froze. Those were the same words Sakura used the night before. He stood there for a moment and looked at Tenten's face which was half furious and half sincere. He shook his head and ran out of the room.

-"Sasuke…" Neji tried to reach for him but Sasuke already left.

-"What are we going to do?" Ino asked.

-"I believe there is nothing we can do. We've caused enough damage." Matsuri said quietly. Hinata wiped away her tears but were replaced by new ones.

-"Do you think she would be in the plane by now?" She sniffed. Tenten and Gaara hung their heads.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. Neji bent down and picked up the letter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Are you sure you're ok, sweetie?" Daisuke asked. Sakura looked from the airplane window to her father's face and nodded.

-"I'm fine. Just tired. Don't worry about me." Sakura said. Her voice did sound tired but she didn't really convincing that she was tired. Daisuke nodded and went back to reading his book. Joaquin, Alicia, and Sai sat in the back row concerned for their friend.

-"She's been quiet the whole way." Alicia whispered.

-"Maybe she misses her friends." Joaquin said.

-"Doubt it. She probably just regrets leaving them without saying good-bye for real." Sai said.

-"I just hope she smiles soon. I can't stand seeing her this way." Joaquin said.

-"I know what you mean." Alicia agreed.

Sakura stared sadly out her window. She had her jacket covering her chest. Several times she tried sleeping but she couldn't close her eyes without seeing the pictures of her and her friends all together smiling.

-"Why didn't I just say good-bye?" Sakura whispered to herself. It was a few more hours until they would land in Japan again. Sakura would stay in an apartment with her father and friends. She didn't feel like going back to Suna to her family. She just couldn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dear everyone, **

**By the time you read this letter, I'll be sorry to tell you that I'll be gone on a plane to Japan. I'm sorry that I just left without telling all of you but I knew that you wouldn't let me leave. Especially, you, Sasuke. I don't regret bringing you all here to Spain. It was a great experience. I hope I'll get to see you all again when we get back to Konoha academy and we'll be able to be friends again. I just want to be by myself for a while. I couldn't stand being in that house again. You all deserve your space. I still want to be your friend and me leaving had nothing to do with breaking up all our friendships. Please don't be mad at me. But I need to have time to think for myself and sort out my problems. I also hope you don't mind me taking Ramen with me. But I really needed to have him come with me. Sasuke, I still love you but I need to be away from you for a while. Please don't come after me. I'm sure this space I'm giving the both of us will be good for us. I must go now. I hope will all my heart that we'll all meet again and try to forget this mishap. **

**With all my love, **

**Sakura **

**P.S.: Don't blame Tenten, Gaara, and Shikamaru. They were just trying to help. Give them credit. For leaving was the best choice. **

Naruto couldn't stop reading the letter.

-"So she really left?" Naruto asked.

-"Yes…just left." Ino said.

-"Sasuke read the letter first. Now he's in his room and he won't come out at all." Neji said. Naruto glared at Gaara, Tenten, and Shikamaru.

-"Why?! Why would you do this?" Naruto demanded.

-"We wanted to help her." Gaara said quietly.

-"You wanted to help? Then you should've helped up convince her to stay!" Naruto snapped.

-"We just couldn't do that." Tenten said. Naruto growled and got up ready to pounce on Tenten but Neji and Hinata stopped him. They pinned him down to the sofa.

-"Let me go! I need to get that traitor!" Naruto screamed.

-"Please calm down, Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded.

-"Hinata's right! Fighting won't solve anything!" Neji grunted.

-"For now we just have to come up with solutions to get back Sakura." Matsuri said. Naruto still wouldn't stop struggling. He then stopped and glared straight at Neji. He then began to growl.

-"Where's teme?" Naruto demanded.

-"In his bedroom." Hinata answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Here we are!" Daisuke exclaimed as he opened the door to his apartment. Sakura slowly walked with Alicia, Joaquin, and Sai right behind her.

-"This is really nice, don't you think so Sakura?" Alicia asked. Sakura looked around and nodded. Joaquin frowned. Sai then looked at the clock.

-"I have to get back home. I should tell my mom that I'm finally home. Bye everyone! Hope you feel better soon Sakura." Sai said and then left. Daisuke waved good-bye and then began taking the luggage.

-"I'm going to get the guest rooms ready while you kids get comfortable." He said.

-"Ok." Joaquin said. Alicia smiled and nodded. Sakura only stood there and looked out the balcony window. _'Sasuke, I wonder what you could be doing now.' _ Sakura thought.

-"Well let's see what's on television." Joaquin said sitting down on the couch turning on the television. Alicia sat down next to him.

-"I wonder what types of shows they give. Come sit, Sakura." Alicia said. Sakura shook her head.

-"It's ok. I'm just going to go to my room and take a nap." Sakura said and left.

-"Well…ok. Have a good nap." Alicia said. She and Joaquin looked at each other with worried faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Teme! Open this door now! I need to speak to you!" Naruto yelled pounding on the door. Sasuke didn't answer.

-"Sasuke! Please just open the door." Hinata said.

-"Leave me alone to die." Sasuke said through the door.

-"Now stop being ridiculous and open the freaking door! Now!" Neji yelled.

-"no." Sasuke said. Naruto still kept pounding on the door.

-"Damn Teme! Why won't he open?" Naruto asked.

-"I told you. He's moping, feeling guilty." Neji said.

-"But we really need his help to get back Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

-"What should we do, Naruto?" Ino asked.

-"I don't know what to do. Sakura's gone and Sasuke's not himself anymore. We have to get her back somehow." Naruto said.

-"But how? She's miles away now!" Ino exclaimed.

-"That's why we need to come up with ideas." Naruto said.

-"But we need Sasuke." Neji said.

-"That's right." Hinata said.

-"Relax. We'll get him to come back to his senses soon." Naruto said.

-"What do you suppose we should do?" Ino asked.

-"Easy. Improvise." Naruto said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura finished putting away some of her stuff away in her new bedroom. The whole she kept a frown on her face. Ramen just lied down on her bed whimpering because he knew she wasn't happy. Sakura sat on her bed looking at a picture of Sasuke and her. Back when they were happy together. Sakura sighed and got into her bed. She already drew the curtains so everything was dark. Sakura blinked back her tears and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_You tell me you're in love with me  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
But every time you come too close I move away_

I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

I don't wanna be so shy  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that you're the only one for me

I wanna bel_ieve in everything that you say_

'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. It seemed that singing was the only way to make her happy. Even if the songs reminded her of Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Are you sure you're not hungry, Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded. He was in his bedroom still not talking to anybody.

-"You should really come and eat." Hinata said.

-"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said.

-"We really are going to try and get Saku7ra-chan back. So don't worry." Hinata said. Sasuke shook his head.

-"No. Things are different now. She won't be coming back. Even she knows it." Sasuke said. Hinata let out a sigh and left.

-'How is he?" Matsuri asked when Hinata came to the kitchen.

-"Worse. No matter what, he thinks that Sakura won't come back. Convincing Sasuke the stubborn Uchiha is hard." Hinata said.

-"Then we're going to have to try harder." Ino said.

-"Is Naruto coming up with any ideas?" Neji asked.

-"Why do you think he's in that corner eating nothing but carrots?" Matsuri asked.

-"I just though he was going crazy like Sasuke." Ino said.

-"Well I hope he comes up with something fast. Before Sasuke is the next to leave for himself." Neji said.

-"You don't think he would do that, do you?" Hinata asked.

-"Knowing Sasuke, he probably would." Ino said.

-"I just hope he doesn't leave into another country instead going back to Japan." Matsuri said.

-"Shh. I'm thinking over here!" Naruto whispered.

-"Sorry." They all said.

-'hey guys, check this out." Tenten said.

-"What?" Ino asked bitterly. She still couldn't forgive her friend. Tenten ignored her. She showed them a piece of paper with lyrics to a song.

-"I found this in Hinata's room. Sakura must've put these there." Tenten said.

-"let me see that." Hinata said. She grabbed and began reading it.

_When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget_

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

Yeah, Oh

We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
You know that we, we showed them all  
And no they won't forget

Yeah

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

Whenever you remember

Oh, whenever you remember

-"You don't think that Sakura put more of these in all of our bedrooms do you?" Ino asked.

-"This song is beautiful. We have to see if there's more!" Hinata exclaimed.

-"Come on! We have to check it out." Tenten said.

-"Yeah!" Ino exclaimed. Both girls ran upstairs and began searching.

-"What's the name of the song?" Neji asked. Hinata looked.

-"Whenever you remember. And I know exactly what Sakura means."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I finally got the 22****nd**** chapter. Well now Sasuke has gone all crazy, Naruto's trying to find a way to get both Sasuke and Sakura back together, and Sakura is depressed. Check out what happens in the next chapter. The songs were 'Sometimes' by Britney Spears and 'Whenever you remember' by Carrie Underwood. It's a really good song even though I don't really like Britney Spears. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Choices**

_-"I have decided to no longer work for you, Scott" Sasuke said. Scott looked astounded at Sasuke. _

_-"Now Sasuke I don't think you should make a choice like that especially when you're talking to a guy like me!" Scott pulled out a gun from his desk and pointed it straight at Sasuke. _


	23. Choices

- - -

- - -

Chapter 23: Choices

- - -

Sakura stood in front of her mother's house deciding whether to go in our not.

-"I can do this." She whispered to herself. Sakura walked up to the front door steps and knocked on the door.

-"Coming." A voice said. The door opened.

-"Hi Temari1" Sakura said.

-Sakura! I'm so glad to see you!" Temari exclaimed. The two siblings hugged. Although it was pretty hard since Temari's belly looked a little bigger than last time.

-"I'm so glad to see you Sakura! When'd come home?" Temari asked.

-"Just yesterday." Sakura answered releasing herself from the hug. Her shifted from Temari's face to her belly. "What's with your stomach?" She asked. Temari grinned.

-"Let's just say you're going to be an aunt." Sakura's mouth fell open and then screamed.

-"I'm so proud of you! Is Itachi the father?" Sakura asked. Temari nodded.

-"We were just about to get married next weekend. We have so much to do. And now that you're here we can have extra help. But where's Gaara?" Temari asked. Sakura's blood ran cold.

-"Um…the others are still in Spain. I came back early because I felt homesick." Sakura lied. Temari stared at her.

-"Ok, but what about the dance competition? How'd you do?" Sakura looked down.

-"We lost." She muttered. Temari looked at her with sympathy and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

-"It's ok. Just forget about it. Let's go inside and tell the others you're back home." Sakura nodded as they headed inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_SMASH! _ The glass shattered against the wall and fell to the floor with great force. Sasuke stepped on the cherry blossoms that fell from the glass vase.

-"Just like these flowers, Sakura is dead to me." Sasuke growled. Neji watched from the doorway with disappointment.

-"If this is your way of dealing with things, I can see why no one likes giving second chances." Neji crossing his arms. Sasuke ignored him. Ino was sitting on a chair watching the whole thing.

-"Sasuke, I know you're angry but you have to get over it. Naruto is coming up with a way to bring Sakura back."

-"I don't want her back! I want her dead! Who needs that girl anyways? All she did was build my heart up with love and break it to pieces!" Sasuke yelled. Ino bit her lip to refrain herself from crying.

-"Sound familiar? That was the same way Sakura felt being with you." Neji said. Sasuke glared at him with hatred in his eyes.

-"Shut up, Hyuga! What would you know about someone you dearly love leave you?" Sasuke demanded. Neji growled and pushed Sasuke down to the ground.

-"You think you're the only one who's lost someone dear to them?! Think again! Hinata lost her mom when she was young and I lost a father! And I lost a girlfriend to a kidnapper a long time ago! So if you think you're the only person in the world to lose something worth your living then you're just worth nothing but-"

-"Neji, that's enough" Both Sasuke and Neji looked up and saw Tenten there in the doorway with her stern eyes filled with tears and her hands in fists.

-"Tenten…" Ino whispered. _'She heard Neji talk' _She thought.

"I think Sasuke's heard enough for now. Let's just give him some space." Tenten turned around and walked off without a word. Sasuke noticed how Tenten didn't make any eye contact with Neji. Neji got off of Sasuke and sat on the bed. He let out a sigh and tears fell from his eyes.

-"What have I done?" He asked to himself. Sasuke looked at with sadness in his eyes. Ino put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

-"Maybe it's we leave _Neji _alone and not _you_." Ino said. Sasuke slowly nodded as he and Ino walked leaving Neji weeping to himself. Sasuke Ino walked down the hall in silence. _'Hyuga lost a girlfriend? From the way he talked about her it seemed that he loved her more than he does with Tenten. No wonder she seemed so upset. She heard the whole thing. But what did Hyuga mean by 'What have-'_

-"Neji's right, you know." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

-"What?" Sasuke asked. Ino narrowed her eyes at him.

-"What he said. You're acting like Sakura leaving you is something that can only happen to you and no one else. But you're wrong. Lot's of people in the world have lost dear ones. Including Sakura."

-"Yeah, I know. She lost her dad when they divorced." Sasuke said feeling the anger boiling inside him.

-"That's not what I meant!" Ino spat. Sasuke tried to maintain his anger.

-"The dear person she's lost is you." Ino said. Sasuke looked at her in question.

-"But I'm right here. What do you mean?" He asked. Ino stopped walking and faced Sasuke with a stern expression.

-"I mean that she's lost the person inside you. You were kind and sweet to her but then you changed. It was like that person she knew just disappeared and never came back." Ino said. Sasuke though about that for a while. Ino was right. He changed and what he became destroyed his relationship with Sakura.

-"I'm such a…such a…jerk. And I'll always will be." Sasuke looked away with his eyes closed. Ino placed her hand on his cheek so he can look at her.

-"I don't think you're a jerk. You just don't know who to be. People make mistakes all the time." She whispered. Sasuke cupped her hand that was on his face.

-"Thank you." They were caught up in a moment so good; Sasuke and Ino both closed their eyes and leaned down for their lips to meet. But there was something about that kiss. There was no sparks. Sasuke didn't feel anything magical like he did with Sakura. It was just a plain simple kiss like the ones you get kissing your mother on the cheek.

_THUMP! _ Sasuke and Ino pulled back to find Shikamaru's shocked face.

-"Shikamaru!" Ino gasped. Shikamaru closed his eyes and shook his head. When he re-opened them there was nothing in his eyes but pure hatred.

-"I can see why you have been avoiding me, _Ino. _You've been too busy with the _Uchiha._" Shikamaru growled. Ino tried to walked up to Shikamaru.

-"No! It's nothing like that! We were just—"

-"Save it." Shikamaru had his hand up to stop Ino from getting any closer. "You and Uchiha can now be together because you and I are OVER." With that Shikamaru walked away like nothing happened. Ino didn't look back. She only dropped to her knees and began crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What do you think of this dress?" Temari asked. Sonomi clapped her hands together.

-"I think it looks lovely." Sonomi said. Sakura nodded but inside she was longing to see Sasuke's face. Sonomi, Dixon (Sonomi's new boyfriend), Jim and Katie (Dixon's kids), Joaquin, Alicia, and Itachi were helping Temari to pick out a wedding dress. Kankuro was out with his girlfriend but will come back later. Sakura was sitting on a bench swinging her feet back and forth like a little kid. Jim and Katie were chasing each other around the store. Dixon had his arm around Sonomi. Sakura though they were a perfect couple. Joaquin and Alicia seemed to be really close friends because they were laughing at each other's jokes. Itachi smiled at Temari but then looked over at Sakura's solemn face. He walked over to Sakura and sat down.

-"Sasuke on your mind?" He asked. Sakura nodded not taking her eyes off the ground. "You hadn't spoken a single word since you came back. Was the trip that bad?" Sakura nodded once more.

-"I just couldn't bare to stay there for another few weeks." Sakura said. Itachi looked at her with a smile.

-"Whatever Sasuke did to you, it was sure a stupid thing. It may not hurt him now but it will catch up to him sooner or later and see what he's damaged." Itachi said. Sakura forced a smile on her face.

-"It doesn't matter anyway because Sasuke is only a stranger to me now. The only thing I should worry about is that you don't fall flat on your face while you're getting married." Sakura joked. Itachi laughed and ruffled Sakura's hair.

-"We'll see about that." He then hugged Sakura. A brother-like hug. But under his arms Sakura held a cold look. _'I will never forget what you did to me, Sasuke Uchiha.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"It seems things have been very quiet here." Hinata said. Matsuri nodded in agreement.

-"Sakura's absence is causing everyone to separate. Tenten's avoiding Neji because he revealed that he loved another girl before her, Shikamaru won't speak to Ino because she and Sasuke accidentally kissed, and Gaara won't even say a single word. How are we supposed to come up with plans to bring back Sakura-chan if every is busy with their own problems?" Naruto asked.

-"No one wants to listen. It seems that only me, you, and Hinata are the only people here that actually care about our friend leaving." Matsuri said.

-"I wish Sakura-chan was here. She would know what to do."

-"Well if she _was_ here then we wouldn't be having any problems." A cold voice growled. Naruto scowled at Sasuke.

-"Don't you dare talk to Hinata-chan that way." Naruto said.

-"Tch, who cares?" Sasuke said. He grabbed his coat and went out the front door.

-"What was that about?' Hinata asked.

-"Who knows." Matsuri said.

Outside, Sasuke walked out on the streets with his hand stuffed in his pockets. Last night, he came up with a decision that would help him.

-"I just hope this works." Sasuke muttered to himself. He was right in front of a dark building. He opened the door to meet with an eerie place. There was plain silence and only one lamp to light the way. Sasuke walked down the hall. The only sounds he heard was his breathing and the sounds of the creaking boards beneath him. He stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath. Sasuke opened it. The room was dark but you could see a figure sitting in a chair smoking.

-"I would like to speak with you, Scott." Sasuke said. The figure stopped puffing and turned his chair around. The sun's light revealed his face.

-"Why Sasuke, I hadn't seen you in a while. How are things doing?" Scott asked.

-"Quit the small talk. I need to talk to you about something very important." Sasuke said.

-"And what would that be?" Scott asked.

-"I'm not going to work for this movie anymore." Sasuke blurted. Scott stared at him unfazed.

-"That's a big choice you're making. Are you _absolutely _sure you want to do this?" Scott asked.

-"You heard me." Sasuke said.

-"I'm going to have to think about this." Scott answered back. Sasuke clenched his fists and growled.

-"I have decided to no longer work for you, Scott." Sasuke yelled louder. Scott looked astounded at Sasuke.

-"Now Sasuke I don't think you should make a choice like that especially when you're talking to a guy like me!" Scott pulled out a gun from his desk and pointed it straight at Sasuke.

-"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

-"Listen up Uchiha! I've given you fame and you repay me by quitting for some slut? Oh no, last time I couldn't finish killing Pinky but this time I can with you." Sasuke moved a little.

-"You tried killing Sakura? Why?!"

-"Does it really matter now?" Scott asked.

-"Of coarse it does!"

-"Hmm. Let me ponder about that." Scott placed a finger on his temple to think. Sasuke looked around to find an escape but no avail. _'I've got to find a way out. But how?' _

-"Teme! Where are you?!" A voice hollered outside the room. Sasuke smiled. _'Naruto!"_

-"Grr. It's that Uzumaki kid!" But then a smug smile formed on Scott's face. "Now isn't this great? Not only do I get to kill you but I also get to kill your little friends."

-"You wouldn't dare!" Sasuke growled.

-"Oh, but I would." Scott pointed the gun to the door just as Naruto and the rest of Sasuke's friends came in. Naruto gasped when he saw that Scott had a gun.

-"Leave him alone, Scott." Sasuke growled. Scott ignored him and smirked at Naruto and the others.

-"So nice to see you all. Too bad it would be the last time I would."

-"Sakura-chan was right all along! You are crazy!" Naruto yelled. Scott only shrugged.

-"I hope you're all prepared to die."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura put a hand over her heart. She felt a great deal of pain. Like something bad was happening. Her breathing quickened and she felt light-headed. Sakura grabbed a hold of Itachi's jacket to tell him. Itachi looked down at Sakura and his eyes widened.

-"Sakura! What's wrong?" Itachi picked Sakura bridal style. "Temari! Sonomi! Something's wrong with Sakura!" Everyone immediately rushed to Sakura to see what was wrong. Sakura felt like she was being strangled. It was like that when she was drowning by the cliff. Memory of Sasuke flashed in her vision. Sakura tried to say something but it wouldn't come out. It wasn't until darkness consumed her vision.

-"What's wrong with Sakura, daddy?" Katie asked Dixon. Sonomi held Sakura's while Alicia called 911. Joaquin held Sakura's hand praying for mercy. Dixon held on tight to Jim and Katie. Temari was behind Itachi.

-"The ambulance is coming!" Alicia yelled. Sonomi shook Sakura's shoulder to try and wake her up.

-"Someone call Daisuke. Sakura needs her father." Sonomi said. Temari nodded and called Daisuke on her cell phone. Soon an ambulance comes and takes Sakura to the hospital. Everybody was scared for her.

-"She'll live, right dad?" Jim asked. Dixon wiped away his son's tears.

-"I know she will. I'm sure it will go away soon." _'I hope' _The hospital doors opened, and Daisuke ran inside.

-"What happened to Sakura?!" He demanded.

-"We don't know, she had an attack and passed out in the store." Itachi said.

-"Is she going to be ok?" Daisuke asked. No one answered. Minutes passed. The family waited anxiously for the doctor to come out. And when he finally did come out they waited for the worst to happen.

-"Anybody related to Sakura Haruno?" The doctor asked. Temari, Sonomi, and Daisuke stood up.

-"I'm her mother; this is her father, and her sister." Sonomi said. The doctor nodded.

-"Well it seems that the cause of Sakura's attack was depression. But other than that she's fine. She only needs some rest and maybe a little support."

-"Are you saying we should make things more happier at home?" Itachi asked.

-"Precisely." The doctor.

-"I have an idea. Why doesn't Sakura move back in with Sonomi and I'll come too. She needs as much family love as she needs." Daisuke said.

-"We'll come too." Joaquin and Alicia said in unison. Sonomi nodded in agreement.

-"It's a good thing I already moved in." Dixon said. Jim and Katie smiled.

-"And there's an extra guest room for Itachi and I." Temari said.

-"Perfect. Now Sakura can happier. It would take her mind off of Sasuke." Itachi said.

-"I'll let you all see her now." The doctor said allowing them to come into Sakura's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Naruto…" Tenten's voice trailed off. Shikamaru hugged Tenten because she was scared. Neji wanted to hug Tenten but everytime he tried Tenten would only push away. Ino was really scared so just held on tight to Neji's jacket. Matsuri had her eyes closed with Gaara holding her tight.

-"Naruto. Leave now! He's only going to kill us all!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Never! You and I are friends, Sasuke. That means I'll never leave you behind." Sasuke couldn't argue.

-"How sweet. Friends never leave each other behind. What pure crap. It makes me sick." Scott pretended to purge.

-"So you were the person who tried killing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Scott smirked and nodded.

-"I can't believe you!" Sasuke yelled.

-"But if it weren't for you, Uchiha, I probably would've had a little _pleasure _before killing her. But I didn't get to it at all."

-"You bastard!" Sasuke growled knowing perfectly well what he meant. Neji stiffened at Scott's words. Scott looked over at Neji with a real big smug smile.

-"Just like Ayiko." Scott whispered. Neji felt extreme anger boil up inside. His breathing quickened. His fists were clenched so hard, his nails dug deep into his skin and blood came out.

-"YOU killed Ayiko!" Neji growled.

-"Of coarse I did. What a beautiful girl she was too." Scott said. Neji jumped out and was about to punch Scott right in the face. Scott pulled the trigger then.

-"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata screamed. Neji fell to the ground, his eyes widened.

-"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled kneeling down to Naruto's limp body.

-"I'm…..f-fine Sasuke. N-no d-damage. Just a l-little p-p-pain." Naruto stuttered. He had his hand over his stomach. Right where Scott shot him. Neji glared at Scott and pulled out a knife. He stabbed Scott right near the heart hoping it would be the last. It was. Scott screamed and fell to the ground motionless.

-"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried rushing to his side.

-"Hinata-chan, I'm o-okay. Y-You d-don't n-need to w-worry." Naruto grunted. It because harder for him to breathe. Sasuke shot a look at Gaara.

-"Don't just stand there! Call a hospital!" Gaara nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Hinata was bawling really scared.

-"You're not going to die, Naruto-kun! You're going to be ok!" She cried. Tenten stood there with fear in her eyes. She looked at the blood and she felt goose bumps rise. Her blood ran cold and her heart pounded against her chest. She felt that she couldn't breathe. Neji noticed this and put his hand on Tenten's shoulder but she slapped it away.

-"Are you ok?" he asked. Tenten glared at him.

-"Don't you _ever_ touch me! I don't need you or your stupid self." Tenten yelled.

-"I just wanted to help."

-"I never asked for it." Tenten spat. Matsuri pushed aside Neji and hugged Tenten very tight. Tenten became very close to Naruto after she heard what Neji. Now it hurt her very bad. Her whole fear of death, blood, and hospitals came back to her. So badly, Tenten began rocking back and forth. Her eyes were widened and her whole body was shaking. Ino was crying too. Shikamaru now felt bad so he held to her tight. Sasuke watched them and smiled but held on tight to Naruto's hand which he could feel going limp.

-"Everything's going to be all right. We'll take you to a hospital and you'll be back to your normal healthy self." Sasuke whispered. Naruto chuckled a weak one and smile.

-"I'm only worried about Sakura-chan." He mumbled before he body went limp. Sasuke felt fear form in his body. He shook Naruto a few times. Hinata cried even harder.

-"When's that damn ambulance coming?!" He demanded harshly.

-"They're here." Gaara said looking out the window. Sasuke picked up Naruto like a little kid and ran outside. For the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid to show that he was crying.

-"I'll save you Naruto…I'll definitely save you…and then I'll save Sakura." I'll save them all."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I FINALLY got this chapter up. I'm sorry I took such a long time but I was grounded for bad grades. Well, you just found out that Neji had a previous girlfriend that was raped and killed by Scott a few years back. But now Scott is dead. Yay! But that moment with Sasuke and Ino DO NO mean anything. Remember, this is a SasuSAKU. And as for Naruto being shot, will he live? Keep reading and find out. **

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the NEXT AND LAST chapter: A Promise Forever.**

_-"I want you to take this plane ticket and go to Konoha and get back Sakura-chan before it's too late, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at the plane ticket and back at Naruto. _

_-"But what about you? What if you die while I'm gone?"_

_-"Right now, all that matters is that you see Sakura-chan and show her the true man that you are."_


	24. A Promise Forever

A promise Forever

- - -

Chapter 24: A Promise Forever

- - -

-"Don't worry guys, I'm perfectly fine." Sakura protested. Joaquin didn't budge.

-"Sorry Sakura, but you really need to rest." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"But don't you think feeding me in bed is going a little overboard?" She asked.

-"Nope." Joaquin grinned. Sakura groaned. Temari came into the room with Itachi by her side.

-"How are you doing, kiddo?" Itachi asked.

-"I'm being tortured." Sakura said.

-"She's over-exaggerating." Joaquin said. Temari sat down on the bed.

-"You sure you're all right?" Temari asked. Sakura growled.

-"For the last time, yes! I'm ok. The only thing I want is just to get out of bed and start helping out with the wedding!"

-"Well, maybe you should start learning patience first." Joaquin said. Sakura growled and leaped out of her bed ready to pounce on Joaquin. Itachi pulled her back while Joaquin was roaring with laughter.

-"Let me go! I want to kill that jerk!" Sakura yelled squirming under Itachi's grip. Temari sighed.

-"Joaquin, leave her alone before she has another attack." Joaquin stopped laughing.

-"Fine then. Sorry, Sakura." Joaquin mumbled. Sakura stopped moving and crossed her arms.

-"I forgive you." She muttered.

-"Well since you're tired of resting, why don't we start with the preparations again?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded.

-"Ok then, let's get started!" Itachi exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep. He held his together praying for God to save Naruto's life. Tears streamed down his face. The others waited outside so Sasuke could be alone.

-"Naruto…I know we've fought a lot but…I need you. We've been friends since we were kids and I just wouldn't know what to do if you died. Oh God, please spare him." Sasuke whispered. Naruto's chest heaved up and down, he had no response. Sasuke got up from his seat and walked over to the window. He looked up at the night sky.

-"I'm going to change…I'm never going to be jerk and I'm never ever going to hurt my friends. Especially Sakura. I hurt her so much." Sasuke said. He looked down at his cell phone he had in his hand. Looking for signs that Sakura had called or even messaged. But there was nothing. He heard the bed moving and whipped his head to Naruto's bed. Naruto had his eyes open but he had his head in between his hands.

-"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed rushing over. Naruto looked up.

-"Sasuke…what am I doing?" He asked. Sasuke smiled.

-"you're in the hospital. The doctors took care of your wound. But we don't if you're going to live. But I make sure that you do." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and clenched his fists. Sasuke stiffened.

-"Go to my bag and bring over here." Naruto growled. Sasuke was confused but did as he was told. He grabbed Naruto's backpack and set it on the bed.

-"Now what?" He asked. Naruto took his backpack and opened it. He reached inside and roamed around it. He then paused and took his hand out. He had a piece of paper in his hand. Naruto still kept his frown as he held the paper in Sasuke's face.

-"Take it." He muttered. Sasuke took the paper.

-"What is this." He asked. Sasuke looked down and saw that it was a plane ticket.

-"I want you take this plane ticket and go to Konoha and get back Sakura-chan before it's too late, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at the plane ticket and back at Naruto.

-"But what about you? What if you die while I'm gone?" Sasuke asked.

-"Right now, all that matters is that you see Sakura-chan and show her the true man that you are?" Naruto said.

-"But…"

-"No buts! I'll be fine, Sasuke. All I want is that you go back to Konoha and then know that you and Sakura-chan are back together." Naruto said. Sasuke looked.

-"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Sasuke asked.

-"That's why you need to go get her before time keeps going and the chance that is waiting for you doesn't go away." Naruto argued. Sasuke nodded.

-"It's settled. I'll be leaving tonight." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned feeling satisfied with himself.

-"I'll tell the others. You just go on ahead and pack your things. That chance is waiting for you." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and stood up. He paused and looked down at Naruto.

-"What is it?" Naruto asked.

-"Naruto…I'm going to do something I never though I'll ever do in my life but I just have to do it." Sasuke said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Sasuke bent down and hugged Naruto for a brief moment and then ran out the door. Naruto was shocked but then shook it off. He smiled at the door and chuckled.

-"Good-luck Teme." He whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi waited at the airport. He looked at his watch waiting.

-"Where could he be? It's getting so late." Itachi said. He was called up by Sasuke a few hours earlier informing him that he would be returning home. Itachi agreed then to come pick him up after some major begging by Sasuke. Itachi looked around until he spotted Sasuke running with his bags in his hands.

-"Is there a reason why you're running?' Itachi asked. Sasuke zoomed past him.

-"No time now. Just start the car and let's get going." Sasuke yelled. Itachi shrugged and followed Sasuke to his car. As they drove Itachi couldn't help himself by asking a few questions.

-"So is there some sort of reason that you called on short notice to come pick you up from the airport?" Itachi asked.

-"I'm here for Sakura." Sasuke said. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

-"Then you came here for nothing." Itachi plainly said. Sasuke glared at him.

-"Just keep driving." Sasuke spat. Itachi sighed kept himself silent. But after about half an hour of driving Itachi got tired of the silence.

-"I'm going to help." He said. Sasuke stared at him.

-"Huh?" He asked. Itachi just stared at the road.

-"Sakura. I'll help you out with Sakura."

-"But why?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

-"Because you're my little brother so we have each other's backs. And 'cause Temari is Sakura's sister and I don't want problems occurring around every corner." Sasuke smiled.

-"Thanks." Sasuke said. Itachi smiled back.

-"Anytime."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"He what?!" Sakura yelled. Temari winced.

-"Itachi called last night and told me that Sasuke's back in Konoha." Temari said. Sakura slumped down in her chair.

-"But why?" She asked. Temari shrugged. Alicia sat down next to Sakura.

-"Maybe he wanted to apologize." Alicia said.

-"I gave him that chance to many times. It's too late now." Sakura scoffed. Alicia looked at Temari for help but Temari only shrugged. Joaquin walked into the room.

-"Um…Sakura? I think you should go in your room now." Sakura looked puzzled.

-"Why?" _Ding Dong. _

-"Sasuke alert." Joaquin said. Sakura's eyes widened and ran to her room. Alicia stood up with her fists at her sides.

-"Let me take care of butthead!" She yelled Temari covered Alicia's mouth while Kankuro carried her off to the bedroom. Joaquin jumped over the sofas and opened the door. Sasuke stood there looking relieved. Joaquin crossed his arms.

-"What are you doing here?" He asked with a bitter tone.

-"I came here to Sakura."

-"She's not here at the moment. Now leave." Joaquin tried to Sasuke out of the door but he wouldn't budge.

-"In that case, I'll just stay here until she comes back!" Sasuke grunted.

-"She wouldn't want to see your face anyway!" Joaquin yelled still pushing. Sasuke pushed back until Joaquin fell to the ground. Sasuke entered the house looking to see any signs of Sakura.

-"I suggest you leave now." Joaquin said.

-"Maybe I don't want to go." Sasuke retorted.

-"look, there's enough problems with other things right now; I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't add another." Joaquin pleaded. Sasuke looked down.

-"Just let me at least see for one last time, smiling for once." He whispered. Sasuke sighed and turned around heading out. Joaquin looked at him with sympathy. He grabbed the door and watched Sasuke leave.

-"Itachi and Temari's wedding is on Saturday and Sakura's the bride's maid. You have five days to make it up to her." Sasuke looked back with a questioned look but it then formed into a huge grin.

-"I will." Sasuke whispered and started running back to his car. Joaquin chuckled as he closed the door.

-"Even assholes make mistakes, don't they?" Joaquin heard the bedroom door open and immediately opened the front door again.

-"And don't ever come back!" He yelled to no one.

-"Is he gone?" Sakura asked. Joaquin closed the door.

-"Yup." He lied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the table. He stared at clock hoping 2:00 would come faster. He was already in his tuxedo waiting for Itachi to come down. Today was the wedding day. Those five days were hard to wait. Itachi made him his best man so it would be easier for him to get close to Sakura. Both Joaquin and Itachi were helping him out. But he needed more support.

-"I'm such a nervous wreck!" Itachi yelled coming down the steps.

-"What are you so worked up for?" Sasuke asked.

-"I've never gotten married before." Itachi said.

-"Well at least you know that _she _still loves you." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Itachi stopped fixing his tie and turned around to face Sasuke.

-"Temari loves me because I treated her with respect _even _when I felt mad." Itachi said.

-"Respect…that's something people never gave me before when I was younger." Sasuke whispered.

-"Che, that's probably one of the reasons why you're like this now." Itachi snorted. Sasuke glared at Itachi for a moment and then started laughing. Itachi stared at him and then he too began laughing himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi waited inside the church, sweating. Sasuke waited beside him looking straight across at Sakura who stood there waiting for the limo to arrive with the bride.

-"Sakura…" Sasuke tried to whisper but Itachi nudged him so he wouldn't talk. Instead, Sasuke decided to avert his gaze somewhere else he saw Joaquin and Alicia laughing about something, Dixon and Sonomi were smiling at each other, Jim and Katie were playing around with the flowers, Daisuke seemed be edging himself away from the woman next to him because she wouldn't stop staring at him with those loving eyes, and Kankuro was sitting next to his girlfriend, Kin.

-"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed. Sasuke snapped his head up immediately at Sakura's voice. Sakura was motioning with her head so Sasuke can shift his look elsewhere.

-"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. He saw Naruto standing near the seats with crutches and Hinata supporting him, Matsuri and Gaara were smiling radiantly at Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were hugging each other, but Neji standing alone because Tenten was right behind of Naruto instead. Naruto was smiling straight at Sasuke but then his smile decreased when he looked at Sakura's sad face.

-"Did he…?" He mouthed. Sakura shook her head and then looked down to avoid all the looks. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but the music started meaning that Temari has arrived.

(I'm just going to skip the whole bible thing.)

-"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Itachi and Temari leaned down and kissed. They all cheered. Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled. Both of them looked at each other for a brief moment until Sakura turned away hiding her blush. Naruto noticed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled.

-"I more plane tickets all along. The hospital let me out two days earlier but they told me to rest. And you know what? I only said 'Screw this wound!' and just came on a plane with everyone to be with you and Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

-"It's amazing how he recovered so quickly." Hinata said wrapping her around Naruto's neck. Tenten nodded in agreement but didn't dare to meet Neji's look.

-"But have things between you and Sakura…?" Matsuri trialed off when Sasuke shook his head.

-"She doesn't want to speak to me." Sasuke said.

-"Maybe she'll talk to me." Ino said.

-"Doubt. If she won't talk to Sasuke, who's to say that she will even speak to you?" Shikamaru asked. Ino sighed.

-"Could we be off assistance?" Alicia asked.

-"We couldn't help but overhear your problem." Joaquin said.

-"It's you guys!" Naruto spat. Sasuke stepped in between of Joaquin and Naruto before Naruto could hot him with his crutch.

-'It's ok! Joaquin's my friend now, he's going to help me with Sakura1" Sasuke yelled. Naruto paused and then just calmed down.

-"So what's the plan?" Tenten asked. Joaquin grimaced at the floor.

-"That's just the problem."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe you're back home, Gaara1" Sakura exclaimed hugging Gaara very tightly. Matsuri giggled.

-"Thanks Sak, but I _do _need to breathe." Sakura blushed and then let go. Gaara came back to the house and unpacked everything back into his bedroom.

-"A lot of people have sure moved in since we left." Gaara said.

-"I know." Matsuri said. Sakura giggled.

-"Yeah, dad, Dixon, Jim, Katie, Joaquin, and Alicia moved in. But Temari's going to move out and live with Itachi at his own house. Dad's going back to California to take care of a Carole."

-"I heard. Carole is pregnant, right?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded her head. Matsuri sat down on the bed.

-"So…are Joaquin and Alicia like a couple or something?" Sakura smiled.

-"They just started dating. I think they look cute together. Don't you agree?" Gaara and Matsuri looked at each and they smiled. Sakura stood up and headed for the door.

-"I'm going to bed now so I'll see you guys in the morning!" Sakura left then to her room. She went to her room and took out her laptop. It's been a while since she's last checked her e-mails. She had a few but they were from Konoha Academy telling about her new schedule and everything but Sakura only ignored them. There was knocking on and door and Sonomi came into the room.

-"Hi sweetie." She said.

-"Hey mom." Sakura greeted. Sonomi smiled and then put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

-"Sakura, I need to ask you a favor."

-"Anything." Sonomi pursed her lips for a moment and then took a deep breath.

-"I just received news my friend has just died and well her only child doesn't have anyone to take him." Sonomi said.

-"So where do I come in?" Sakura asked.

-"This may be a little weird but I have no one else to do this for me….could you be the adoptive mother of Nathan?" Sakura stared at her mother a while until she knew how to breathe again.

-"Me? But why?" She asked.

-"because I don't I can handle another kid since Dixon already has Jim and Katie. Kankuro is not that much of a kid type and Temari just got married with Itachi. And Daisuke already has a lot of kids at home. Would you like to do it?" Sakura though about for a moment. It would be mean if she declined so she had no other choice. Plus, she loved kids.

-"Of course mom!" Sakura exclaimed. Sonomi grinned and then hugged Sakura.

-"Thank you so much! Nathan's coming tomorrow early so I hope you're ready." Sonomi then ran out of the room. Well, pranced like a child almost.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"He's so cute!" Matsuri exclaimed. Nathan was asleep on Sakura's lap. He arrived at her house a few minutes ago sleeping.

-"He looks like a movie star!" Tenten exclaimed too. Nathan almost did look like a movie star. His black glistened against light and whenever he opened his eyes they were onyx-colored with tints of brown in them.

-"How old is he?" Matsuri asked.

-"He's one-year-old." Sakura answered.

-"I can't believe you're his new mother! I think you guys look adorable." Hinata said. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were over at Sakura's house but Sakura wouldn't allow any of the boys to come along because she was afraid that they were on Sasuke's side.

-"Here's the warm milk you wanted." Ino said handing the baby bottle to Sakura. She took and held Nathan up. Nathan opened his eyes and blinked and took one look at Sakura and smiled.

-"Momma!" He exclaimed. Sakura smiled and put the bottle in his mouth. Nathan began drinking the milk.

-"He'll be my son and I'll take care of hi with my life." Sakura said.

-"I just hope people don't think you're one of those single moms." Tenten said.

-"If they ask, I'll just say 'so what? You have a problem with moms?' and then I'll walk off." Sakura said. They giggled. Nathan finished milk and then began hugging Sakura.

-"Is 'momma' the only word he knows?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. Matsuri looked around the house.

-"Question, is Itachi and Temari on their honeymoon?"

-"Yeah. They left yesterday."

-"When will they be back?" Tenten asked. Sakura shrugged. Ino sat down next to Sakura.

-"Sakura…I'm real for the way we all treated you back in Spain. We were all stupid and I hope that you forgive us all because…" Sakura waved her hand for Ino to stop talking.

-"I've already forgiven you guys for everything. The only person I don't forgive is Sasuke. He made my life there worse than what you guys did."

-"Yeah but…" Tenten said.

-"But nothing." Sakura said. Tenten and Ino kept quiet.

'_I hope you hurry up, Sasuke.' _ Tenten thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ugh! Why won't she answer any of my phone calls?!" Sasuke demanded.

-"Maybe because she knows it's you." Neji said.

-'I don't care! I just wish she could at least let me talk to her for a brief minute so I can apologize." Sasuke said.

-"give it some times, Sasuke. Sometimes wounds need more time to heal than others. Just hope you don't leave any scars behind." Naruto said.

-"Naruto's right. You're rushing Sakura to forgive when you should give each other some space so you can both heal." Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded slumped down to the ground. It's been two weeks since the wedding and all she does is avoid me" Sasuke yelled. ** (A lot of days have passed now, remember that.) **

**-"**You aren't the only one with problems. Tenten hasn't spoken a word to me. To make matters worse she even moved into Sakura's house so it would be difficult for me to contact her any way." Neji said. Naruto used his crutches to move over to Sasuke.

-"Why don't you try and talk to her tomorrow? They're having Konoha Academy class sign-ups and everybody who's attending there is going. Maybe you'll have the chance there."

-"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Sasuke grinned.

-"Sakura said she would come for the year so she just has to be there!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Konoha Sign-ups**

Sasuke waited around the gates of the school keeping a look-out for pink hair. He saw all his other friends come but no sign of Sakura.

-"Come on teme. I'm sure she's just running a little late." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto inside the school.

-"Maybe if I see Gaara, he'll know where she is." Sasuke said.

-"Uh-huh. Hey! Let's check out the lounge!" Naruto said changing the subject to get Sakura out of Sasuke's mind.

-"Sure." Sasuke walked along with Naruto to the lounge. Naruto struggled with his crutches and the pain from the gunshot. When they got to the lounge, it was like a party. There was music playing and people were dancing. It was like a reunion. Refreshments were at the tables near the wall, which were decorated by streamers and balloons. It was the reunion party for everyone. Sasuke saw a few of the teachers that he recognized.

-"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi turned around and looked happy to see both Sasuke and Naruto.

-"Why hello boys. Who is everything?' He asked.

-"Good. We're just here to sign-up and crap." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and then looked at Naruto's crutches.

-"What happened to you, Naruto?" He asked.

-"He got shot." Sasuke answered.

-"How?' Kakashi asked.

-"Some crazy loon tried to shoot Neji but I pushed him out of the way before he could. And the rest speak for itself." Kakashi nodded.

-"Well…that just proves that summer comes in very weird ways. I'll see around then, later." Kakashi said and walked off.

-"I sure missed Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. Sasuke slowly nodded. He looked up and then his heart pounded. He saw Gaara there walking amongst the crowds.

-"Gaara!" He yelled rushing over to him. Gaara looked up and saw Sasuke running towards him.

-"What?" he asked.

-"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked out of breath.

-"Pardon?" Gaara asked. Sasuke glared at him.

-"Where is Sakura?" He demanded. Gaara gulped.

-"I'm sorry Sasuke but she's not here." Sasuke calmed down.

-"Oh…then when will she?" He asked. Gaara shook his head.

-"Sorry Sasuke but Sakura's not coming at all. Actually she's…." Gaara didn't get to finish his sentence because Sasuke ran off.

-"Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped.

-"Hurry! We need to get to my car quick!" Naruto didn't move and Sasuke then realized because it was the crutches. Instead, he had Naruto go on his back and run off to his car. Sasuke sped through the road not caring about the other angry drivers. When he finally reached Sakura's house he left the car. He didn't bother knocking. He only burst through the door.

-"Sakura! Where the hell is Sakura?!" He demanded. Sonomi came into the room.

-"Sasuke Uchiha! What gives you the right mind to just barge into my house like that?" She asked. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders.

-"Mrs. Haruno, please tell me where Sakura is! It's important! Please1' Sasuke pleaded. Sonomi's eyes softened.

-"Oh Sasuke…I'm so sorry but Sakura isn't here. She already left."

-"Where/" Sasuke asked.

-"To the airport. She went with her father and friends. She said she was going to go to California with him and stay there. I'm real sorry." Sonomi said. Sasuke shook his head and dashed off to his car again. Once again he was speeding through the road.

-"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

-"Sakura's at the airport leaving for America! I need to reach her before it's too late!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto didn't say another word. Sasuke helped Naruto out of the car and rushed through the airport.

-"Look for someone with pink hair!" Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

-'No! I'll just look for someone is green hair instead!" he said in sarcasm. Sasuke was too occupied to answer back.

-"Where can she be?" Sasuke asked himself.

-"I already called the others for help. They they'll be here in approx. 10 minutes." Naruto said.

-"Well in the meantime, keep searching!" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and tried to keep his eyes focused on something bright and pink. Both of them spent minutes searching but nothing came up. It wasn't until the others came.

-"Naruto! We got your message!" Tenten yelled.

-"Yeah, why is Sakura leaving?" Shikamaru asked.

-"No time fore questions, just help me look for her." Sasuke said. They all nodded their heads and searched. Tenten and Ino pushed through the crowds, looking. Hinata and Naruto asked people if they seen Sakura anywhere. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke searched from top to bottom.

-"This is so stupid!" Sasuke grunted. He was just about to give when something caught his eye. At the top of his lungs he yelled.

-"_Sakura_!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura whipped around at the sound of her name. She held Nathan's hand very tightly so they wouldn't get lost.

-"Sasuke." She whispered. Sasuke was running at full speed towards her. When he reached her, Sakura didn't dare to look at him.

-"Joaquin, take Nathan real quick and just take him to the plane." She handed Nathan to Joaquin.

-"But…"

-"Don't worry. Tell dad and Alicia I'll coming to the plane soon." Joaquin was hesitant but walked away with Nathan in his arms.

-"That boy…he—"

-"Looks like you? Yeah, I know." Sakura said. Sasuke could sense the acid tone in her voice.

-"Why are you leaving Japan?" Sasuke asked. Tears sprang into Sakura's eyes.

-"I need time to heal Sasuke, and I can't do it with you here. I need time alone." Sakura's voice cracked.

-"I'll keep my distance but please don't leave." Sasuke begged. Sakura shook her head.

-"I just can't stay here. That's why I though it would be better is I left with my dad to America." Sakura said. Sasuke took her hand to his face.

-"But I need you." He whispered.

-"And _I _needed _you_ but you weren't there. You only had time for your stupid movie." Sakura said.

-"I wanted to change."

-"But you never did. You stayed the same. You're not…" Sakura bit her lip.

-"Say it. I'm not what?" Sasuke asked.

-"You're not the same Sasuke I accepted months ago. Look at what you've become!" Sakura yelled. Immediately after Sakura said those last words Sasuke felt a huge pain in his heart.

-"I've become a fool. A self-centered fool." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes softened and she regretted saying that.

-"You're not a self-centered fool; just one that doesn't know what respect is or even knows how to show it." Sakura said.

-"People never treated me with respect so why should I?' Sasuke demanded.

-"Because those people weren't worthy enough to receive but you are and so are your friends and family." Sakura said.

-"And you. You treated me with respect even when you heard all those things about me."

-"That's because I though people all deserved chances." Sakura said.

-"Then why won't you give me one?" Sasuke asked. Sakura took a deep breath.

-"Because you've had too many and all of them you broke."

-"But if I could change…" Sakura put her finger to his lips.

-"Change is something that takes time to form. So is healing. This is why I'm leaving to give us space. That way, we'll both grow up in time." Sakura said. Sasuke knew that she needed to leave soon because as soon as she took her finger off his lips, she grabbed her bags.

-"How long will you be gone?" He asked, blinking back tears. Sakura squared her shoulders.

-"Probably a year. All I know is that I _will _be back before I finish Konoha Academy." Sakura was about to turn around when Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into and embrace. One, which she could feel the warmth. She felt moisture wet her shirt. She knew he was crying.

-"I _promise _that I'll wait for you." He said. Sakura nodded and inhaled his scent knowing it would be last until next year.

-"And I'll wait for you. Good-bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura pulled away and started walking away. Sasuke watched her, wiping away his tears.

**Flashback**

_Sakura gulped looking at those onyx eyes. _

_-"I'm really sorry." She apologized again. _

_-"Hn"_

**Flash**

_-"Good-morning class. Today we have a new student. Can you please introduce yourself?" Sakura nodded. _

-"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno."

**Flash**

_Sakura came out of the bathroom but only to bump into Sasuke. _

_-"Sakura, what happened? Why were you crying?" he asked. _

**Flash**

_Sasuke slipped into bed but couldn't sleep. 'That guy better stay out of my way. Besides, why do I care that he will be hanging with Sakura more than I will be? Maybe because I'm starting to have feelings for her…_

**Flash**

_Sakura was about to ask him again but it was too late. Sasuke crushed his lips against Sakura's. _

All those memories leading to that first kiss he gave her was back when she was just the new girl. It wasn't until when he changed all that during that trip to Spain. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura standing there before entering the shaft. She turned around smiled. She mouthed 'I love you' and disappeared then. Sasuke smiled.

'_I'm going to wait for you Sakura... No matter how long. Because this is a PROMISE FOREVER'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The End…at least for now….**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I did it! I finally finished it! I'd like to thank all those people who have read this story and gave me good reviews. I took me like three days to write this and make it perfect. And now that I'm done, I'm going to start working on the SEQUEL! I'm sorry if this wasn't the kind of ending anyone wanted but that's the whole point of making the sequel. Now, I just hope everyone likes and that I get a LOT of reviews. And maybe a few ideas for the sequel. I'll probably update the sequel in two weeks or less. Depends how busy I am. All right then, later! **

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the sequel: Uchiha and Haruno III: Senior Year**

_-"Class, today we have a student coming back to Konoha Academy. I hope you all welcome her back." _

_Kakashi opened the door and girl stepped into the room. Sasuke looked up from his math notes and his bored expression changed to a surprised one. His onyx eyes came meet to meet with emerald ones. _

_-"Sakura…" He gasped. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	25. Author's Note: SEQUEL updated!

A/N: Guess what readers

A/N: Guess what readers! I have finally updated the chapter to my next story! Just go on my profile and see it! I have finally updated it! PLEASE read it!


End file.
